Prueba de amor
by Phanyg
Summary: Las chicas en realidad ¿Son vampiros?, al parecer esconden un gran pasado que ni siquiera ellas conocen, varios secretos entre las familias de ellas, los chicos tienen un pequeño incidente por no saber sobre la verdadera identidad de estas tres bellas jóvenes, haciendo que también tengan algo que ver en ese pasado, dándole poderes que ni siquiera ellas hasta ahora sabían que tenian
1. Prueba

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: Hola mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo la historia de Enero, no estaré muy conectada por que en Febrero entro a la escuela**

 **Rose: Nueva historia de Enero**

 **Antonia: Este va con capítulos tratare de hacerlo lo más largo posible**

 **Yenia: Van a ver varios capítulos**

 **Phany: Ahora tendré que dominar 2 fics a la vez**

 **Zule: Aunque nosotras sustituiremos a nuestra creadora, Aunque sea un poco dramática**

 **Phany: escuche eso**

 **Zule: Que cosa**

 **Phany: No te hagas la chistosita**

 **Rose: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen**

 **Las chicas 12 años**

 **Los chicos 12 años**

 **Capitulo 1: Prueba**

Había una chica que era una principiante para ser maga y hoy tuvo una prueba para poder convertirse en una maga y otra en unos meses para ser maga profesional, esa chica se dirigía hacia donde se le asigno en donde era la prueba, era una chica pelirroja tenía el pelo amarrado con moño rosa , ojos rosas, tenía un vestido rosa hasta las rodillas abierto, con el cuello abierto, mangas cortas, más o menos pegado al cuerpo y tenía unas botas rosa, ese era el uniforme de la institución en la cual estaba, ella había llegado a la prueba encontrándose a varias personas así que decidió hablar para poder conocerlos, ella era nueva en la escuela

-Hola soy Momoko Akatsutsumi y ustedes-saluda a dos chicas

-Hola Momoko soy Miyako Gotokuji y ella es Kaoru Matsubara-señala a una chica pelinegra con el cabello amarrado a una trenza hacia atrás hasta la espalda, con ojos verdes y el mismo uniforme de la ojirosa pero de color verde manzana y la chica la cual hablo era una rubia con el pelo amarrado a una trenza hacia el costado, de ojos celestes y el mismo uniforme de la ojirosa pero de color celeste

-Hola-saluda la ojiverde

-Eres nueva cierto-pregunta la ojiceleste

-Sí, se me hace extraño que aun no han llamado a nadie-responde mirando a los demás hablando y haciendo otras cosas

-Sí, es que los que están dirigiendo la prueba están cansados que todos hayan fracasado en la prueba solamente algunos han pasado por milagro-responde la ojiverde

-Oh ya veo, entonces la prueba es difícil-dice la ojirosa

-Eso parece, espero pasar-dice la ojiceleste mientras rezaba

-A mi no me importa pasar-contradice la ojiverde

-Entonces si no pasas que pasara con tu familia-contradice la ojiceleste

-OK entonces lo hare si no lo hago mis hermanos se estarán burlando de mi-se rinde la ojiverde

-la señorita Akatsutsumi a la sala 1- habla una voz masculina en el micrófono -Afirmo la señorita Akatsutsumi a la sala 1 por favor-afirma la voz en el micrófono

-Creo que me toca nos vemos-dice mientras se retira

-Crees, si te llamaron por tu apellido y así aun crees-se burla la ojiverde

-Buena suerte y Kaoru no tuvo mucho sentido lo que dijiste-dice ojiceleste

-Que importa al menos se entiende algo-se defiende

-La señorita Matsubara a la sala 2-habla una voz masculina en el micrófono

-Me toca nos vemos-se despide y se va donde le dijeron

-Nos vemos-dice la ojiceleste

-La señorita Gotokuji adelante a la sala 3 por favor- habla una voz masculina en el micrófono

-Bueno me toca-dice mientras empieza a caminar a donde le asignaron

 _ **CON MOMOKO**_

-Bien señorita Momoko soy la profesora Ilka comenzaremos con la prueba primera prueba las preguntas serán 4 preguntas -dice una señora de unos 20 años tenía el cabello de color castaño con ojos miel y tenia ropa de hechicera de color negro hasta los pies, un sombrero negro de punta de bruja/hechicera y unos zapatos negros

-OK-dice la ojirosa

-Primera pregunta cuénteme acerca de usted-mientras anotaba en una hoja

-Ok he entrado a este instituto para poder controlar y aprender más sobre estos poderes-dice seria

-Muy bien vamos con la segunda ¿Qué experiencia tienes con los poderes?-pregunta y sigue anotando en la hoja (yo: todas las preguntas que hagan las anotaran en una hoja y después sacan los resultados)

-MMM con tengo entendido, estos poderes lo usamos para defender y proteger a personas indefensas y cuando seamos magos profesionales trabajaríamos de magos expertos (yo: no sé como saco las palabras

-Bien tercera pregunta sabe quién es el gerente de este instituto-pregunta seria

-Si es el señor Haru Macouski (yo: Ese apellido lo invente)-responde seria

-Bien vamos con la última pregunta cuál es su poder-pregunta sacando los resultados

-Mi poder es el de hielo, curación, psíquico, tele transportación, invocación de un escudo, regeneración, puedo invocar cualquier arma, levitación, invisibilidad y puedo clonarme-responde

-Bien entonces pasemos a la última prueba-dice seria-Para pasar esta prueba tendrá que destruir al enemigo es un muñeco de prueba pero parece persona se hará para ver si eres capaz de salir al exterior-dice seria

-Ok-dice seria Momoko había entrado a un cuarto en donde el cuarto era computarizado y lo creo en forma de bosque parecía real, era el cuarto de entrenamiento y la señora había dado la orden de comenzar

 _ **POV DE MOMOKO**_

Cuando la señora Ilka había dado la orden me escabullí en unos árboles de ahí, escuche unos pasos hacia mi asi que hice una espada de hielo y congele las piernas o patas o lo que sea de esa persona o animal pero para no confiarme decidí caminar hacia allí pero en forma sigilosa, vi a la persona que estaba ahí pero no era de verdad porque tan solo tocarla desapareció en humos después escuche unos pasos acercarme di dos giros hacia atrás alejándome de ahí la persona salió de su escondite y se me aventó encima con unas cuchillas por reflejos lo esquive y me clone

- **JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA** -grite y salieron 10 clones de mi misma alrededor de la persona maquina o lo quesea (Rose: apareció Naruto)

La maquina comenzó a mirar a todos mis clones así que para aprovechar el tiempo espere que se diera la vuelta para poder atacar, la maquina se dio la vuelta desapareciendo mis clones, mis clones habían sacado unas cuchillas de hielo, se las comenzaron a lanzar y yo aproveche y le corte la cabeza con la espada de hielo dando fin a la prueba y salí de la habitación desapareciendo mis clones

-bien hecho señorita Akatsutsumi después de las pruebas les diremos en que clase queda ya sabe que esta la A, B y la C nos vemos después-dijo seria y yo solo asentí y me marche y me quede esperando afuera esperando los resultados, pero cuando salgo me encuentro a Kaoru y Miyako así que decidí saludarla y charla un poco

 _ **CON KAORU 20 MINUTOS ANTES**_ (yo: todas las pruebas son lo mismo y las preguntas también)

-Bien señorita Matsubara soy el profesor Sasuke y comenzaremos con las pruebas de hoy que son dos que la de las preguntas y la segunda la de estrategia, comenzaremos con la primera-dice mientras sacaba una hoja para anotar, el profesor Sasuke tenía aproximada mente unos 22 años, pelo negro desordenados y ojos negros y el mismo uniforme de Ilka

-Bien-dice normal

-Pregunta uno cuénteme acerca de usted-dice serio

-Entre a este instituto para poder conocer todo esto de ser maga y esas cosas-responde ¿frustrada?

-OK ¿Qué experiencia tienes con los poderes?-pregunta serio

-Esto poderes me tomaron por sorpresa y mi familia ni se inmuto ya sabían que algún día eso pasaría y dicen que sirven para proteger y cuidar a las personas-responde todo eso sin respirar

-Bien tercera pregunta sabe quién es el gerente de este instituto-pregunta serio

-Si un tal señor llamado Haru Macouski-responde desinteresada

-Bien vamos con la última pregunta cuál es su poder-pregunta sacando cálculos de la prueba

-Mi poder son controlar la tierra, curación, levitación, tele transportación, invocación de un escudo, camuflarse, regeneración, puedo hacer neblina o algo así, puedo sacar dagas y puedo clonarme-responde sin respirar

-OK ahora vamos con la prueba-dice serio

-Entendido-afirma- _al fin-_ piensa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-entra-dice Sasuke mientras abre una puerta que era casi igual al de Momoko pero era un poco diferente, Kaoru entro y comenzaron las pruebas

 _ **POV DE KAORU**_

El lugar había tomado forma de una cueva llena de rocas e insectos decidí salir pero había escuchado unos pasos acercarse a lo profundo de la cueva así que decidí camuflarme con del color de la cueva y hice unos clones que hacían lo mismo, después vi que una persona paso así que decidí usa mi poder de tierra y agarrarle las piernas para que callera y las manos para que no se levantara, así que lo hice y funciono tal como estaba planeado y saque unas dagas y se las lance y mis clones hicieron lo mismo llenándolo de dagas y eso cuando termine y decidí salir

-Señorita Kaoru buen trabajo, les daremos los resultados cuando terminemos asi que nos vemos pronto saben que están los A, B y C así que nos vemos pronto-dijo y salí de ahí sentándome en unas sillas esperando los resultados

 _ **CON MIYAKO 20 MINUTOS ANTES**_

-Bien señorita Gotokuji, soy la profesora Hana serán dos pruebas que tienes que hacer, la primera son 4 preguntas y la segunda es la de sigilo o no sé como lo quieras llamar-se presenta una señora de 21 años con el pelo negro y ojos verdes y con el uniforme de Ilka, saca una hoja de la prueba

-Ok-dice normal

-Comencemos con la primera prueba, pregunta 1 cuénteme acerca de usted-dice con una sonrisa

-He entrado a esta escuela porque me lo habían recomendado mis familiares por tener estos poderes raros y por eso estoy aquí-contesta mirando sus manos

-Bien la segunda pregunta ¿Qué experiencia tienes con los poderes?-pregunta con su típica sonrisa

-Mis poderes son procedentes, vienen de descendencia de mis familiares-responde tranquila

-Entonces su familia es muy conocida entre nosotros-dice

-Enserio-pregunta

-Si-responde-tercera pregunta sabe quién es el gerente de este instituto

-Mi abuelita me dijeron que era un señor llamado Haru Macouski-dice mientras trataba de recordar

-Estas en lo correcto y la última pregunta cuál es su poder-pregunta interesada

-Bueno controlo el agua, curación, levitación, tele transportación, invocación de un escudo, desaparición, regeneración, puedo crear plantas donde sea, puedo sacar un látigo de las flores y puedo clonarme-responde

-Bien señorita Gotokuji puedes ir a la siguiente prueba-Miyako hiso caso y se fue al cuarto y la computadora que manejaba el cuarto convirtió el lugar en una isla llena de agua (Rose: Obvio como va a ver una isla sin agua)

 _ **POV DE MIYAKO**_

Esta isla era romántica y era hermosa pero escuche algo que mueve unas palmeras, así que desaparezco de donde estoy y me escondo en unos arbustos que había hay así que la persona apareció detrás de mi sorprendiéndome y me tiro unas dagas, use mi escudo, y saque una rosa de no sé dónde y lo hice que salga un látigo con espinas, haciéndole rasguños y después agarre el agua de la isla y lo ahogue y después salí del cuarto

-Bien señorita Miyako espero que estés en la sala A te daré los resultados después, cuando terminemos-dice y la rubia asiente y salí de la sala 3 y me encontré con Kaoru

-Kaoru hola-salude mientras comenzábamos una charla y unos minutos después llega Momoko

 _ **FIN DEL POV DE MIYAKO**_

-Momoko como te fue en tu prueba-saluda la ojiceleste

-Me fue súper bien estuvo fácil-contesta la ojirosa-y a ustedes que les hicieron a sus "entrenadores"-hace comillas con los dedos, con la palabra entrenadores se refiere a las maquinas de prueba

-Yo lo agarre de las manos y pies con mi poder de tierra para que no se moviera y después le tire con mis clones algunas dagas-responde la ojiverde

-Bueno a mi me tomo de sorpresa pero saque una rosa y la volví un látigo espinoso y lo comencé a hacer heridas y después con mi poder de agua lo ahogue-responde la ojiceleste-y tú qué hiciste-pregunta

-yo me clone y rodee al enemigo y todos sacaron unas dagas de hielo para atacarlo mis clones las comenzaron a tirar y yo aproveche a atacar sacando una espada de hielo para cortarlo y le corte la cabeza-responde orgullosa y las tres comenzaron a hablar animadamente de todo de la prueba, mientras 3 personitas nos le quitaba el ojo de encima hasta que llamaron por nombre y en que salón quedan

-La señorita Akatsutsumi queda en la clase S.A Felicidades eres la primera persona en ir hay-felicita una voz femenina en una tarima

-S.A que es eso-pregunta sin saber

-La señorita Matsubara queda en la clase S.A también felicidades ninguna persona logro pasar-felicita la chica

-Que estaré con Momoko aunque no sé que es S.A-dice confundida

-La señorita Gotokuji también estará en la clase S.A Felicidades-felicita la chica

-QUEEE estaré con Momoko y Kaoru que feliz soy-chilla mientras corre hacia ella y las abrasa

-Los Hims también estarán en la clase S.A Felicidades-felicita la chica mientras varias chicas gritan de la emoción

-La señorita Shirogane queda en la clase C-afirma la chica

-QUEE NO ESTARE CON BRICK-grita furiosa mientras las chicas las miraban confundidas y el líder de los chicos la miraba aliviado y sus acompañantes también

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL FIC DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, HOY ES AÑO NUEVO QUE BIEN Y ES ENERO NUEVA HISTORIA**_

 **Phany: Zule esta vez te salvas porque tienes a Rose y a Yenia sujetándome para la próxima no te salvas**

 **Rose: Zule será mejor que corras no podre aguantar más**

 **Yenia: Si yo tampoco-la suelta**

 **Phany: MUAJAJAJAJA Zule ya estoy suelta será mejor que corras**

 **Rose: CORRE**

 **Yenia: CORRE**

 **Zule: no se olviden de mí**

 **RO/YE: No lo haremos**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	2. Practica

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: hola mis queridos lectores espero que les guste el siguiente cap de las Ppgz, Zule se salva por esta vez**

 **Zule: Perdóname por favor**

 **Phany: Ok por esta vez**

 **Yenia: ya que se reconciliaron comencemos con historia**

 **Rose: por cierto se habían dado cuenta que Antonia no apareció ayer**

 **Antonia: en realidad si estaba pero estaba viendo atenta la pelea**

 **Rose: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **Las chicas 12 años**

 **Los chicos 12 años**

 **Aclaraciones: Las chicas cada vez que entrenan o algo tienen nuevos poderes de lucha o defensa**

 **Capitulo 2: Practica**

Después de que nombraran a qué clase van cada uno, se separaron las chicas estaban conversa que conversa pero antes la persona que estaba en la tarima explico que era S.A

-Para los que no saben que es S.A es Special A ósea la clase especial A para los súper estratégicos-explica la señora

Y cada uno se fue a su salón

 _ **EN LA CLASE S.A**_

-Nunca había escuchado esta clase-dice la ojirosa inspeccionando el lugar, el salón de clases de las chicas era en un jardín bien bonito, ellos tenían clases especiales y más tiempo libre

-ni yo pero estoy feliz de estar con ustedes-chilla la ojiceleste

-OK-dicen las dos y se sentaron en unos sillón para tres personas

-Hola soy Miyako Gotokuji un gusto-saluda la ojiceleste, a un chico igual rubio y ojos azules tenía el uniforme del instituto, pero la parte de arriba es un polo azul, con unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos negro

-Un gusto mi nombre es Boomer Him-saluda el rubio

-No se te hace extraño que ya hiciera un amigo-susurra la ojirosa

-Sí, yo no sabía que era así de amigable, digo recién la conozco-susurra la ojiverde hasta que la ojiceleste las llama

-Chicas, el es Brick Him, el hermano mayor-señala a un ojirojo de pelo pelirojo y el mismo uniforme de Boomer pero de color rojo-el es Butch Him el hermano del medio-dice señalando a un ojiverde de color negro azabache y el mismo uniforme que sus hermanos pero de color verde-y el es Boomer Him el hermano menor-señala al ojiceleste

-Un gusto-la ojirosa estira la mano al ojirojo

-El gusto es mío-dice cortes mente y le corresponde el saludo

-Hola un placer conocerlos-la ojiverde le estira la mano al ojiverde

-hola-dice como si nada

-Hey Kaoru puedes venir un momento-llama la ojirosa captando la atención de todos

-Claro-responde al llamado

-me puedes acompañar un minuto ya que esta hora la tenemos libre-vuelve a decir

-Claro pero a donde-pregunta

-Es un secreto, solo ven-responde la ojirosa mientras las chicas las miraban confundidas y la sigue y los chicos bueno no puedo decir nada de ellos

 _ **CON LAS CHICAS**_

Las chicas se habían ido dejando solos a los chicos, y ella las llevo a la oficina del director para pedirle un favor, tocaron la puerta para poder entrar y el director las dejo entrar

-Permiso director, le puedo pedir un favor-pregunta la ojirosa

-Claro jovencita-responde

-Nos podría dejar entrenar, en nuestro receso y tiempo libre por favor-pregunta

-Déjenme ver de qué clase son-pregunta

-Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi de la clase S.A y ella es mi compañera Kaoru Matsubara de la misma clase-responde

-MMM veo que si pueden solo de la clase A hacia arriba pueden hacerlo-responde- pueden practicar con cualquiera que sea de la clase A hacia delante-vuelve a decir el director

-Gracias-responden antes de salir pero las detienen

-Esperen jovencitas, pueden decirme cuantas personas hay en su clase-pregunta-claro contándolas a ustedes también-vuelve a decir

-Emm somos 6-responde la ojiverde

-bien entonces denle estas hojas y pueden ir a entrenar cuando quieran si quieren clases especiales de entrenamiento pídanmelo y si quieren practicar solas pueden, nos vemos-se despide el director

-Nos vemos-también se despiden

Las chicas salieron y se fueron a su clase

 **-** disculpen la demora-dice la ojirosa

-No se preocupen-dice el ojiazul

-Oh tengan uno para cada uno-dice entregándoles 12 hojas y cada uno agarro 2 hojas

-Oh esta es la prueba y esto es los horarios-dice el ojirojo cada uno había agarrado el suyo

-Que bien saque todos los puntos de la prueba-dice emocionada seguida de sus amigas que también habían sacado los mismos puntos

-Igual nosotras-dicen emocionadas las dos

-Oh casi se me olvida Kaoru estás lista-dice haciéndole gestos y ambas se llevaron a Miyako a arrastras, dejando a los demás extraños

-Esas chicas sí que son extrañas-dice un ojiverde y sus hermanos concuerdan

-Chicos que harán en las siguientes horas libres-pregunta el ojiazul

-Yo nada-responde el ojirojo

-Entonces que tal si damos un paseo por la escuela-pregunta el ojiazul

-Ok ya que no tenemos nada que hacer-responden los dos

 _ **CON LAS CHICAS**_

-Entonces para que me trajeron a arrastras-pregunta Miyako

-Para que entrenaras con nosotras-responde Momoko

-no gracias no quiero pelear con ustedes-responde Miyako

-No vamos a pelear vamos a entrenar es algo muy diferente-contradice Kaoru

-Bueno prefiero no hacerlo-dice tranquila

-Dejen de discutir, vamos con las primera práctica-las chicas se dirigieron a unos muñecos de paja amarrados a unos palos, este era para ver qué bien lanzabas

-OK-dijeron las dos uno animada y otra desanimada

 _ **POV DE MOMOKO**_

Como soy yo hice unos Churiquens de hielo, bueno también las puedo hacer normales pero me gusta más en hielo las lance tenía que lanzarla en el centro de la diana y lo peor es que se movían, esta estaba fácil y le dio en el blanco

-Termine iré a la siguiente-dije y en cuando escuche la voz de mis dos compañeras

-Nosotras te acompañamos-dijeron las dos

-vamos a la siguiente-dije animada

La siguiente practica era la misma que la primera solamente que se movían y podían atacarnos y también teníamos que pegarle en el centro de la diana, en esta ocasión me clone

- **JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA** -grite mientras salían bastantes de mi misma y en ese caso yo desaparecí pero mis clones no desaparecían, porque les dije no sé cómo pero les dije, ese muñeco atacaba a cada uno de mis clones pero a mí no logro alcanzarme, saque mi espada de hielo que también era invisible ni yo me lo creo solos los expertos saben cómo hacer eso y se lo atravesé por todo el pecho

-Bien chicas termine-volví a decir

-Nosotras también-volvieron a decir

- _No sé cómo podemos terminar a la par, creo que se están copiando de mí-_ pensé-bien vamos a la ultima practica por hoy-dije emocionada

-Bien-dijo la ojiverde

-Quien quiere ir conmigo-pregunte

-Yo-dijo emocionada Kaoru

 _ **POV NORMAL**_

Kaoru y Momoko se habían dirigido a una cancha en la cual tenían que luchar ambas

-La que gana descansa y la que pierde tiene que pelear con la que está descansando ahora mismo y también no se pueden curar esta que una se rinda, así que ahora mismo se pueden curar claro si tienen ese poder y apenas les peguen o algo pierden-ordeno Momoko, pero antes de comenzar la interrumpieron

-Hola chicas que hacen-pregunta curioso el ojiazul

-No se nota-dicen enojadas ambas

-Ups creo que interrumpimos algo importante-dice burlón Butch

-Gracias-dice fastidiada

- **HEALING** -gritan mientras la rodea un aura de su respectivo color y todas sus heridas desaparecen y se curan

-Me siento mejor-dicen las dos al mismo tiempo

-eso era todo-pregunta el ojirojo

-No te preocupes que están a punto de empezar siéntense-responde la ojiceleste dando algo de miedo

-Ok-dice los tres al unisonó

- **INVISIBILITY/CAMOUFLAGE-** gritan las dos cada una con la suya y se vuelven invisible o se camuflan dejando a todos menos a Miyako sorprendidos

-A donde se fueron-pregunta el ojirojo mirando a todas partes

-Jajajaja vieron a que me refería-se burla la ojiceleste

-S..-no pudieron terminar porque 6 Churiquens se acercaba a ellos y Miyako hace un escudo que los protege

-Pero qué diablos-dice asombrado el ojiverde

 _ **POV DE KAORU**_

Cuando me camufle no pude ver pero cuando Momoko tiro sus Churiquens pude ver que se dirigían hacia mí, pero yo use mi escudo haciendo que revoten hacia donde están los chicos por distraerme por mirar a los chicos, sentí que algo me pateo pero no con tanta fuerza y me izo que me callera al lado de Miyako

 _ **POV NORMAL**_

-Pero que Momoko como me pudiste ver-se queja la ojiverde

-Fácil, tienes que entrenar mas para que no te vea, porque cuando te camuflada se puede ver parte de ti y vi cuando sacaste tu escudo-dice normal la ojirosa

-Entonces quien es la culpable de que esos Churiquens que casi nos mata-se queja el ojiverde

- **HEALING-** grita la ojirosa seguida de Kaoru

-Bien voy a descansar ahora Kaoru con Miyako-dice mientras se sienta en donde estaban Miyako

-OK-dicen las dos

-Las mismas reglas-dice la ojirosa mientras las dos asentían

-Señorita Momoko sígame-dice una señora que apareció de la nada

-OK-dice fastidiada y ambas se fueron del lugar

-Creo que no tenemos que pelear, hasta que llegue Momoko-dice aliviada la ojiceleste

-Por cierto a donde se pudo ver ido esa señora con Momoko-pregunta curiosa la ojiverde mientras levita y mira todo atenta

-espera-dice Miyako levitando también

 _ **CON MOMOKO**_

Momoko se la había llevado una señora de cabello castaños con ojos color miel y unos 20 años

-para que me llamo-pregunta la ojirosa

-Hemos visto tu técnica de ataque en tu entrenamiento-comenzó a decir-y queríamos que aceptes esta propuesta-termina de decir

-Que propuesta-pregunta

-Esta-dice enseñando un papel

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL FIC DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: que les pareció**

 **Rose: A mí me gusto pero porque tienen que llevarse a Momoko**

 **Zule: A MI ME ENCANTO**

 **Antonia: A mí también pero se me hace la curiosidad que quieren con Momoko**

 **Yenia: a mi igual**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	3. ¿Celos?

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: Lamento la tardanza, para aclarar una cosa que es vergonzosa**

 **Rose: Publico accidental mente el cap de dos de PRUEBA DE AMOR en UN AMOR PROHIBIDO**

 **Yenia: Pobre estaba todo el día en la cama lamentándose**

 **Antonia: Enserio estaba terrible**

 **Zule: y para poder desahogarse o no sé cómo lo quieran llamar tenía que hablar sola era bien graciosa**

 **Phany: YA DEJEN DE DECIR COSAS PRIVADAS**

 **Rose: Lo sentimos**

 **Zule: yo no mucho-susurra**

 **Phany: Eso me recuerda les daré un anuncio ya que tengo la oportunidad, cuando les dé un reviews no se verá ni siquiera yo puedo ver mis propios reviews, así que no se enojen conmigo, aunque ya la publique en otra historia**

 **Rose: Lo que ella dice es cierto**

 **Antonia: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen**

 **Las chicas 12 años**

 **Los chicos 12 años**

 **Capitulo 3: Celos**

Cuando la señora le había entregado el papel a Momoko la comenzó a leer y esto es lo que decía lo hoja

 _Para la señora Akatsutsumi les damos las felicidades de que pueda ser entrenada con unos de nuestros magos expertos si quiere puede invitar a sus compañeros de clase a para participar_

 _PS: Antes de ser entrenados con nuestros magos expertos tendrán que enfrentar una batalla con otras bestias o magos_

 _Atte: Haru Macouski_

-Mmm déjeme pensarlo un momento, luego se la doy-afirma la ojirosa retirandoce

-OK señorita pero en la carta hay una hoja aparte para que diga si sus amigos quieren participar-dice la señora mientras desaparece

-Ok-dijo y se retiro en donde sus amigas y compañeros-LLEGUE-grita asustando a todos

-Hey Momoko para que te llamaron-pregunta la ojiceleste

-EH me…..-no pudo terminar

-Como te fue-volvió a preguntar

-Me fu….-no pudo terminar de nuevo

-Para que te llamaron-pregunta la misma pregunta

-YA DEJA DE HACER TANTAS PREGUNTAS MIYAKO-grita Kaoru asustando a la ojirosa y a la ojirverde

-Chicas quiero que lean esto-dice entregándole el papel

-Que es-pregunta Miyako

-Solo míralo-responde la ojirosa, Cuando terminaron de leerlo, abrieron los ojos como platos

-Te felicito amiga-alaga la ojiverde

-Gracias-dice la ojirosa-pero me preguntaba si querían hacer eso con migo-pregunta la ojirosa y sus amigas hacen unas enormes sonrisas en sus caras

-SI-dicen las dos

-Enserio-pregunta para afirmar

-SI-volvieron a decir las dos

-De que nos perdimos-preguntaron los chicos

-De que a Momoko la…-no pudo terminar la ojiceleste porque la ojiverde le tapa la boca

-No se perdieron nada-responde la ojiverde con la carta en mano y el ojiverde se lo arrebata

 **-** Oye devuélvemelo-dice la ojirosa mientras se avienta a Butch, pero ninguno de los tres les hiso caso leyendo la nota

-Te felicitamos-alagan los tres

-Nos preguntábamos que si podíamos ir contigo-pregunto el ojiazul dejando a sus hermanos sorprendidos

-POR FAVOR-suplican los tres dejando pensativa a la ojirosa

-No-dice la ojirosa

-Por qué-volvieron a decir los tres en lloriqueos

-Por qué no los he visto pelear o mejor dicho entrenar-dice maliciosamente-y eso me acuerda a-dice volteando la mirada viendo a sus dos amigas que salían de puntitas del lugar

-Entonces entrenaremos-volvieron a decir los tres

-Perdónanos Momoko no peleamos porque te habías ido-trato de excusarse Kaoru pero fue inútil

-Bien, ya que llegue quiero verlas-dice en un tono frio pero a la vez amable

-Yes-dicen las dos

-Momoko después de que ellas terminen nos dejas entrenar con ustedes-pregunta Boomer

-Claro-responde-tendrán que entrenar para poder que les de permiso-se burla cuando siente que su mano se está calentando-ni siquiera se te ocurra Brick-dice la ojirosa seria

-No, no como crees que aria eso-la ojirosa lo mira de reojo

-bien Miyako como usas el agua Brick me ayudara-el ojirojo la mira de reojo

-Yo ayudarte para que-pregunta arrogante

-Necesito de tus poderes-dice la ojirosa

-Ni hablarlo, no uso mis poderes para esto-contradice el ojirojo

-Como quieras-Momoko había sacado hielo y lo puso en una vasija y después la disipo sacando agua de el

-Gracias Momoko-agradece la ojiceleste

-Para que necesitabas mi ayuda, si lo podías hacer tu sola-se queja el ojirojo

-En realidad no podía-se burla-principalmente, si entreno puedo tener nuevos poderes-responde burlona haciendo que Brick bufe y sacando carcajadas de sus hermanos

-JAJAJAJAJA Brick te la jugaron-se burla Butch

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA SI-se burla cómplice Boomer

-Bien comencemos-dice la ojirosa dando inicio al entrenamiento

- **CAMOUFLAGE/DISAPPEARANCE** -gritan las 2 Miyako desapareciendo y Kaoru camuflándose

 _ **POV DE KAORU**_

Cuando habíamos comenzado Miyako desapareció y es cierto lo que decía Momoko, yo si me podía ver aunque este camuflada, cuando veo el agua moverse en dirección a Miyako, decidí moverme sigilosamente en donde esta Momoko y sigilosamente decidí sacar mi tierra para no llamar la atención así que el agua seguía moviéndose así que saque la tierra y le agarre los pies y sentí un poder correr por mi cuerpo y vi que salían rayos de ahí pero no se veía que suerte y ya que Miyako le había agarrado los pies, así que le di una pequeña descarga, y ella volvió a aparecer riéndose

 _ **FIN DEL POV DE KAORU**_

-HEHEHEHE ya para-se retuerce de la risa Miyako

-Veo que Kaoru ya tienes nuevos poderes-dice la ojirosa mirando a su amiga

-Sí y es genial-dice la ojiverde

-Bien es nuestro turno-dice Butch

-Bien chicos, las reglas son simples el que gana descansa y la que pierde tiene que pelear con la que está descansando ahora mismo y también no se pueden curar esta que una se rinda o pierda, así que ahora mismo se pueden curar claro si tienen ese poder y apenas les peguen o algo pierden-dice la ojirosa

-La pelea es de 2 personas pueden elegir a quien sea de ustedes-dice la ojiverde

-Entonces quien comienza y quien pelea-pregunta la ojiceleste

-y si comienzan los lideres-pregunta inocentemente el ojiazul

-Y quiénes son los lideres-pregunta la ojirosa

-entonces Brick será el líder de nosotros por hermano mayor-dice Boomer empujando a Brick hacia delante

- _Me siento ofendido y alagado a la vez_ -piensa-bien ya que soy el líder de mis hermanos, quien es la líder de ustedes-pregunta mirando a las tres

-no tenemos ni la más mínima idea-dicen las tres

-entonces porque yo no elijo a su líder-dice

-Por mí no hay problema-volvieron a decir las tres

-entonces será-dice mirando a todas-Kaoru-dice señalando a Kaoru

-Enserio yo-pregunta

-Claro-dice, pero después se escucha una voz interrumpirlos

-MOMOKO PORFIN TE ENCONTRE VEN CONMIGO-dice un chico castaño de ojos violeta con el mismo uniforme de los chicos, pero solo que era morada

-Eh pa…-trata de decir pero la interrumpe

-No hay tiempo-dice llevandocela y dejando a todos confundidos

-Bueno se la volvieron a llevar-dice la ojiverde

-Destino, que quieres por ella déjala descansar-dice dramáticamente la ojiceleste, hablando como si estuviera en un teatro

-Hay Miyako deja de ser tan dramática-se queja la ojiverde-aunque en cierto sentido, tienes razón-dice la ojiverde

-Que querrán todos con Momoko-pregunta la ojiceleste

-Chicas será mejor salir de aquí-advierte los dos Him

-Pero para que-pregunta la ojiceleste

-Por eso-señala la ojiverde a Brick, que arde en llamas

-CORRAN-gritan y advierten a los presentes

-Brick será mejor que te calmes-trata de calmar la ojirosa apareciendo de la nada asustando a todos

-Como llegaste-preguntan todos sorprendidos

-Me tele transporte-responde tranquila

-OH-dicen todos

-Por cierto, me podrían decir porque Brick se había puesto así-pregunta

-Eh, no lo sabemos-responde el ojiazul-solo se puso así de repente-vuelve a decir

-Creo que es por estar cel…-trata de decir el ojiverde, pero le ojirojo le tapa la boca

-OK, Por cierto Kaoru como van tus poderes eléctricos-pregunta la ojirosa

-Eh se puede decir que era temporal-responde decepcionada-Por ahora tengo otro poder que es metal control-dice

-Metal control-pregunta-me puedes dar una demostración-vuelve a preguntar la ojirosa

-Claro-dice sacando unas yerritos de metal delgados amarrando a Butch en las manos, pies y boca

-WOW es increíble-dicen todos menos Butch que no podía hablar

-SIP-dice con felicidad quitándoles los yerritos a Butch

-Ahora soy tu conejillo de indias-se queja Butch

-YES-se burla la ojirosa

-Bueno ahora me tengo que ir-la ojirosa se despide y se va, no sin antes decirle algo a Kaoru-me alegra que seas nuestra líder, nos vemos despues-le susurra en el oído y se va

-Eso es todo-se queja la ojiverde

-SIP-dice-nos vemos-se despide y se tele transporta con los demás

-Oye Kaoru que te dijo Momoko-preguntan todos de chismosos

-No les importa-responde molesta

-Ok-dicen decepcionados

-QUEEEEEE-se escucha un grito de su amiga y todos van corriendo a ello

-Que paso aquí-preguntan todos

-Nada-dice el chico que se llevo a arrastras a Momoko

-Nos vemos luego-se despide y se lleva al chico, dejando a sus amigos atrás y haciendo que Brick vuelva a tener su aura pero solo no la dejo salir

-Enserio quieres que haga eso-pregunta la ojirosa

-SI-responde el chico

-Pero para que-vuelve a preguntar

-porque el director, dijo que eras la más indicada para esto-responde

-OK entonces vengo mañana para comenzar, nos vemos-dice mientras se despide, pero la vuelven a detener

-Momoko, Blitz vengan conmigo-llama una chica de pelo castaño y ojos violeta

-Oh Bunny que pasa-pregunta el chico

-Vengan conmigo-responde y los mencionados la siguen

-Momoko, Blitz quiero que me ayuden con el festival y el baile de bienvenida-dice la ojirvioleta

-Claro, porque no-dicen los dos

-Bien los veo mañana-se despide la ojirosa

-Hola Momoko, como te fue-saludan y preguntan sus amigas

-Bien, entonces Kaoru podemos hablar-dice en forma seria y la mencionada la sigue

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: que feliz soy, ya se arreglo**

 **Rose: que cosa se arreglo**

 **Phany: Los reviews**

 **Antonia: entonces ya podemos hablar**

 **Yenia: si jajajaja**

 **Zule: entonces nos leemos después**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	4. La pelea de los chicos y las chicas

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: hola mis queridos lectores lamento la tardanza, estaba algo enredada con las historias, pero ya lo arregle**

 **Rose: No podemos hablar con Drake, Yenia y Zule porque están ocupadísimas con Drake**

 **Antonia: Si jajajajajaja el pobre está sufriendo**

 **Phany: sufre con mi permiso, tenemos cosas de que encargarme**

 **Drake: AHHH LO SIENTO, PERDONENME, NO QUISE VERLAS DES…..**

 **Chicas: ¡CALLATE PERVERTIDO!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen**

 **Las chicas 12 años**

 **Los chicos 12 años**

 **Capitulo 4: La pelea de las chicas y los chicos**

Después de que Momoko se llevara a Kaoru a un lugar privado a hablar de cosas no tan importantes

-Bien Kaoru, creo que le simpatizas a Brick y a los demás-se burla la ojirosa

-Si claro-se burla-le simpatiza tanto para nombrarme líder-se vuelve a burlar

-Jajaja tienes razón-ríe-entonces dime cual va a ser tu primera tarea, como líder-dice

-Emm….veamos…..Ahhh ya se nombrarte vice líder-dice la ojirosa

-¿Vice líder?-pregunta-estás segura que me quieres nombrar vice líder porque no, nombras vice líder a Miyako-vuelve a preguntar

-Si estoy segura de que te quiero nombrar vice líder-responde la primera pregunta-y a Miyako parece un poco infantil-responde la segunda pregunta-no digas de que te dije eso-dice avergonzada-entonces quieres ser vice líder-pregunta

-Ok, no se lo dire-dice-y acepto ser vice líder-dice

-Entonces vamos con los demás-se levanta y le extiende la mano a Momoko para ayudarla a levantarse

-Bien, vamos-le extiende la mano

-LLEGAMOS-afirman las dos

-Entonces ya podemos dar comienzo con la pelea amistosa-pregunta inocentemente Butch aunque no era muy típico de el

-No te creí tan inocente hermanito-se burla el ojirojo

-Bueno como dijimos que iban a pelear los líderes primero-afirma la ojirosa-entonces será Kaoru con Brick

-Bien entonces vamos allá-dicen los dos lideres

La pelea de Brick y Kaoru transcurrió así:

- **FIRE BALL** -grita Brick haciendo una bola de fuego y tirándosela a Kaoru pero Kaoru lo esquiva por poco, la bola le pego y la izo bolar contra la pared de la cancha pero la bola no era tan fuerte así que no hirió a Kaoru solo, le hiso unos rasguños, pero suerte que podía curarse

-Bien ya que Brick gana te felicito-felicita sus hermanos

-Bien la siguiente pelea es de?-pregunta la ojirosa

-Bien ya que Brick gano porque no elige el-afirma la ojiverde que ya se habia curado

-Bien que bueno es ganar-dice Brick orgulloso-bien elijo a la pelirroja y a Boomer-dice señalando a los dos

-Bien entonces seremos nosotros-dicen los dos

-Comencemos-dice ola ojirceleste

-Por favor ten piedad conmigo-suplica Boomer

-Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario-dice fríamente

-Entonces como no quieres, tendremos que pelear enserio-afirma serio

-Exacto-dice

-Bien entonces comencemos, no tendrás oportunidad contra mi-Boomer se había movida de aquí a allá ágilmente

-la pelirroja no tiene oportunidad contra mi hermano-dice orgulloso Brick mientras quitaba la vista del frente

-CUIDADO-grita Butch, cuando Brick regresa la vista hacia delante, ve que Boomer le cae enzima

-Boomer, que diablos haces enzima mío-exaspera Brick, Brick le irrita que se le montaran enzima

-Pobre no tenias porque presumir-dice fríamente mientras sale de ahí- devuélveme eso-señala a un moño que le había agarrado y se veía a la pelirroja con el pelo suelto le llegaba hasta los tobillos

-lo siento-se disculpa y le entrega el moño

-Wow Momoko no sabía que tenias el pelo tan largo-dice sorprendidas sus amigas

-Hay cosas que no saben de mí-dice, se coloca el moño y se sienta en la banca

-Momoko, por favor me puedes quitar estas cosas, que les pones son imposibles de quitar-suplica Boomer tratando que quitarse unas estrellas ninja de la polera

-Oh lo siento-dice amablemente y hace que las estrellas se derritan mojando la camisa del chico-Lo siento denuevo

-No te preocupes, yo puedo limpiarme solo-dice haciendo una bola de aire y la pasa por donde estaba mojado y seca el agua

-Bien ya que gane viene Burbuja y Butch-dice la ojirosa

-Que?-dicen

-Bien Miyako comencemos-Miyako asiente y los dos van a la cancha

-Bien señorita are esto fácil-dice Butch sacando una pequeña electricidad en su mano y se la avienta a Miyako, pasándole la corriente

-JAJAJAJAJAJ para-dice entre risas

-Bien gane-dice

-Bueno eso fue fácil-afirma la ojirosa y los demás asienten-bueno la siguiente ronda será otro día o mañana ustedes eligen-dice-porque no se lo preguntan a sus líderes-afirma la ojirosa y todos se rodean a donde sus lideres

-mmm…. Creo que mañana-dicen los dos líderes a la vez

-Bien descansemos-dice la ojiverde y todos se sientan en una la banca o en el suelo

-MOMOKO-gritan un montón de chicos que venían corriendo hacia ella

-QUE ALGUIEN NO PUEDE DESCANSAR EN PAZ-dice enojada- **JUSTO CLONES DE SOMBRA** -grita sacando varias de ella pero decidió aparecer 10-SI ME QUIEREN ATRAPENME-grita ella se vuelve invisible y haciendo que sus clones hagan un camino de hielo y se vallan por diferentes lados, mientras los chicos las siguen y cada uno se separa en grupos

-Bueno Momoko se fue-dice la ojiceleste mientras se recostaba en el césped

-Eso fue agotar-dice la ojirosa saliendo de donde estaba

-Que no te habías ido-preguntan todos

-No dejare a mis clones a cargo de eso-dice

-Wow, tienes todo bajo control-después de una larga charla se escucha el timbre

-Mmm… nos vemos en el salón tengo cosas que hacer y Miyako te nesecito-dice

-Siempre-dicen sus amigos

-Claro-dice la ojiceleste

- **DESAPARICION-** grita desapareciendo a sus clones y haciendo que el hielo se derrita

-entonces me pediste, que me quedara para que te ayude a que quite el agua-pregunta

-Si-toma como respuesta

-Bien-dice- **ABSORCION-** grita haciendo que la tierra absorba el agua-termine-dice y ambas se van a clases

-Que clases nos toca-pregunta

-Nos toca arte-dice

-Bien vamos-las dos se apuraron y llegaron a su clase justo a tiempo

-Hola clase soy su profesora, mi nombre es Aoi Kiriya su profesora de arte, ya que son una clase súper avanzada, harán un dibujo y lo pondremos en la pared principal y pongan sus nombres porque aremos votos con los demás estudiantes de los otros salones-dice una chica peli azul ondulado amarrado a una coleta al lado izquierdo, piel pálida, ojos azul cobalto y de unos 20 años

-Bien comencemos-dicen todos

Cada uno pintaba algo diferente Kaoru dibujaba una cancha de futbol, Momoko la playa, Miyako dibuja un jardín, Brick unas frutas, Boomer un buen paisaje y Butch está dibujando una patineta pasaron unas horas, ya habían terminado de dibujar y pintar pero solo faltaba que se secas, pasaron unos minutos para que se secase y se lo enseñaron a su profesora

-PROFESORA TERMINAMOS-dice todos orgullosos

-Bien enséñemelo-dice la ojiazul y los demás asienten y se lo enseñan-wow buen toque con los bordados en el agua señorita Momoko y Miyako que hermoso jardin-todos habían terminado la profesora se llevo los cuadros cuando toco el timbre

-ahora que nos toca-pregunta la ojiverde

-Nos toca el almuerzo-dice la ojiceleste

-Valla Miyako te memorizaste todo el horario-pregunta

-Si-dice orgullosa

-Entonces que esperamos, vamos a comer-dice la ojiverde y el ojiverde mientras los demás asienten y se van a una cafetería elegante, a donde se les tenían asignadas

-wow esto sí que es elegante-los ojos de la ojiceleste se encienden

-Amigas porque nos habrán dicho que viniéramos aquí-pregunta la ojirosa, mirando a todos los alumnos de la clase A que estaban levantados y después apareció por arte de magia una persona en frente de todas

-Buenas tardes alumnos de diferentes clases en cada mesa hay una tarjeta con las letras de sus clases y se tendrán que sentar en esa misma mesa y habrán unas tarjetas y cartas con sus nombres también-afirma el señor-bien ya se pueden sentar-cada uno busco su puesto y mesa y cada uno agarro unas cartas que tenían destinado

 _ **POV DE MOMOKO LEEYENDO SU TARJETA**_

 _De: Kuriko Akatsutsumi_

 _Para: Momoko Akatsutsumi_

 _Onee-san nos cambiaron de cuarto ahora estamos en un cuarto con 4 camas en eso, ahora tendremos que dormir con unas chicas llamadas Emm…. Déjame acordarme Ah… Si se llaman Kaoru Matsubara y Miyako Gotokuji_

 _Onee-san espero verte pronto me entregaron una carta y me dijeron que te lo diera y que no la leyera nos vemos en cuando termines_

 _Atte: Kuriko Akatsutsumi_

Momoko termino de leer y se le armo una sonrisa en su rostro y después agarro el otro lo empezó a leer y su rostro se volvió sombrío, así que decidió salir, pero antes se disculpo y se fue de ese lugar antes de que la vieran así, el señor que estaba a cargo no le preocupo de que se fuera, porque el ya sabía porque ella se había ido, leamos lo que decía la carta

 _De: Señor Akatsutsumi_

 _Para: Momoko Akatsutsumi_

 _Hija lamento, lo que paso con tu madre y lo que hice sé que no me vas a perdonar pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y a Kuriko también, así que aquí te está el dinero para que se mantengan_

Termino de leer, miro el dinero y su rostro se ensombreció y se fue

-Sí, me disculpan me retiro-se disculpo y se fue dejando a todos confundidos

 _ **FIN DEL POV DE MOMOKO**_

-Que le habrá pasado-pregunta la ojiceleste

-A mi ni me preguntes que recién la conozco-responde desinteresada

-Ire a buscarla me acompañan-pregunta la ojiceleste

-No-dicen los tres Him

-Yo te acompaño Miyako-die la ojiverde

-Vamos-las dos salen de ahí y se dirigen al jardín

-Momoko al fin te encontramos-dicen las dos mientras toman aire

-Que hacen aquí-pregunta

-Vinimos a buscarte-responden

-Y para que-vuelve a preguntar

-Momoko que te pasó allá-señala a la cafetería

-mmm…. Una larga historia-dice

-Nos la quieres contar-preguntan

-SI no te importa claro-dice la ojiverde

-Claro así me podre desahogar un poco-dice

 _ **HASTA AQUI EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Rose: Pobre de Momoko, que le paso a la madre de Momoko y al padre**

 **Drake: No lo sé pero se me hace curioso, por cierto en ¿dónde está Phany?**

 **Yenia: está pintando con Antonia ¿Por qué?**

 **Drake: y no nos invito**

 **Zule: recuerdas la vez que la regañaron porque pintamos horrible**

 **Rose: es cierto no lo merecemos**

 **Phany: Llegamos y trajimos helado ¿Quién quiere?**

 **Todos: YO**

 **Phany: Bien tengan, ¿entonces quien me quiere ayudar a pintar**

 **Todos: YO**

 **Phany: Vamos, Espero que les haya gusta**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	5. El problema de Momoko

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: Hola mis queridos lectores como han estado espero que bien y tenemos una nueva amiga porque se nos olvido presentar ella es Ana**

 **Ana: Hola a todos como están soy Ana me pueden conocer por algunos reviews me conocen como Ana23 jejejeje**

 **Rose: es cierto aun seguimos molestas con Drake por lo que paso**

 **Drake: Pero ya les pedí perdón**

 **Antonia: Un perdón no sirve para nada**

 **Yenia: es cierto hubieras tocado la puerta antes de entrar**

 **Drake: en eso tienes razón jejejejeje**

 **Zule: Bien hermanito te dieron una lección no entres a un cuarto de mujeres, sin antes tocar**

 **Ana: Pobre mi primo**

 **Phany: Drake pórtate bien**

 **Drake: OK**

 **Rose: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen**

 **Las chicas 12 años**

 **Los chicos 12 años**

 **Capitulo 5: El problema de Momoko**

Cuando las chicas lograron encontrar a Momoko de un gran tiempo de estarla buscándola, ella decidió contarles lo que paso con sus padres y ella lo comenzó a explicar con sus poderes imitando las escenas

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

En una hermosa caso rosa de dos pisos habían dos chicas una de unos 8 años y otra de unos 6 años, vestían de negro, era un día lluvioso, las dos chicas estaban llorando porque su madre había fallecido por una enfermedad

-Mama no, nos dejes-dice tristemente la chica de 8 años

-Mama porque-dice triste su pequeña hermana

Pasaron unos meses desde que la madre de las dos chicas había muerto y el padre de desgraciado se fue de la casa, para casarse con otra mujer que tenía 1 hija que su esposo la había dejado, su padre se fue dejando a sus dos hijas solas en la casa, Momoko cumplía ese mismo día los 9 años y hasta que Momoko mágicamente izo hielo congelando la mitad de la casa y una señora entra a la casa sorprendida, era una maga disfrazada de persona normal

-Que pasa aquí-pregunta la señora mirando a Momoko asombrada

-Emm…. No lo sé solo paso de repente-contesto la ojirosa

-Cómo te llamas jovencita y cuántos años tienes-pregunta

-Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi y tengo 9 años recién los cumplí-responde

-Sus padres donde están-pregunta, en esa pregunta a Momoko y a Kuriko que estaba viendo todo le salen lagrimas de los ojos-vengan conmigo-las chicas sin pensarlo dos veces se van con la señora que abre un portal hacia otro lugar

-A dónde iremos-pregunta la ojirosa secándose las lagrimas

-Yo las criare para que no pasen el resto de sus vidas así-dice la señora amablemente

-Enserio-pregunta la ojinaranja

-Si-vuelve a decir amablemente, a las chicas les salen lágrimas y se van a la casa de la señora

Pasaron 3 años ya Momoko tenía los 12 años y Kuriko los 9 años, desde que las chicas se habían ido a vivir con la señora, pero algo trágico pasó, en donde vivían dos bandidos había comenzado a luchar contra la señora, cuando un bandido casi logra matar a la señora, Momoko se interpuso e izo un escudo de hielo defendiéndola

-Quítate niñata-dice uno de los 2 bandidos

-Como me llamaste estúpido-pregunta la ojirosa con un tono frio y sombrío como si no tuviese alma un mechón le tapaba un ojo, haciéndola ver tenebrosa

-Que te quites-volvió a decir

-Enserio-dice

Cuando Momoko estaba a punto de quitar la barrera escucho un quejido detrás de ella, ella se voltio a ver de quién era ese quejido cuando se voltio vio a uno de los bandidos atravesándole un cuchillo a la señora que la había estado criado

-COMO TE ATRAVEZ A HACER ESO MALDITO-grita la ojirosa furiosa su voz se hiso más profunda que antes

-Que vas a hacer en ese caso-pregunta burlón el bandido que estaba en frente de ella

-Acaso vas a congelarnos novata del hielo-se burla el otro bandido que le sacaba el cuchillo a la señora

-No o tal vez si-dice con la misma voz sombria

-Que acabaste de decir-pregunta furioso

-Ya verás pequeña mocosa-dice el otro bandido que venía a todo velocidad a apuñalar a la ojirosa

-Momoko cuidado-grita su hermana asustada

Momoko no dudo ningún segundo esa vez sus pensamientos estaban en ira y furia, hiso que un par hielo se movieran a la espalda o al frente de cada uno de los bandidos y haciendo que formaron formas de aguijones que los atravesaron

-Momoko que acabaste de hacer-pregunta su hermana pequeña con miedo

-No te preocupes eso solo para poder salvarnos-dice con una hermosa sonrisa-Hana estas bien-pregunta la ojirosa refiriéndose a la señora

-Si-dice mientras escupía un poco de sangre en eso entran 3 personas

-Están bien todos-pregunta un señor que parecía de la policía

-Si-responden las dos jóvenes mientras una policía por decirlo así se acercaba a ellos

-Que le paso-el señor apunta a Hana que estaba tirada en el piso con un charco de sangre rodeándola

-Esos bandidos-la ojinaranja señala a los dos bandidos que seguían atravesados con los aguijones de su hermana-nos comenzaron a atacar y mi hermana los venció-explica la ojinaranja

-Quien es tu hermana-pregunta uno de los señores

-Ella-la ojinaranja señala a la ojirosa que tenía su ropa llena de sangre

-Te encuentras bien-pregunta unos de los señores

-Si-responde la ojirosa

-Vengan con nosotros-las chicas le hicieron caso dejando a la pobre de Hana en el suelo

-Que pasara con Hana-pregunta la ojinaranja

-Nos encargaremos de ella luego-responde

Las chicas hicieron caso dirigiéndose a la escuela a la cual en la actualidad están escritas pasando por varias personas con cara de que paso aquí mientras 5 personas las vieron con cara de miedo y de que paso aquí (yo: el que no sabe a quién me refieran son a las chicas y a los chicos) y los señores se las llevaron a donde está el director de la escuela y le explicaron todo lo que paso

-Señor director esta señorita que está aquí-señala a Momoko-dice que venció a los dos bandidos más buscados-vuelve a decir

-Enserio-dice un señor de unos 30 años-cómo se llaman jovencitas-pregunta amablemente

-Me llamo Momoko Akatsutsumi y ella es mi hermana menor Kuriko Akatsutsumi

-Bien señoritas Momoko, Kuriko mis señores las escoltaran a un cuarto espero que se sientan bienvenidas, se duchen y se cambien y señorita Momoko en cuando termine todo lo que tiene que hacer por favor véame, nos vemos-las dos salen mientras los 5 chicos aun las veían

Los guardias las llevaron a un cuarto grande con 2 camas en el, apenas las chicas entraron se fueron a duchar y la que más se demoro en el baño era Momoko que se quitaba las manchas de sangre, cuando termino se dirigió a la dirección

-Con permiso-dice amablemente sentándose en la silla

-Pase-dice-bien señorita Akatsutsumi, he pensado meterla en este instituto que le parece-pregunta

-Meterme para que-pregunta

-Para que pueda aprender a controlar sus poderes-responde

-Entonces, si voy a aprender a usar mis poderes entro-dice

-Bien señorita Momoko ahora mismo todos están de vacaciones en 2 semanas serán las pruebas para ver de que clase serán-dice-nos vemos-se despide

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

 _ **-**_ No le digan a nadie-dice la ojirosa

-No te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie es una promesa-prometen las chicas

-Entonces esa chica que pasaba por ahí eras tú-pregunta la ojiceleste

-Creo que si-dice

-Entonces ya entendimos porque estabas llena de sangre-dice la ojiverde-Miyako casi se muere del miedo-se burla la ojiverde

-Oye estaba asustada cualquiera se asustaría con eso porque pensaba que nos iban a matar-se defiende la ojiceleste

-Como digas que nos toca después-pregunta la ojiverde

-Las dos horas siguientes las tenemos libre-responde la ojiceleste

-Enserio, creen que soy capaz de hacer eso-dice con el poco carácter que la caracterizaba

-Creo, que si-responde la ojiverde

-Sera mejor que se aparten de mi-dice la ojirosa con la misma voz de cuando mato a los bandidos y se va dejando a sus amigas ¿tristes?

-Vez Kaoru lo que acabaste de hacer-dice triste Miyako

-Y ahora yo que hice-pregunta fastidiada

-Espantaste a Momoko-responde enojada

-Como la voy a espantar ni que fuera gallina

-Que paso aquí, porque tanta energía negativa-pregunta Boomer

-Lo que pasa es que Kaoru espanto a Momoko-dice la ojiceleste molesta

-La espanto como una gallina-se burlan el ojiverde y el ojirojo

-Ya dejen de decir eso-dice molesta la ojiceleste

-Por cierto en donde esta-pregunta Boomer

-Se acaba de ir-responden

-Pero que es lo que paso, porque se fue-preguntan los Hims

-Es una larga historia-dicen

-No las podrías decir-preguntan los chicos

-NO-niegan

-Porque-preguntan

-Le prometimos que no lo haríamos-responden

-Bueno-dicen-entonces busquémosla-dicen

-No quiere que nos juntemos con ella-dice

-Porque-preguntan

-dos semanas antes han visto a una chica pelirroja con una chica menor que también era pelirroja y la mayor estaba llena de sangre-pregunta la ojiceleste

-Déjenme pensar-los tres comienzan a pensar-SI-responden

-Esa chica mayor era Momoko-dicen

-Esa chica era Momoko-preguntan

-Si-responde

-Enserio-vuelven a preguntar

-SI-responde irritada

Los chicos les preguntaron varias veces y las chicas le dan la misma respuesta una y otra vez

-Ya cállense de una vez-exaspera Kaoru

-Pero como Momoko puede ser una asesina-dice Butch sorprendido

-Nosotras nunca dijimos que era una asesina-mienten

-Debe ser una asesina si estaba llena de sangre-dice Boomer

-Déjenme un momento-Kaoru se aparta de ellos y le comienza a chatear a Momoko

 _Kaoru: Momoko podemos decirle lo que te paso_

 _A los chicos que irritan con sus preguntas_

 _Momoko: decirles, NO_

 _Kaoru: Pero…. Momoko por favor_

 _Momoko: OK, pero con tal de que yo se los diga_

 _Kaoru: SI, en donde estas_

 _Momoko: Estoy en el baño, ya estoy saliendo_

 _Kaoru: Entonces nos vemos en el patio trasero_

 _Momoko: Nos vemos allá_

Cuando Kaoru termino de hablar se dirigió donde los demás

-Bien Momoko les contara, pero no les digan a nadie-advierta la ojiverde

-OK-dicen los Hims

-Vamos al patio trasero-dice la ojiverde

-Vamos-gritan los demás y se dirigen al patio encontrándose a Momoko jugando con sus poderes

-Llegaron-dice la ojirosa

-Bien Momoko puedes comenzar con la explicación-dice la ojiverde

-Bien-dicen Momoko izo lo mismo que cuando le estaba explicando a Miyako y a Kaoru, Momoko demoro 10 minutos explicando todo

-Momoko eres toda una asesina-dice Butch orgulloso

-Enserio-pregunta con la voz que le había respondido a Kaoru y a Miyako antes de irse

-SI-dicen los demás menos Miyako y Kaoru orgullosos mientras estas decían con señas que pararan

-Me retiro-dice la ojirosa aun con su tono de voz

-Y ahora que hicimos-preguntan los Hims, mientras las 2 se pegan la frente con la palma

-Como que, que hicieron-responden molestas-la hirieron con un pasado tan cruel

-Oh eso-responde y las chicas hicieron la misma acción de pegarse la frente

-Si siguen así les quedara la frente roja-dicen los Hims

-Pueden dejar de ser tan idiotas-pregunta molesta la pelinegra

-A quien le dices idiota Duende-contraataca Butch

-A ti NOMO-contraataca Kaoru

-Ya dejen de sus peleas-dice la ojiceleste

-Tenemos que encontrar a Momoko-dice el ojirojo

-Hasta que decides hablar-se burlan sus hermanos-Porque tanta preocupación-se vuelven a burlar

-No es nada de lo que están pensando-se defiende sonrojado-Solo tenemos que encontrarla-vuelve a decir y quita la mirada y mira hacia otro lado

-Como digas-se burlan sus hermanos sin quitándole el ojo de enzima

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Antonia: Con que eso es lo que hiso el padre y lo que le paso a la madre**

 **Ana: HIMS LOS MALDIGO LASTIMARON A LA POBRE DE MOMOKO**

 **Phany: Cálmate Ana**

 **Yenia: El padre de Momoko es un desgraciado no se merece la vida**

 **Zule: Hana no debía de morir y la muerte de Hana fue dos semanas antes de que Momoko entrara a la escuela**

 **Drake: SON UNOS DESGRACIADOS, MALDITOS BANDIDOS**

 **Antonia: hicieron sufrir a las Akatsutsumi, no se merecen la vida**

 **Ana: Gracias Momoko, esos bandidos se lo merecían**

 **Phany: estoy igual de triste, mientras ellas se desahogan nos veremos la próxima**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	6. Conociendo nuevos amigos

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: Hola mis queridos lectores como han estado en mi falta de ausencia, Yenia en facebook me pidió que la pusiera en el fic así que le hice el favor, pero con otro nombre**

 **Yenia: GRACIASSS**

 **Antonia: Los que quieran aparecer en el fic solo déjenlo en los reviews**

 **Rose: Yenia estaba emocionadísima por aparecer**

 **Yenia: SI**

 **Phany: Bien**

 **Rose/Zule: DEJANOS APARECER TAMBIEN**

 **Phany: Enserio?**

 **Rose/Zule: Si**

 **Phany: Pero si ya están adentro**

 **Ana: A mi** **también**

 **Phany: Sip, Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen**

 **Las chicas 12 años**

 **Los chicos 12 años**

 **Capitulo 6: Conociendo nuevos amigos**

Después de que sus hermanos molestaran a su querido líder, Brick no se había inmutado del cuento ya que él conocía a la pelirroja, él cuando caminaba por ahí se la encontraba

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Hace unos 2 años había un pelirrojo en el mundo humano caminando seguido de sus dos hermanos, los tres estaban caminando sin rumbo fijo

-Socios que hacemos-se queja un pelinegro

-No lo sé-dice el ojiazul-que tienes en mente-pregunta

-No lo sé rubiecita-se burla el ojiverde

 **-** Deja de llamarme así-se queja el ojiazul

-Ya cállense los dos-exaspera Brick estaba fastidiado de tantos parloteos de sus hermanos

 **-** Lo siento su gran "líder"-se burla el ojiverde

-CALLATE BUTCH-exaspera Brick

-Chicos miren-Boomer llama señalando a tres señores gordos y ebrios molestando a dos jovencitas

-Deberíamos interferir-pregunta el ojiazul

-Yo si quiero pelea-dice el ojiverde con brillos en los ojos y va a donde los otros a paso lento en modo ninja

-Vamos preciosa solo una noche-dice un señor ebrio de unos 30 años

-Onee-san tengo miedo-dice una chica de pelo naranja de unos 8 años y un hombre gordo de unos 28 años le toca el brazo lastimándola-AHHH-dicen con dolor

-DESGRACIADO-grita una ojirosa con una voz sombría y a la vez furiosa dando un salto en el aire en un movimiento ágil le patea la cara al gordo que toco a su hermana lanzándolo contra un poste (yo: a su corta edad es demasiado fuerte XD)

-Pero q….-dicen los hermanos Hims sin palabras-Esa chica sique es fuerte-dicen los Hims asombrado

-Desgraciada como te atreves-dice el gordo mientras sus dos hermanos se lo llevan

-Vámonos Kuriko-dice la ojirosa cargando a su pequeña hermana en su espalda

-Eres fuerte Onee-san-dice respetuosa y mientras comienzan a caminar la chica le lanza una mirada fría a los hermanos Hims ella se habia dado cuenta de que estaban ahí, lo único que hicieron los chicos fue salir corriendo de ahí y mas Butch que estaba cerca de ella

-Vamos a casa-dice la ojirosa amablemente mientras su hermana se queda dormida hasta llegar a la casa

Pasaron 1 año de lo ocurrido era Septiembre los chicos salieron a dar un paseo pasando por la heladería a comer un poco de helado al entrar se sentaron en una de las mesas, cuando pasaron unos 10 segundos entran dos pelirrojas

-Chicos esas no son las dos pelirrojas de la otra vez-pregunta el ojiazul señalándolas

-Es cierto que harán aquí-pregunta y responde a la vez el ojirojo

-Ahora que lo veo ella esta alegre-pregunta el ojiverde

-Si la otra vez esta con la mirada fría-Boomer al decir esa palabra queda totalmente helado sentía que algo lo estaba congelando

-Socio como haces eso-pregunta el ojiverde mirando asombrado a Boomer que estaba 50% helado

-No lo sé solo sucedió-respondió con un poco de frio

Mientras los Hims trataban de descongelar a su hermano menor, en la otra mesa cierta pelirroja los miraba con un toque de gracia

-Que te causa gracias Onee-san-pregunta la ojinaranja

-Nada que quieres comer por tu cum….-la ojirosa no pudo terminar la oración porque vio unos shurikens acercase a ella la ojirosa le agacha la cabeza a su hermana mientras ella hace una barrera de hielo para defenderse

-Pero que Onee-san estas bien-pregunta la ojinaranja

-Si no te preocupes-unos de los shurikens le logro pasar por el hombro haciéndole una cortada

-Boomer ya sabemos quién te congelo-dice el ojirojo atento a la pelea dejando a su hermano medio congelado

-Me pueden sacar-suplica el ojiazul

-Si después-dice Butch ignorando las suplicas de su hermano

-Valla, valla eres tú de nuevo pelirroja-se burla el señor que la pelirroja le había pateado la cara

-Oh eran ustedes quienes tiraron esto-pregunta enseñando los shurikens en sus manos

-SI, Pelirroja por tu culpa ninguna chica se me acerca-se queja el señor

-No deberían de acercarse a un pervertido-se defiende burlona

-Ya verán Maldita-el señor con sus dos hermanos le comienzan tirar un montón de shurikens y asustando a los presentes

-Señorita escóndase-suplica una señora amablemente de unos 26 años y la ojirosa la ignora

-Kuriko escóndete-dice la ojirosa y obediente la ojinaranja le izo caso

Momoko bajo la barrera haciéndose invisible y dejando a los tres señores buscándola, Momoko se había acercado al señor que había comenzando la pelea y Momoko de un ágil movimiento noquea a los tres y volviendo en si

-Vámonos Kuriko-la ojinaranja le hiso caso y las dos se fueron-Usted llame a la policía antes de que despierten-la ojirosa le ordena a una de las trabajadoras y ella asustada asiente y comienza a llamar a la policía en cuando Momoko se estaba dirigiendo a su casa se desmaya en medio del parque asustando a los presentes, en eso llegan los médicos y policías atendiendo a la ojirosa y los demás llevándose a los tres señores

-Hermanos eso fue épico-dice emocionado Butch que salió de la heladería

-Es cierto-responde-esa chica apenas tiene unos 11 años y es ágil peleando-dice el ojirojo orgulloso

-Eh hermanos que paso ahí-dice Boomer señalando a una multitud rodeada en el parque

-No lo sé pero vamos a ver-dice interesado Butch mientras los tres van donde había un revuele rió encontrándose a tres médicos, a las dos pelirrojas una llorando y otra desmayada

-Que paso aquí-pregunta el ojiverde

-Parece que esta chica se desmayo por falta de sangre-dice la señora que trato de advertirle a Momoko de que se escondiera

-Oh ya veo-en eso los chicos se quedan por alguna extraña razón y unos minutos después Momoko despierta poco a poco

-En donde estoy-dice medio mareada

-No te preocupes jovencita estas bien-dice uno de los médicos

-Donde esta Kuriko-pregunta exasperada

-Onee-san-grita la menciona mientras abraza a Momoko y suelta un par de lagrimas

Después de que Momoko se recuperara, los médicos decidieron llevarlas a sus casas y los demás se fueron

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Pasaron las horas sin hablarse hasta que llego las horas de ir a los dormitorios cada uno se despidió

-Nos vemos-se despiden

Las chicas se dirigieron a sus cuartos, pero para la sorpresa de dos chicas tendrían que compartir cuarto las tres entraron encontrándose a una pequeña chica de unos 9 años acostada en una cama con las mantas naranjas

-Quien es ella una intrusa-se alarma la ojiverde agarrando una enorme roca de la nada

-Cálmate-grita la ojirosa-Es mi hermana-dice calmada

-Oh lo siento-dice la ojiverde avergonzada casi mata a la pobre hermana de la ojirosa

-Onee-san-gritan 3 chicas

-Kuriko/Ana/ Rose-gritan las chicas, Ana es una chica de unos 9 años pelo castaño, ojos verde oscuro, tez bronceada y una piyama verde caña, Rose es una chica de unos de unos 8 años pelo rubio, con ojos azul cobalto, tez pálida y una piyama celeste océano

-EH TIENEN HERMANAS-preguntan sorprendidas todas

-Oh lamento no presentarnos-dicen avergonzadas

-Soy Kuriko Akatsutsumi tengo 9 años cumplo los 10 el 15 de Septiembre y ella es mi hermana Momoko Akatsutsumi-dice amablemente

-Yo soy Ana Matsubara tengo 9 años cumplo los 10 el 3 de Agosto y ella es mi hermana Kaoru Matsubara-dice amablemente

-Mi nombre es Rose Gotokuji tengo 8 años cumplo los 9 el 23 de Noviembre y ella es mi hermana Miyako Gotokuji-dice amablemente

-Un gusto conocerlas-dicen las chicas

-Igual mente-dicen las menores

-Quieren ser nuestras amigas-dicen amablemente las chicas

-Con gusto-dicen las tres en eso entran 2 chicas y comienzan a correr por todos lados

-Lamento esto-se disculpa una chica de unos 13 años ojos azules, pelo marrón y rosa y con una niña en manos de unos 7 años ojos azules con el pelo castaño

-No te preocupes-dicen con una gotita estilo anime

-Enserio lo lamento-dice asiendo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Kenedid Corduroy (yo: ella es Yenia)-dice-y esta pequeña traviesa es Susan o Susana Corduroy (yo: ella es Zule)-dice

-No te preocupes-vuelven a decir

-Chicas quieren ser mis amigas-preguntan las dos a la vez

-Claro-dicen las otras 6

-Que bien-dice

-Nos vemos-se despiden

-Es bueno hacer amigos-dice la ojinaranja

-Es cierto-dicen las demás cómplices

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Chicas: CUTEE**

 **Phany: VERDAD**

 **Antonia: Pobre de Momoko, por cierto desde que iniciamos no he visto a Drake**

 **Ana/Zule: No te preocupes está haciendo cosas de hombres-dice con cara maliciosa**

 **Rose: Esa cara no me gusta nada**

 **Drake: AUXILIO**

 **Chicas: ¿¡EH!?**

 **Yenia: CORRAN**

 **Phany: Maldito Drake que acabaste de hacer**

 **Drake: esto fue un favor de Ana y Zule**

 **Phany: Hablamos de esto luego por ahora CORRAN**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	7. El lado oscuro

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: Hola mis queridos lectores estoy de vuelta**

 **Rose: Como lo han pasado**

 **Antonia: Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles con Drake**

 **Ana: Esta molesto con nosotras**

 **Phany: Y nosotras no hicimos nada XD**

 **Zule: Mientras resolvemos el problema con Drake continuemos con el cap**

 **Yenia: Creo que fue por el trabajito que le pidieron**

 **Antonia: Creo que si fue por eso y el pobre de Drake quedo aplastado pero no sufrió nada**

 **Kris: Ahora está en el hospital**

 **Phany: KRIS DE DONDE APARECISTE**

 **Kris: Querida que bueno verte**

 **Phany: ALEJATE**

 **Rose: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen**

 **Las chicas 12 años**

 **Los chicos 12 años**

 **Capitulo 7: Un lado oscuro**

Las chicas estaban en sus cuartos hablando animadamente, mientras sus queridas hermanas estaban jugando la una a la otra, las horas pasaron y todos se fueron a dormir el cuarto de las chicas era de un color crema y el piso era blanco con 3 literas una en la izquierda, en el centro y en la derecha Momoko dormía en el centro en la cama de arriba y Kuriko en la cama de abajo, Miyako a la izquierda y Kaoru a la derecha con las sabanas y almeadas de su respectivo color , al día siguiente

-Que flojera-dice la ojiverde aburrida aun tirada en la cama

-Kaoru apúrate que tenemos clases de magia ósea que podemos usar los poderes cuando queramos-dice la ojiceleste, esas palabras le subieron un poco el ánimo a Kaoru

-Además podrás patear traseros-dice la ojirosa en eso Kaoru se viste y se va corriendo

-Wow si funciono hehehe-ríe nerviosa la ojiceleste

-SI

Las dos se fueron a su salón encontrándose con Kaoru riendo a carcajadas igual que los Hims rojo y azul

-Que paso aquí

-Jajajajaja Momoko, Miyako hubieran visto lo que paso jajajajaja-dice Kaoru entre carcajadas

-YA NO ES GRACIOSO-grita el ojiverde avergonzado

Las dos chicas estaban despaldas, cuando Momoko por su entrenamiento de cuando era niña para proteger a su hermanita, sintió unas estrellas ninjas acercarse, Momoko se da la vuelta y los atrapa entre sus dedos, dejando a todos sorprendidos, igual que Miyako y Kaoru

-Se que estas ahí-dice la ojirosa seria defiriéndose a un chico, que estaba entre los arbustos

-estarán hablando solas-susurra y pregunta Brick a Butch y Boomer

-Creo que si-responden sus dos hermanos cuando sienten unos arbustos moverse

-Me atrapaste-dice un chico de pelo rojo y sus ojos rojos

-Me atrapaste-dice un chico de pelo negro y ojos castaños

-Buen trabajo-dice un chico de pelo castaños y ojos turquesa

-Buen trabajo Ryu-dice la chica

-A ti también Tomas/Charlie-dicen Miyako y Kaoru

-Que tengo que hacer para ganarte-dice desesperado

-No lo sé averígualo por ti mismo-dice la ojirosa burlona y fría

-Y que tal si voy por tu preciada hermana-dicen los chicos maliciosamente corriendo como locos hacia la pequeña hermanas de las chicas

-NO TE LO PERMITIRE-dicen asustando a todos

Las chicas tenía tanta ira acumulada se transformaron, que sus uniformes cambiaron 100%

El traje que tenía Momoko era de color negro la parte de arriba era pegado y ajustado, la parte de arriba llegaba solamente hasta arriba del busto, la parte de abajo era suelto negro hasta los tobillos, guantes negros hasta los codos abierto que tenía una punta que llegaba hasta el dedo del centro, bailarinas (yo: le iba a poner tacones pero después pensé en como correría, igual que las demás) negro, tenía una capa negra hasta las rodillas, el pelo de ella estaba suelto, ahora parecía tener 18 años, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y sus ojos se pusieron rojos

El traje que tenía Miyako era de color negro la parte de arriba era ajustado con mangas largas hasta los codos, la parte de abajo era una falda blanca que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y arriba de la falda habían unas telas negras rodeando toda la parte de atrás de la falda, tenía unas medias negras largas, unas bailarinas negras puro, su pelo iba suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda, parecía tener 16 años y el brillo de sus ojos desaparecieron

El traje que tenía Kaoru era negro la parte de arriba tenia cuello de tortuga sin mangas ajustado, en la cintura tenía un lazo que le sujetaba para apretarle, tenía una falda que le llevaba hasta las rodillas esponjada con varias telas suaves negras, unas bailarinas iguales a los que usan las chicas para bailar ballet, su pelo iba suelto hasta la espalda, parecía tener 17 años y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció

Las dos salieron corriendo dejando a los chicos sonrojados y asustados, Las chicas se habían parada enfrente de los tres chicos

-A donde iban-pregunta la voz de ultra tumba de Momoko tapando su rostro con el flequillo de su galluza, igual que las demas

-Creen que con tan solo cambiarse de look nos van a asustar-dice confiado Charlie

Momoko y las chicas levantaron el rostro, los únicos ojos que habían cambiado eran los de Momoko a un color rojo sangre más clara que la de Brick

-No podrán intimidarnos-dice Ryu con aire de valiente, pero por dentro se moría de miedo

Las chicas misteriosamente sacaron un cuchillo asustando mas a los presentes pero más a ellos, los chicos estaban abrazados entre sí en cuanto sienten algún liquido caliente escurrirse entre sus piernas, los chicos asustados y orinados XD se fueron corriendo dejando un rastro de su orine en el suelo

-Eso fue todo-dice un poco mareadas las tres y se desmayan pero antes de caer al suelo Brick, Butch y Boomer las agarran y la ropa de ambas vuelve a blanco y después a su uniforme, Los chicos se las llevan a la enfermería para que las atiendan

El lado oscuro de las chicas se ha revelado, que harán con ellos, desatara crímenes descúbranlo en el siguiente cap

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Jajajaja les dejaria el link o descripción de los vestidos pero no se como XD SORRY**

 **Yenia: Si quieren saber cómo nos disculpamos con Drake no fue nada lindo**

 **Rose: Ya nos disculpamos con Drake y lo arreglamos todo**

 **Drake: No fue fácil de cómo me pidieron perdón jejejejeje**

 **Phany: Nos vemos**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	8. El reencuentro y un beso

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: Hola mis queridos lectores como han estado espero que bien**

 **Ana: Aclararemos una cosa**

 **Rose: Drake no estaba molesta con nosotras sino con Ana y Zule**

 **Drake: Es cierto por hacerme ese trabajito que me dejo todos los huesos rotos**

 **Ana/Zule: Lo sentimos**

 **Drake: No hay de que**

 **Rose: Bueno ya arreglamos todo**

 **Ana: Bueno vamos a comenzar**

 **Phany: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen**

 **Aclaraciones: Tal vez este cap tenga algunas palabras fuertes, pero es necesario y será algo fuerte pero solo por el final, pero no tan fuerte XD**

 **Las chicas 12 años**

 **Los chicos 12 años**

 **Capitulo 8: El rencuentro y un beso**

Las chicas estaban despertando en las camillas de la enfermería, mientras veían que tenían hielo en la frente

-Que paso aquí-pregunta la ojiceleste, un poco adolorida

-Oh veo que despertaron-dice la dulce voz de la enfermera

-En donde estamos-pregunta la ojiverde, adormilada

-Oh, no se preocupen ahora mismo están en la enfermería-dice la enfermera

-Porque estamos aquí-pregunta la ojiceleste

-Oh, es que se transformaron en un lado oscuro y se desmallaron por tanta energía-explica la enfermera

-Oh ya veo-dice la ojiverde

-Desde cuando estamos aquí-pregunta la ojiceleste

-Están aquí hace 2 horas, en cuanto toque el siguiente timbre será el receso-explica la enfermera

-Gracias, señorita-dice la ojiceleste feliz

-Momoko qué opinas de eso-las dos miran a Momoko que no respondía que estaba pegada a un libro que estaba leyendo-que lees-pregunta la ojiceleste

-Chicas miren-Momoko le enseña a las dos lo que decía el libro

-PERO Q…-no terminaron de decir porque estaba concentrada lo que decía

Lo que decía el libro era "Hace unos años atrás en un pequeño pueblo, los ansíanos de ese lugar que tenían el poder de predecir el futuro, predijeron que tres chicas en el año 2016 al cumplir los 11 o los 12 años revelarían un lado que ninguna otra persona podrá tener"

-Pero que-dice la ojiceleste

-Esto es lo que tenemos-dice la chica

-esperen dice algo mas-la ojirosa llama la atención de sus amigas

-Dice que ese lado oscuro tiene etapas-dice la ojiverde

-1. La ropa a negro, 2. Los ojos a un tono rojo, 3. Los dientes afilados, 4. El aura a una diabólica, si tiene una valentía alta podría controlar su lado oscuro-lee la ojiverde

-Bueno yo apenas tengo la etapa 1, ni yo sabía que tenía eso-dice la ojiverde

-Yo igual-dice la ojiceleste

-Yo tengo la etapa 2 esta es la segunda vez que me pasa-dice la ojirosa

Un silencio mortal a domino el lugar, hasta que toco el timbre de la merienda

-Gracias señorita nos retiramos-dice cortes mente la ojiceleste

-No hay de que si se sienten mal regresen-dice la enfermera

-Lo haremos-fue lo último que dijeron y se fueron

Ellas pasaban incomodas por los pasillos del instituto ya que ellas eran el tema de la escuela

-Que tanto nos miran-pregunta Kaoru molesta

-Creo que nos volvimos el tema del instituto-dice Miyako

-y la única que comienza los chismes en Himeko-dice Momoko, pero como si fuera convocado apareció

-Pero que tenemos aquí-se burla-las tres chicas endemoniadas-dice mientras los demás ríen, menos un trió

-Valla pero si es la pecosa de Himeko-se burlan Momoko y Kaoru

-QUE HAN DICHO, ¡ESTUPIDAS!-grita molesta

-Te arrepentirás por decir eso maldita-Kaoru molesta la agarra del cuello ahorcándola, pero es detenida por Miyako y Momoko, soltando a Himeko

-Arg, le diré a mi papi-chilla la chica roja de la rabia, pero ninguna de las 3 le hiso caso-ME LAS PAGARAN ESTUPIDAS-grita en eso Momoko solamente se dio vuelta, puso sus ojos rojos haciendo que Himeko hiciera lo que Momoko estuviera pensando, Momoko si podía controlar su otro lado, Himeko comenzó a correr en 4 patas ladrando como Chiguagua y todos comienzan a reír, Momoko hizo que sus ojos volvieran a la realidad

-Bien Himeko quedaras así hasta que toque el timbre-dice la ojirosa con voz de ultratumba

-Te lo mereces estúpida-dice burlona la ojiverde

-LE DIRE A MI PAPI, GUAU-se queja Himeko mientras ladraba

-Buen trabajo-dice unas voces tras ellas

-Tú crees-dice la ojirosa sin ni siquiera girarse

-Al fin le dieron ese merecido a Himeko-dice Butch alegre

-JA como digas-dice la ojiverde

-Nadie se atrevería a hacerle eso a Himeko-dice Boomer-pero veo que ustedes si-dice este divertido

-Jejejejeje tú crees-ríe nerviosa la ojiceleste ya que ella no hiso nada

-Saben chicos si siguen con su charlateria, de algo que no queremos escuchar…-pausa fríamente la ojirosa-podrían hacer lo mismo que Himeko-agrega con una voz fría, los sudaron frio ella era quien había hecho que Himeko actuara así

-L-Lo sentimos-dicen los chicos

Todos se dirigieron a su salón porque había tocado el timbre de entrar a los salones

-Chicos tengo una pregunta-dice la ojiceleste-Quien nos llevo a la enfermería-pregunta

-Mmm…nosotros-dice el ojiazul

-Gracias-agradecen las chicas

-De nada-pero antes de que continuaran con el paso Himeko se para al frente de los 6

-PAPI, AQUÍ ESTA LA ESTUPIDA, QUE ME HISO HACER ASÍ-se queja en eso sale un señor detrás de Himeko

-Con que tú eres la famosa Momoko-dice el señor

-Para serle sincera si soy Momoko, pero no soy famosa-se burla la joven

-Se puede saber, PORQUE TRATAS A MI CARAMELITO ASÍ-grita en eso Momoko pierde la paciencia

-Primero que nada señor si no me conoce no me alce la voz y segundo le puedo hacer lo que se me regale la gana si, ESTA MALDITA SE META CONMIGO Y USTED TRAIDOR DE FAMILIAS-grita harta

-COMO TE ATREVEZ A HABLARLE ASI A MI HIJA-el señor le iba a levantar la mano a Momoko, pero el reconoció a la chica ya que ella tenía la cabeza abajo-Oh, Momoko perdóneme…yo no quería-dice arrodillándose ante ella

-NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU ESPANTOSA CARA-dice molesta-YA ME HICISTE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE Y AHORA TE MUESTRAS DEFENDIENDO A TU QUERIDICIMA HIJA-dice más molesta-SABES CUANTOS AÑOS E SUFRIDO POR TU CULPA-grita mucho más molesta

-Pero que pasa aquí-preguntan todos confundidos

-Hija perdóname-dice este tratando de tranquilizar el ambienta

-HIJA-gritan todos hasta Himeko

-NO ME DIGAS HIJA MALDITO DESGRACIADO-dice molesta-COMO TE PUDISTE IR CON UNA DESGRACIADA, BUENA PARA NADA, TENDRIAS QUE IRTE PARA CUIDAR A UNA DESGRACIADA-grita la chica

-Pero era por el bien de la familia-dice este

-BIEN DE LA FAMILIA, DEJARME SOLA CON KURIKO ES UN BIEN PARA LA FAMILIA ACASO TE HAS PUESTO A PENSAR CUANTOS AÑOS DE SUFRIMIENTO E TENIDO-grita súper molesta estaba roja de la ira

-Pero

-Nada de Peros, LARGATE DE MI VISTA AHORA-dice molesta

-Pero

-AHORA-grita

-TU MALDITA ZORRA DEJA DE GRITARLE A MI PADRE-dice Himeko metiéndose en la conversación

-TU CALLATE HIJA DE PERRA, QUE ESTAS PARIDA POR UN BUENO PARA NADA-grita molesta, mientras los verdes y Brick miraban atentos la pelea desde un buen punto de distancia, mientras los azules deciden irse

-Esto se está poniendo bueno-dicen los verdes emocionados

-SHH-los calla el rojo

-TU NO TE ATREVAZ A GRITARME-grita molesta Himeko

Momoko de tanta ira, se volvió a transformar en su lado malvado, pero sus ojos se pusieron un rojo más puro, más puro que el de Brick y esta vez le salieron los colmillos

-Si no se van tomaran las consecuencias-dice molesta de una voz de ultratumba con la cabeza abajo haciendo que todos sudaran frio y tragaran duro

-Y si no queremos-pregunta Himeko en eso Momoko sube la cabeza con cara de psicópata

-Daré a la cuenta de 3-dice-1…-comienza a contar pero Himeko y el padre de Himeko no se mueven

-No me moveré-dice tercamente Himeko

-2…-dice pero ninguno de los dos se mueve-TRES-grita en eso saca una espada de verdad con gran filo, estaba decidida cortarle la cabeza a los dos pero Brick reacciona y corre hacia donde estaba Momoko agarrándole los brazos por atrás

-QUITATE-dice molesta la ojirosa

-NO-dice el chico

-DEJAME-dice molesta

-VALLANCE-dice el chico y los dos reaccionan y se van corriendo asustados

-BRICKY ERES MI HEROE-grita la pelirroja corriendo

-QUE ACABASTE DE HACER-grita la chica molesta

-Tratando que no mates a nadie-dice tranquilo soltándola pero ella seguía transformada

-Sabias algo-dice la chica

-Dime

-Me acabaste de soltar y aun estoy transformada-explica con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Y-pregunta

-Sabes que ya que me soltaste puedo matarlos-dice la chica, pero Himeko de terca se acerca a ellos

-Pero valla princesita aun estas aquí-pregunta la ojirosa

-Si vine a buscar a mi Bricky-dice la chica ignorando a Momoko, pero Momoko comienza a sacar una espada pero Brick la vuelve a detener

-Pero que terca eres te puedes largar-dice Brick cruel mente

-No, no puedo dejar que una estúpida me quite a mi chico-dice la chica posesivamente, Momoko tenía la cabeza y aun con la cara de psicópata

-LARGATE-dice Brick soplando fuego haciendo que el vestido de Himeko se quemara poco a poco

-NO-dice ella sabia cual era el poder de Brick así que trajo una botella de agua y apago el fuego

-Brick-se escucho la voz de Momoko llamarlo-Puedo matarla-pregunta la chica subiendo secamente la cabeza

-No

-PERO PORQUE ESA HIJA DE PERRA SE LO MERECE-grita mientras intentaba soltarse

-Ya cálmate-dice tratando de sostenerla

-NO-dice-Esta chica es una bastarde niña de papi-dice la chica molesta

-Uhh se está poniendo interesante-dice interesada Kaoru

-Tienes razón-dice-pero desde cuando llegaron ustedes-dice refiriéndose a los azules que solo se encogían de hombros y seguían mirando la pelea atentos

-HEY A MI NADIE ME DICE NIÑA DE PAPI-se queja Himeko

-¿NO?-dice esta en forma de burla-Entonces porque siempre te excusas con tu papi-dice la ojirosa

-Ehh…Bueno….AH eso que tiene que ver contigo-dice

-BRICK SUELTAME-dice la chica pero el pelirrojo se negaba

-YA TRANQUILIZATE-dice el chico molesto por la terquedad de la chica

-NO-dice, pero en esa respuesta Brick se le ocurrió una idea pero sus hermanos lo llenarían de preguntas

-HEY TÚ PELIRROJA DEJA A MI BRICKY-dice la chica

-Con gusto de lo doy, si me lo quitas de enzima, para poder MATARTE-dice la chica

-TRANQUILIZATE-Brick solamente tenía de opción su idea

-NO, si quieres que me tranquilice tendrás que intentarlo-dice la chica con la misma voz de ultratumba

-Enserio-pregunta con un tono pícaro

-Que insinúas-preguntan las dos pelirrojas

-Nada-responde con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Brick que estarás insinuando-le pregunta Butch a Boomer

-Si lo supiera te lo respondería-dice Boomer

Momoko comenzó a sentir que un golpe se acercaba a ella y ella no podía esquivarlo la una opción que tenia era tirar al zopenco de Brick al suelo

-Al fin soy libre-dice esta sobándose las manos, pero su libertad no duro por mucho-MALDITO BRICK DEJAME-dice molesta

-OYE COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIRLE ESO A BRICK-dice la pelirroja molesta

-Me da igual que me lo diga-dice secamente sorprendiendo a todos

-QUEEEEEE-ese fue el grito que se escucho de parte de Himeko sorprendida

-Brick ya que dijiste tus palabras hacia Himeko, ME PODRIAS SOLTAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-grita está molesta

-NO-dice ya fastidiado

-No me digas que te gusta Himeko-dice en eso Himeko se pone roja y Brick con cara de asco

-Es cierto Brick acaso gustas de mi-pregunta la chica esperanzada

-NO, jamás aunque estuviera loco-dice asqueado

-Si no es ella porque no me dejas matarla-dice la chica secamente

-Porque sería un mal para ti-dice el chico serio

-Un mal para mí-pregunta-o un mal para la hija de perra que tengo ante mis ojos-pregunta la chica, eso dejo en calla a Brick, en eso Momoko comienza a emanar un aura pero el aura demoraba suerte

-Pero q….-todos asustados vieron el aura de Momoko

-BRICK NO DEJES QUE MOMOKO COMPLETE SU AURA-advierten las dos amigas de Momoko, pero Brick no tenía idea que hacer, hasta que se le vino su idea a la mente así que trago duro

-Momoko perdóname por esto-un mechón de su cabello le tapaba un ojo, y Brick volteaba a Momoko para que la mirara fijamente mirando sus ojos que parecían muertos, Momoko bajo su rostro rompiendo el contacto visual, pero Brick la levanta por el mentón y se acerca lentamente a su rostro

-Pero q….-no término de decir al sentir unos labios rozar los de ella, Momoko quedo en shock igual que los demás, Momoko no sabía cómo responder, así que se dejo llevar

-No creí que Brick la besara a ella-dice Butch sorprendido

-Estoy contigo hermano-dice cómplice su hermano

-Suerte que todos tienen clases-dicen las dos amigas de Momoko

-QUEEEE-grita Himeko al ver tal acción-me largo-dice la chica comenzando a correr

El vestido de Momoko se volvió blanco y después al uniforme

-Ehh…yo...-tartamudea la ojirosa tímida y roja

-No te preocupes por nada-dice el

-Lo siento, por hacer todo eso-se disculpa la chica nerviosa

-No te preocupes-dice el chico y le planta un pequeño beso corto-Nos vemos

-S-si-dice la chica rojísima y en eso se acercan sus amigas

-Momoko como te sientes-pregunta la ojiceleste-Te encuentras bien

-Como se sintió-pregunta pícaramente la ojiverde

-CALLATE-dice la chica sonrojada

-Y para ser claros fueron 2 besos-dice la ojiceleste

-1. Para quitarte ese aura y el 2. No sé porque-explica Kaoru

-Se ve que le gustas-picara la ojiceleste

-Que NO-dice roja a más no poder, claro si se puede XD y Momoko comienza a caminar

-Como digas-las dos chicas siguen a Momoko entre carcajadas

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Uhh ese cap estaba fuerte lamento las palabras inapropiadas y el cap digamos que es algo largo en mi punto de vista XD**

 **Rose: No importa al menos se dieron un beso, no 2 besos XD**

 **Phany: Eso fue todo, pero digamos que todos se fueron menos 4 personas que son Antonia, Drake, Kris y Rose**

 **Rose: Es cierto porque ustedes no se fueron**

 **Drake: No tenía ganas, no tenía nada que hacer**

 **Kris: Y yo estoy aquí para cuidar a alguien en especifico, para que se aparte de un idiota**

 **Drake: Escuche eso**

 **Rose: mientras ellos pelean por una persona en específico**

 **Phany: Nos vemos**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	9. Entrenando y un violador

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: Hola mis queridos lectores como han estado, faltan 4 días para subir la nueva historia Reunidos por el desierto**

 **Rose: Continuemos con el cap**

 **Kris: SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DE TODOS**

 **Phany: Oh se me olvidaba ya hemos avanzado 2 caps de la nueva historia**

 **Drake: Y lo de hombre más feliz, es que tiene N-O-V-I-A**

 **Kris: Es una de las mejores**

 **Phany: Si que está feliz**

 **Kris: Porque soy el hombre más feliz del mundo**

 **Antonia: Y unos de mis inventos XD**

 **Kris: ¿Qué?**

 **Phany: Nada**

 **Rose: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen**

 **Aclaraciones: Shuriken y estrellas ninjas son lo mismo**

 **Las chicas 12 años**

 **Los chicos 12 años**

 **Capitulo 9: Entrenando y un violador**

Después de estar riendo de la escena de Momoko, vamos con los chicos

-Brick te luciste-dice su hermano del centro

-A que te refieres-pregunta el haciéndose el que no sabe

-No te hagas, Besaste a la chica más popular de todas-dice Butch con brillitos en los ojos

-Y-pregunta desinteresado

-Como que "Y" te luciste-dice el chico de nuevo

-Me lucí-pregunta aun sin entender

-Ach, ósea que ahora vas a ser el más popular-explica el chico

-No lo quiero ser, no soporto a las chicas como Himeko-dice Brick serio

-Si, como digas-dice Butch-Boomer porque no dices nada-pregunta mirando a su hermano

-Por nada, para donde íbamos-pregunta Boomer estaba caminando de espaldas-BRICK ESTRELLAS NINJAS SE ASERCAN A TI-dice Boomer alarmado

Brick se gira rápidamente mirando las estrellas ninjas como dijo Boomer acercarse a el pero eran estrellas ninjas originales, Brick no pudo hacer nada más que agacharse y lo izo y las estrellas se llevaron la gorra de Brick hacia un árbol enterrándolo o haciéndolo guindar

-Oye que te pasa-grita Brick para ver a donde había caído su gorra, pero más estrellas se dirigían hacia el

-BRICK MÁS-gritan sus dos hermanos

-Que-Brick se gira, agarra su gorra y ve a al provocante de tantas estrellas ninjas

-Vamos Brick porque huyes-dice Momoko burlona

-Con que eras tú-dice el chico burlonamente

-Te vas a apurar o te vas a quedar ahí-pregunta la chica mientras mueve su pie derecho hacia atrás

-Pero que haces-pregunta molesto, ahora su gorra esta agujerada

-Entrenando que no vez, tenemos la hora libre-responde burlona

-Oh… ya veo entonces comencemos-dice el chico cuando iba a comenzar pero es detenido

-ALTO-grita Butch deteniendo todo

-Ahora que quieres-pregunta la voz molesta de Brick

-Bueno como gane contra Miyako-señala a la ojiceleste que estaba roja de la vergüenza-y quedamos nosotros, con quien "entrenare" yo-pregunta eso dejo pensativo a todos

-Bien como Brick es el líder porque él no decide con quien quiere pelear-dice Butch

-Buena idea pero quiero pelear con los dos-dice Brick pensativo-ayúdame Kaoru

-Bien pelea con Butch-dice la chica con simpleza y en eso viene Momoko no molesta por la idea mejor dicho estaba tranquila

-Kaoru porque hiciste que ellos dos pelearan-pregunta Miyako

-Por nada importante solo quería ver como los hermanos se hacen puré-dice la chica maliciosamente

-Que mala-dice la ojiceleste mientras veía entretenido la pelea

-Momoko, como te hiciste eso-Momoko se miro donde la ojiverde le había enseñado

-No lo sé solo apareció-Momoko tenía como un tatuaje negro, pero ante la vista de los demás parecía un moretón

-Si, como digas-dice Kaoru interesada en la pelea de los Hims

-Brick aunque seas mi hermano, no tendré compasión contigo-dice Butch confiado

-No la estoy pidiendo-dice Brick

-BUENO COMENCEMOS, CADA PARTICIPANTE LANCE SU POKEMON-grita Boomer haciendo que todos caigan de espaldas

-BOOMER ACABASTE DE CAGAR EL MOMENTO-gritan molestos Kaoru y Butch

-Ups, lo siento-dice Boomer avergonzado

-No importa-dice Butch

-Chicas no huelen a sangre-pregunta Momoko que enserio si olía a sangre

-Tienes razón si huele a sangre-dicen las otras dos, cuando las tres miran al supuesto moretón de Momoko, veían sangre salir

-Chicas vengo después-Momoko se fue hacia la enfermería para ver que le revisaran el brazo

-Yo te acompaño-dice Miyako y las dos se van

-Ahora a donde se irán esas dos-pregunta Butch y los demás se encogen de hombros menos Kaoru -Tú sabes a donde se fueron-Kaoru solamente se encogió de hombros

-ES HORA DE LA PELEA, COMIENCEN-grita Kaoru cambiando de tema

-Bien, Bien-dice Butch

La pelea comenzó, Brick se hiso invisible y Butch también se hiso invisible, Brick había formado un campo de fuerza de fuego pero no se veía, podía escucharse los pasos de Butch acercarse, ya que sus pasos eran lentos, perezosos para ser precisos, así que se acerca quemándose todo, así que decidió volver a la realidad y correr hacia el baño

-Bueno gente eso fue todo-dice Kaoru haciendo que todos los que estaban presente se marcharan, en eso viene Miyako, con cara de trauma- Miyako que te pasa y porque tienes sangre

-Que tengo sangre-Miyako sale corriendo hacia el baño

-Ahora que le pasa-preguntan los dos Hims que se acercaban a ellos

-No lo sé pero tenía cara de trauma-explica la chica

-Cara de trauma-preguntan confundidos

-Sí, cara de trauma

-Escuchaste que en el baño de mujeres había un señor desconocido tratando de violar a una estudiante-chismea un chico de la clase B

-Señor, Violar-Kaoru sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo al baño de mujeres seguido de los dos Hims

-Pero qué diablos-Kaoru para en seco al mirar el baño, con un señor adentro enterrado en hielo puro manchado en sangre, a una chica de la clase A abrazando a Momoko, que tan solo abrazaba a la chica con el brazo izquierdo-Momoko que paso aquí-pregunta Kaoru preocupada

-Este mugriento estúpido intento violarse a Kenedid -explica la chica con cierto asco

\- Kenedid -pregunta los demás vieron todo lo que pasaba en eso entra, algunas amigas de Mazarí

\- Kenedid, estas bien-preguntan sus dos mejores amigas

-Si-responde un poco traumada

-Gracias Momoko-Senpai-agradecen las dos amigas de la chica y se la llevan

-No hay porque decir senpai-dice la chica avergonzada

-Momoko que pasó aquí-pregunta Kaoru

-Nada importante Kaoru-dice la chica mientras sale del baño manchada en sangre-Me iré a mi cuarto por un rato-dice Momoko y se retira

-Que les pasa ¿les comió la lengua el ratón?-pregunta Kaoru mirando a los Hims callados-Si, quedaron mudos-dice divertida y comienza a caminar seguido de los chicos

-BRO-se escucha el grito de Butch

-Butch en dónde estabas-pregunta su hermano menor

-En donde más puedo estar zopenco-dice-Porque tanto alboroto

-Sabes quién es Kenedid-pregunta la chica

-Si porque-pregunta aun sin saber

-Bueno-Kaoru le explica todo

-NO, enserio-pregunta sorprendido

-Si zopenco, ahora mismo voy a nuestro cuarto-dice la chica

-Nuestro cuarto-pregunta los Hims

-Sí, comparto cuarto con ella y Miyako y a decir verdad Momoko es la mayor de todos nosotros-dice la chica dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-Mayor-dice Brick sorprendido-pensé que tú eras la mayor

-No, ella es la mayor-Kaoru se adentra a un cuarto seguido de los Hims

-ONEE-SAN-grita una chica igual que Kaoru así que ella la carga

-TIENES UNA HERMANA-gritan los Hims sorprendidos

-Onee-san las hermanas mayores de Kuriko y Rose entraron al cuarto llenas de sangre, que paso-pregunta la chica inocente

-Cosas de la escuela-dice la chica en eso sale Miyako con otro uniforme limpio y el otro lavándose

-Oh… Kaoru hola-dice la chica cargándose a su hermana con una toalla en la cabeza

-Donde esta Momoko-pregunta la ojiverde

-Está en la enfermería después de que ella llegara unos minutos después comenzó a gritar de dolor-explica la chica

-Gritar de dolor-pregunta ahora si preocupada- _1\. El otro lado, 2. El tatuaje de Momoko y ahora Momoko gritando de dolor que quiere decir todo es raro-_ piensa ahora si alterada

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Hola mis queridos aquí les traigo el cap y responderé reviews**

 **Rose: Ok**

 **Antonia-la-loka** **: Me alegra de que lo hayas amado jejejejej, Poryni me alegra de que te agrade el drama XD, Irene estoy contigo XD, enserio crees que mejoro, si tu lo dices, aquí está la continuación amiguis**

 **Ana23: Crees eres la segunda persona que cree que esto es muy dramático XD, me alegra de que te haya gustado y también me gustaron los dos besos, gracias por las inspiraciones aquí te traigo el siguiente cap**

 **Laura249: Creo que con lo que dijiste significa que te gusto el cap jejejeje me alegra**

 **Phany: Eso es todo**

 **Kris:** **SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DE TODOS**

 **Ana: Si eso ya lo dijiste**

 **Phany: Nos vemos la próxima**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	10. Un rayo de colores

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: Hola mis queridos lectores como han estado espero que bien aquí está el siguiente cap**

 **Rose: Cierto, la nueva historia ya esta subida**

 **Antonia: Responderemos los reviews antes**

 **Phany: Comencemos con los reviews, los responderé dependiendo de cómo me lo manden**

 **Laura249: Jajajajaj me alegra de que te gustase, disfruta el cap**

 **Jade: Bueno hare lo posible de ver que los chicos son fuertes así que por ahora disfruta el cap**

 **Antonia-la-loka: Jajajajaj Irene sí que te causo gracia que Boomer dijera que lanzasen su pokemon, le gusta mucho ese juego por eso, bueno querida amiga disfruta el cap**

 **Ana23: Cierto son desquiciados, no te preocupes, cierto ahora veras lo fuerte que son enserio son fuertes, Nos leemos después, disfruta el cap**

 **Phany: Bueno amigos eso fue todo**

 **Antonia: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **Aclaraciones: Los seis tienen tatuajes como los de Momoko pero diferentes y todos los tienen el hombro la camisa de los chicos y de las chicas es manga larga**

 **Las chicas 12 años**

 **Los chicos 12 años**

 **Capitulo 10: Un rayo de luz de colores**

Cuando iban a abrir la puerta para salir, se encontraron a Momoko con su tatuaje brillando en un tono rosa, en cuanto Momoko pasa por el lado de los 5 chicos y los 5 comienzan a gritar

-AHHHH-gritan los 5, Momoko se estaba aguantando el dolor, en unos segundos después

-Pero que, que fue eso-preguntan los 5 ya calmados

-Chicos muéstrenme su brazo-dice la ojirosa en eso ellos le enseñan el brazo encontrándose con un tatuaje

-QUE ES ESTO-dice los tres alterados

Brick tiene un tatuaje de un dragón, Boomer tiene un tatuaje de un viento con unas estrellas azules, Butch tiene un tatuaje de un rayo, Momoko tiene un tatuaje de un corazón de rubí, con un encaje gris a su alrededor, Kaoru tiene una estrella verde con negro y con varias estrellas a su alrededor y Miyako tiene una mariposa con su color con unas raíces negras a los costados de las alas

-Ven también tienen tatuajes-dice la ojirosa tranquila

-Porque lo tenemos si antes no lo teníamos-pregunta Boomer y Butch, Brick solamente estaba callado

-Error mi querido amigo-dice la chica-siempre lo han tenido, pero necesitaban despertarlo con el contacto de unos de estos-explica la ojirosa

-Pero que….-iba a decir algo, pero toco el timbre de ir a clases

-Les explico luego esto, vamos a clases-dice la chica y todos le hacen caso

Cuando llegan a clases, el director entro y les dio un informe

-Chicos sus profesores no han venido por una junta-avisa-Chicos, se que esta es su primera vez pero quiero que salgan al mundo exterior y quiero que entrenen sus nuevos poderes que están por experimentar-explica el director

-Usted como sabe eso-pregunta Butch

-Momoko…te los encargo-dice el señor antes de retirarse y no responder a la pregunta de Butch

-Buen chicos como escucharon, andando-dice la ojirosa para salir del hermoso jardín

-Bueno pondremos a prueba esto poderes-dice Butch

-Podremos destruir cosas-pregunta Kaoru esperanzada

-Sí, como van a probar sus poderes sin destruir cosas-pregunta la ojirosa divertida

-SI-dicen los dos ojiverdes

Los 6 llegaron al gran portón que separa la academia de las afueras

-Alto ahí-dice uno de los guardias

-A donde se dirigen-pregunta otro guardia

-Me dirijo a las afueras de la academia, con la orden del director, vengo a nombre de Momoko-dice seria asustando a los guardias

-Nos volvemos a ver Akatsutsumi-dice un chico que estaba detrás de ellos

-Oh valla pero si es Alex-dice la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado y dándose vuelta

-Como has estado Akatsutsumi, no me he rendido aun-dice el chico

-Eso lo espero, por cierto en donde están tus otras fans eh Alex-pregunta la chica

-Digamos que aun están en su mundo-dice el chico con malicia

-Veo que no las extrañas-dice con malicia-No extrañas sus chocolates de San Valentín, sus halagos-pregunta la chica aun con su gesto

-No me hables como si no extrañaras a los tuyos-dice el chico pero en vano

-No, no los extraño tan solo son un fastidio como Tu-dice la chica recalcando la palabra tu

-Puede pasar señorita Akatsutsumi-dice el líder de los guardias

-Gracias-dice la chica en cuanto se abren los portones

-Nos vemos después Momoko-dice el chico en cuanto los portones abren 100%

-Nos vemos-dice y los 6 se fueron- _Si sobrevives-_ piensa y emprende paso a las afueras-Que fastidio-dice la chica

-Con que Alex eh-dice Kaoru-No sabía que lo conocías

-Sí, lo conocí en el mundo humano, estábamos en el mismo colegio y era todo un fastidio-dice la chica

-En el mundo humano, mismo colegio, fastidio-preguntan diciendo las palabras fuertes por decirlo así

-Cuenta, Cuenta-dice Miyako

-Claro-dice Momoko para el paso para estar a la par de Miyako y Kaoru

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

En el mundo humano, una chica pelirroja, ojos rosa de unos 10 años caminaba a su colegio, al entrar como siempre chicos amontonados y peleando por quien se queda con quien

-Chicos se pueden calmar-pregunta mientras veía a los chicos no querer quitarse

-OIGAN USTEDES DEJENLA-dice un chico de unos 12 años pelo negro, con ojos castaños

-Oh, no es Alex-dice los chicos y salen corriendo, Alex era el chico más popular entre las chicas

-Gracias-agradece

-Te encuentras bien-pregunta el chico en eso varias chicas comienzan a gritar con aire de enamoramiento y ojos de corazones

-Si gracias, por cierto cómo te llamas-responde y pregunta

-Mi nombre es Alex Tanaka-responde el chico con una sonrisa brillante y las chicas vuelven a gritar

-Un gusto Alex, soy Momoko Akatsutsumi y gracias por lo de antes, pero me tengo que marchar-la ojirosa emprende el paso hasta su salón

-No puedo creer que una niña tan pequeña tenga admiradores tan mayores-pregunta el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado

 _ **UNAS HORAS DESPUES**_

Nos vemos después Momoko-dice una de las amigas que tenia

-Nos vemos Hana-la chica se despide pero en eso llega Alex-Ahora que quieres-pregunta la chica dirigiéndose a su casillero

-Solo quería hablar-dice el chico

-Y de que quieres hablar-pregunta

-mmm…Quieres salir conmigo-pregunta el chico de repente

-No-responde con simpleza

-Pero porque si todas a las que le pregunto me dirían Si-dice el chico sorprendido

-Pero esta chica No-Momoko cierra su casillero y se va caminando

- _La única chica que no cae antes mis encantos_ -piensa- _Caerás Akatsutsumi, Caerás-_ se repite a si mismo mirando cómo se va Momoko

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Oh interesante-dice Kaoru

-Y entonces que pasó con Alex-pregunta Miyako como si fuera un cuento de hadas

-Bueno paso un año tratando de enamórame para que su colección estuviera completa-dice-pero nunca lo logro

-Oh es interesante, con que eras popular-dice Butch de metiche

-Bueno señor metiche si lo era-dice la ojirosa con cierta burla-LLEGAMOS-dice la chica parando el paso, encontrándose un bosque medio destrozado ósea el bosque de práctica

-Comencemos-dice los verdes

-Alto ahí-dice la ojirosa deteniendo al par-Cada uno se separara dependiendo de sus poderes, ósea Miyako en el océano, Boomer, Butch y Kaoru donde quieran y Brick conmigo-dice la chica

-Donde sea Bien-dice Butch y Kaoru y salen corriendo

-Aquí hay océano-pregunta la ojiceleste sorprendida

-Si Miyako por allí-dice señalando al enorme océano que estaba a su lado izquierdo

-Oh, qué bello-dice la chica corriendo hacia el océano

-Bien ven Brick-dice la chica y el chico lo sigue

-Claro-dice

 _ **CON MIYAKO**_

-Esto es pacifico-dice la chica parada en el agua, pero se comienza a desequilibrar antes de hacer algo mas cae al agua empapándose toda y escuchando risas- _retiro lo dicho_ -piensa la chica saliendo del agua

-Jajajajajajaja-ríe un chico a más no poder

-Pero que es lo que te pasa-pregunta la chica molesta tenia la ropa mojada, pesada y pegada al cuerpo se veía su cuerpo transparente esto hizo que el chico se sonroje

-Eh…Yo lo siento-dice moviendo su cabeza hacia otro lado

-Boomer cómo pudiste hacer esto-dice la chica comenzando a secarse con su poder

-Yo los siento-dice

-Tienes suerte de que tenga poderes de agua ya que si no me hubiese resfriado-dice la chica ya seca parecía como si nada hubiera pasado

-Lo siento-se disculpa por tercera vez

-No te preocupes-dice-Quieres-dice enseñándole algunos dulces

-Claro

Los dos comienzan a reír hasta que una luz de su respectivo color alumbra su tatuaje

-Pero que-los dos salen corriendo asustados hacia donde estaba Momoko

 _ **CON KAORU Y BUTCH**_

-Vamos verdecita atrápame-dice Butch corriendo y el tira un rayo hacia la chica

-Lo hare-Kaoru usa metal control pasando por donde Butch había tirado el rayo atrapándolo y electrocutándolo a la vez-Jajajajaj gane yo esta vez-dice la chica

-No puede…ser-dice el chico molesto (cuando sale esto… en Butch significa que está siendo electrocutado)

-Yo gane-dice quitándole el metal

-No puede ser-dice-No puedo perder contra una chica

-Bueno lo hiciste así que lo siento-dice, entonces en los dos alumbran sus tatuajes de su respectivo color –Tenemos que ver a Momoko-dice y sale corriendo seguido de Butch

 _ **CON MOMOKO Y BRICK**_

-Vamos es todo lo que puedes hacer-pregunta Momoko burlona

-Claro que no-Brick apunta su dedo índice hacia a unos de los tablones de madera sacando una pequeña llama de él en eso lo dispara sacando un poder enorme de fuego quemando toda la tabla y lo que estaba detrás suyo suficiente para decir que lo hizo bien

-Bien eso está mejor que antes-dice la chica mientras se dirige hacia Brick

-Nunca me sentí tan libre, estoy más fuerte que antes-dice el chico-siento como si se me quitara un enorme peso de enzima

-Jajajaj creo que si-dice la chica en eso sus tatuajes brillan cada uno de su respectivo color y todos se acercan corriendo creando un circulo antes de que dijeran algo un rayo de luz de su respectivo color va volando hacia el cielo y cayendo en picada a cada uno

-AHHHHHH-fue lo único que se pudo escuchar unos segundos de gritos todos cambiaron permanentemente

-Pero que-dice-Soy mayor-dicen todos

Momoko tiene ahora 15 años, tiene el pelo ahora más corto ahora su pelo estaba medio lizo con unos risos ahora le llegaba hasta la cadera, tenía sus ojos rosas, cuerpo medio desarrollado, tiene su moño y tiene su uniforme a su medida

Kaoru tiene ahora 15 años, tiene el pelo un poco más largo estaba lizo hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos verde jade, cuerpo medio desarrollado, tenía el pelo amarrado aun coleta de caballo y tiene un uniforme a su medida

Miyako tiene 15 años, tiene el pelo igual pero ondulado, tenía sus ojos celestes, cuerpo medio desarrollado y tiene su uniforme a su medida

Brick tiene ahora 16 años, tiene el pelo igual y aun con su gorra, tiene sus ojos rojos, cuerpo un poco más musculoso y su uniforme a su medida

Butch tiene ahora 16 años, tiene el pelo igual tan solo que su cabello estaba suelto, tiene sus ojos verde, cuerpo un poco más musculoso y su uniforme a su medida

Boomer tiene ahora 16 años, tiene el pelo igual pero parece tenerlo más largo, tiene sus ojos azul cobalto, cuerpo un poco más musculoso y su uniforme a su medida

-Que-dicen las tres chicas

-No puede ser posible-dice los tres chicos

-Soy mayor-dicen los 6

-Soy mucho más poderosa-dice Brick haciendo lo mismo que antes tan solo que estaba apuntando hacia otra dirección y ahora la llama era más grande-Jajajaj soy poderoso-dice con aires de superioridad

-Quiero tratar-dice Boomer apuntando hacia el bosque haciendo un enorme tornado hacia delante, destruyéndolo todo-INCREIBLE

-Mi turno-Butch apunta hacia el mar con los dedos como pistola apunta, dispara y sale un enorme rayo-MARAVILLOSO

-Bien ya que demostraron sus poderes nos vamos-dice Momoko un poco seria

-Ahora que aremos para decirle esto a todos-dicen los demás preocupados

-No se preocupes déjenme todo eso a mí-dice la chica y los 6 se van

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Hola mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado, me tomo mucho hacerlo creo que para algunos es corto no se pero para mí es largo**

 **Antonia: Estoy de vuelta, estaba en mis asuntos así que no pregunten**

 **Drake: Antonia dile a Kris que se calle por favor**

 **Antonia: Pero yo porque si no soy nada de él, dile a sus familiares**

 **Drake: ANA, ZULE CUIDEN A SU PRIMO Y HERMANO**

 **Ana/Zule: Bien**

 **Phany: Mientras ellos se cuidan entre ellos me despido**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	11. Explicaciones, carta de amor y amenaza

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: Hola mis queridos lectores como han estado espero que bien, aquí les traemos el siguiente cap disfrútenlo y si está un poco corto perdóneme**

 **Rose: Hola lectores ahora mismo estamos ocupadas así que haremos la historia lo más largo posible, pero si lo ven corto lo sentimos pero como dije estamos ocupadas**

 **Phany: Bueno ya que estamos un poco apuradas, aunque no es común en mi**

 **Rose: Comenzaremos así que disfruten por favor**

 **Phany: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **Aclaraciones: Como siempre si sale "" significa algo en sarcasmo, y cuando la letra esta virada o en cursiva significa que esta pensado o leyendo**

 **Las chicas 12 años**

 **Los chicos 12 años**

 **Capitulo 11: Explicaciones, cartas de amor y amenaza**

Todos se marcharon directo a la academia, los dejaron pasar un poco incrédulos todos se dirigieron a su habitación, menos a cierta pelirroja que fue a hablar con el director de lo sucedido

-Señor director puedo pasar-pregunta la chica tocando la puerta

-Claro pase-dice, en eso la chica entra-Pero quien eres

-Señor director, soy Akatsutsumi, como dije lo de nuestro nuevos poderes surgieron efecto-dice la chica-y cómo podemos ver nos adelanto la vida

-Oh señorita Akatsutsumi no la había reconocido-dice el director-entonces ya que eres un poco mayor tendrás que ir ahora a la secundaria-dice el director

-Si director

-Entonces en unas horas como en 4 horas puede venir con los demás para hablar de eso-pregunta en director en eso la chica asiente y ella se va

-Pueden salir-dice la chica en eso aparecen los 5 que estaban desaparecidos, camuflados o invisibles

-Ahora tendremos que ir a secundaria-dice Butch

-Sí y ahora con mas tarea-secunda Kaoru con flojera

En eso aparece una carta de "Amor" y "Amenaza" enfrente de cada uno cada uno agarra el suyo y lo comienzan a leer

 _ **LECTURA DE MOMOKO**_

 _Para: Momoko Akatsutsumi_

 _De: Randy Finkleman_

" _Momoko Me gustas mucho, y espero que puedas corresponder a este amor que siento por ti, hare lo posible para que me ames y derrotare a mis competencias"_

- _Jajajajaj porque todos los chicos son así_ -piensa para sí misma ya agarra otro- _¿Amenaza?-_ pregunta mientras agarraba la otra carta

 _Para: La remera de Momoko Akatsutsumi_

 _De: Escritor anónimo_

" _Maldita esto no quedara así, recuperare a Brick y no me importa que te haya dado ese maldito beso, ese beso debió ser mío, SOLO MIO"_

 _-Uhh que amenaza y se quién eres escritor anónimo te conosco-_ piensa la chica fastidiada y a la vez sonrojada

 _ **LECTURA DE KAORU**_

 _Para: Kaoru Matsubara_

 _De: Mitch Mitchelson_

" _Kaoru tal vez sea el único chico que….Guste de ti, jejejeje es difícil decir esa palabra si es la primera vez que lo haces, espero que correspondas estos sentimientos"_

 _-Jajajajaja no eres el único que me lo dice_ -piensa Kaoru agarrando otra carta- _Amenaza-_ piensa molesta y la abre

 _Para: Kaoru Matsubara_

 _De: Mandy Antuanet_

" _Escúchame Kaoru no quiero que te acerques NUNCA a Butch y a Mitch que ellos son mios, MIOS no tuyos"_

 _-Para que querría estar con ellos-_ piensa la chica molesta rompiendo el mensaje

 _ **LECTURA DE MIYAKO**_

 _Para: Miyako Gotokuji_

 _De: Mark Meléndez_

" _Miyako, me enamorado de ti cuando vi tu hermoso cuadro, es bellísimo, quisiera que algún día, aceptaras mis sentimientos"_

 _-Jejejeje lo siento pero no estoy disponible-_ piensa la chica y agarra otras cartas- _No hay cartas de amenazas que bien_ -piensa la chica aliviada

 _ **LECTURA DE BRICK**_

 _Para: El hermoso de Brick_

 _De: Himeko Shirogane_

" _BRICKY-SAN como eh visto, te gusta la pelirroja remera esa, pero porque no estás con una chica, mas linda, y con mucha plata para que puedas tener un hijo"_

Brick al leer esa carta le puso cara de horror- _No gracias-_ dice Brick arrugando la carta y votándola

 _ **LECTURA DE BUTCH**_

 _Para: El precioso Butch_

 _De: Mandy Antuanet_

" _Butch si estás leyendo este mensaje, quiero decir que eres precioso, me encantas y puedas responder algún día estos sentimientos"_

 _-Jajajajajaj tengo admiradoras-_ piensa feliz

 _ **LECTURA DE BOOMER**_

 _Para: El fantástico Boomer_

 _De:_ _Brandy Barock_

" _Boomer si estás leyendo esto me enamore de ti apenas vi tu hermoso cuadro en la pared eres fantástico"_

 _-No estoy interesado jejejeje-_ piensa nervioso

 _ **EN LA NORMALIDAD**_

 _ **-**_ MALDITAS SEAS SHIROGANE-dice la ojirosa molesta arrugando y rompiendo la carta molesta

-Ahora que te pasa-preguntan sus amigas

-Esa maldita me las pagara-dice molesta

-Ahora que te hiso-pregunta Brick acercándose a la chica

-Apártate, no te quiero en mi vista-la chica se va caminando a su cuarto seguido de sus amigas, pasaron 4 horas y todos se dirigieron a la dirección

-Señor director podemos pasar-pregunta la ojirosa

-Claro Akatsutsumi pase-dice el director cortes mente

-Bueno señor comencemos con la charla-dice la chica sentándose en una silla

-Bueno primero, van a ir a la secundaria

-Ah-dice los demás fingiendo asombro

-Sí, bueno ahora que van para secundaria, no tendrán contactos con sus amigos de primeria-explica el señor

- _SI_ -celebra la ojirosa para sus adentros

-Señorita Akatsutsumi se los encargo-dice el director

-Claro director cuente conmigo-dice la chica feliz

-Señorita Akatsutsumi serán transferidos el lunes, pero igual mente estarán en las clases S.A-explica el señor

- _SI-_ Celebran esta vez todos para sus adentros hasta los azules

-Ahora si se pueden retirar-dice el señor

-Nos vemos el lunes director-dice la chica y en eso ellos salen

-Nos vemos-se despiden los demás

-Chicas nos vamos-pregunta la ojirosa mientras caminaba a su cuarto

-Claro, adiós chicos

-Adiós-dice Momoko tan solo hiso un ademán de despedida

-Ahora que le habrá dicho Shirogane a Momoko-preguntan sus hermanos

-No lo sé, bueno vámonos-dice el chico y camina a su cuarto

-Claro-cada uno se fue a su cuarto que era obvio que dormían juntos

Pasaron 4 días para que fuera lunes los chicos y chicas se cambiaron y se dirigieron a la secundaria que estaba en la parte de atrás del instituto

-Chicas y Chicos su primer día en la preparatoria comenzara-dice el director feliz nadie sabe porque

-Si-dice otros con sueño, aburridos y nerviosos

-Bueno vallan, señorita Momoko luego hablamos tu y yo-dice el señor serio

-Claro-dice la chica seria en eso sus amigos la miran extrañas

-Nos vemos-dice esta vez con una sonrisa

-Adiós, nos vemos-se despiden y entran a la secundaria, encontrándose a un montón de personas

-Este será un largo día-piensan todos

Apenas entraron un montón de chicos y chicas se amontonan en ellos

-Si este será un largo día-vuelven a pensar todo tratando de quitar a todos ellos de enzima

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Hola lectores lamento si en la otra historia no respondí reviews comenzaremos**

 **Laura249: Jajajajaj quisieras yo igual quisiera estar en sus zapatos pero sería un poco imposible**

 **Loca de remate: Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, George a ti todos te caen bien con tal de que sean como tú o que sean chicas de tu agrado, Irene crees que se pondrá violento, si pero con los celos XD, Me alegra de que te encantara nos vemos Bye**

 **Ana: Amiga volviste a poner Guest ¿enserio? XD, bueno Kris creo que Ana te hablo de que seas mas hombre que Marica XD, nos leemos después Bye**

 **Kris: No soy marica**

 **Phany: Claro**

 **Ana: Eres mariquita XD**

 **Kris: Oye**

 **Phany: Dejemos esto para después nos vemos lectores**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	12. Primer día en la preparatoria

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: Hola lectores como están, tan solo lamento la tardanza me habían castigado como ya lo había dicho en los dos fics anteriores, así que aquí traemos el siguiente cap**

 **Drake: Hello mis fans estoy de vuelta**

 **Ana: Hola a todos estamos de vuelta y como el fic anterior no tenemos nada de qué hablar**

 **Lisbeth: Hola, ahora estoy saliendo para que todos me reconozcan, para que me puedan ver a diario, lean Reunidos por el desierto**

 **Rose: Bueno lectores comenzaremos con el cap espero los disfruten, nos vemos**

 **Lisbeth: Seguidores nunca abandonen estas historias son interesantes, por fis no lo hagan**

 **Phany: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **Aclaraciones: En el cap 10 estan las explicaciones de cómo son sus cabellos que edad tienen y todo eso**

 **Las chicas 12 años**

 **Los chicos 12 años**

 **Capitulo 12: Primer día en la preparatoria**

Los 6 entraron difícil mente por el montón de chicos y chicas que estaban amontonados en ellos hablando de cosas no muy agradables que digamos

-Butch, cásate conmigo para tener un hijo-grita una de las cientos de admiradoras que tenia

-No siento no estoy interesado-dice Butch con una hermosa sonrisa que hace que las chicas se derritan- _Aunque lo pensare-_ dice en su mente

-Valla Butch, sí que tienes a todas esas chicas comiendo de tu palma-dice un ojirojo

-Sí, es fácil decirlo, aunque aun me faltan más chicas-dice Butch

- _Que mujeriego-_ Piensa Kaoru, con una sonrisa de medio lado

El uniforme de Momoko consistía en una camisa blanca, con un saco manga larga rosa en forma de V por encima de la camisa que estaba abierta en la mitad y llegaba hasta las esquinas, haciéndose ver la camisa blanca, tenía un moño rojo como corbatín y también un cinturón rojo, que la sujetaba una falda tecleada de color rosa que le llegaba por debajo de los muslos, unas medias hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros y su inseparable moño que la caracterizaba y su cabello tenía unas mechas rosas que aparecieron cuando se levanto

El uniforme de Miyako era el mismo de Momoko, solo que el color de su saco era celeste, su cinturón era azul, su falda era celeste tecleada que le llegaba hasta debajo de los muslos, sus medias hasta las rodillas, zapatos negros y tenía el cabello suelto con una diademas en forma de burbuja y también tenían unas mechas celestes

El uniforme de Kaoru era el mismo que las otras dos, solo que era de color verde manzana, su cinturón era verde, su falda era verde manzana tecleada que le llegaba hasta debajo de los muslos, sus medias hasta las rodillas, zapatos negros y el cabello estaba amarrando a una trenza hacia atrás

Brick, Butch y Boomer tenían el mismo uniforme, claro cada uno de sus respectivos colores, su uniforme consistía de una camisa blanca debajo de un saco de su respectivo color, una correa y un pantalón, unas medias cortas y zapatos negros

-Aun me faltan admiradoras-dice Butch provocando otra risa de medio lado de Kaoru

-Butch tu no cambias-dice su hermano mayor burlón

-Es necesario-pregunta Butch burlón

-KAORU-gritan un montón de chicos

-Nos vemos en clases-Kaoru hiso un ademan con la mano salto y se agarro del techo subiendo a él (yo: Ellos estaban afuera en las puertas de la secundaria) mientras varios chicos pasaban por ahí hasta que algunos cuantos se subieron al techo a buscar

 _ **CON KAORU**_

Kaoru estaba parada a unos centímetros del final del tejado, hasta que escucho a personas subir

-Maldición _-_ maldijo por lo bajo y se tiro del teja en donde ya todos los chicos habían subido, Kaoru se tiro y miro a sus amigos aun parados-Nos vemos después-dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa de medio lado y divertida a la vez y corrió hacia los adentros del instituto

-KAORU ESPERA UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR-gritan los chicos saltando del tejado, algunos cayeron de cara, algunos de pompa y muy pocos caían bien, aunque les sangrara la cara seguían corriendo

- _Estos chicos no cambian_ -piensan las ojirosa y ojiceleste a la vez hasta que pasó lo mismo con ellas-Me maldigo-volvieron a decir las dos hasta que corrieron en donde se fue corriendo Kaoru

-Los veremos después-dicen las dos corriendo desapareciendo por los pasillos

-Bueno hermanos quedamos solos-dice Boomer

-Vamos a la dirección para decirle a la directora que ya estamos aquí-dice el ojiverde caminando seguido de los demás

Los tres caminaron hacia la dirección, entraron y encontraron a todos los que estaban siguiendo a Kaoru, Momoko y Miyako, cuando abrieron la puerta todos lo miraron extraños

-Lo sentimos, se nos olvido tocar-cierra la puerta avergonzado Boomer en cuanto los tres escuchan unas risas

-Ahora quienes serán-pregunta Brick caminando en donde estaban las risas

-Con que eran ustedes-dice Butch asustando a las tres

-Pero que carajos haces aquí, pensé que estabas en la dirección-Kaoru no pudo aguantar unas risas igual que sus amigas que estaban igual de felices

-Porque tanta felicidad-pregunta Boomer

-No es nada, no es nada-repitió Miyako, que se secaba algunas lágrimas

Los 3 las ignoraron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección que hasta ahora ya no había nadie, cuando abrieron las puertas vieron a todos los chicos salir, y detrás de los tres chicos estaban las tres causantes de que fueran a la dirección, y los primero la fulminaron la mirada y después la miraban con sonrisas traviesas, lo cual a las chicas les paso un escalofrió por la espalda

-Esto no se ve bien-le susurra Kaoru a sus dos amigas

-Tienes razón-dicen

Los 6 entran y las chicas se sentaron en las sillas y los chicos se quedaron parados como todo caballero

-En que los puedo ayudar-dice la directora

-Eh…Somos los que fueron afectados por un rayo, nos adelanto la edad y el que dirige la escuela nos mando a la secundaria y en la primaria estábamos en la clase S.A-explica el ojirojo

-Entonces son los que el gerente, me dijo que estarían aquí-pregunta la señora, era de pelo castaño rizado, sus ojos eran azules, tiene unos 30 años, cuerpo bien desarrollado

-SI

-Buenos esas son sus clases y sus horarios-dice la directora entregándole las cosas a cada uno

-Gracias, nos vemos-se despiden

-Chicas no vuelvan a hacer eso-dice la directora con una pequeña risa en ella

-Hay

-Que hicieron-pregunta Boomer interesado

-No es de tu asunto-dice Kaoru aguantándose una risa-lo cual extrañamente le causo un leve sonrojo a Butch

-Hey, Hermano te sientes bien-pregunta su hermano mayor mientras le agitaba la mano delante de el

-Eh…Si, si estoy bien-dice Butch haciendo desaparecer su sonrojo

-Entonces que hacemos, tenemos que hacemos tenemos esta clase libre-dice Miyako

-No lo sé, Esperen necesito quedarme aquí-dice la ojirosa entrando a la oficina de la directora jalando a Kaoru

-¿Nos vemos?-dicen confundidos

Los 4 se fueron a hacer, cada uno sus cosas, pasaron unos minutos y Kaoru y Momoko ya habían salido del despacho o oficina de la directora, la cual la ojiverde tenía un sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Bien Kaoru vamos

-Claro

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, hasta llegar a donde estaba una puerta que decía, "Sala de prueba", Y las entraron, no sin antes decirle a uno que lo cuidaba que la directora le daba permiso

-Adelante

Las dos chicas entraron y vieron un inmenso cuarto

-Wow, esto si esta enorme-dice sorprendida la ojiverde

-Sí, nunca la había visto de este tamaño-dice la ojirosa

Las dos se sentaron, en el centro y se pusieron en una posición que parecía de meditación una al frente de la otra, las dos estaban pensado y comenzaron a imaginar unas cosas

 _ **EN LA MENTE DE LAS CHICAS**_

En su mente había una plataforma en las cuales las dos chicas tenían, puesto un uniforme de combate, digamos que estaban, entrenando mental mente

 _ **CON LOS DEMAS**_

-Chicos aun no sé cómo hacen, para que sus admiradoras no las sigan, como los chicos a nosotras-dice la ojiceleste que estaba caminando junto a los dos

-Nosotros tampoco, pero si las chicas hicieran eso, Butch estaría feliz-dice con burla el ojirojo

-Que dijiste

-Nada

Los 4 chicos se fijaron en un espectáculo que estaban haciendo, así que los 4 decidieron acercarse para ver más de cerca. Se podía ver a varios chicos tratando de hacer espectáculos

-Puedo tratar-pregunta la ojiceleste

-Oh…Miya-Chan lo va a intentar-dice uno de sus admiradores

La chica agarro agua y lo comenzó a mover como si estuviera bailando así que lo lanzo al cielo dispersándolo, haciendo que salga un arcoíris, varias personas comenzaron a aplaudir

-MIYA-CHAN ERES GENIAL

-Quiero tratar-dice el pelirrojo

-OHH, BRICK-KUN VA A TRATAR-dice sus admiradoras

Brick se pone en posición, pone sus dos manos como un came, came ja haciendo una bola de fuego que lo tira en cuando la bola de fuego llega al cielo forma un corazón

-TE ADORO BRICK-KUN

-Quiero intentar también-dice Butch

-BUTCH-KUN

Butch había hecho un tiro al blanco en el cielo con sus rayos, mientras el abajo tenía un arco y una flecha, cuando lo apunto le dio al centro, haciendo que cuando tocase los royas formaran un corazón que decía "Quien ama a Butch"

-KYAA BUTCH ES GENIAL

-Quiero tratar-dice Boomer-Pero antes quiero que todas mis admiradoras se pongan a mi alrededor, sin pasar ningún segundo todas las admiradoras de Boomer le habían hecho caso

Boomer puso su mano abierta delante de el

-Quiero que todas a la vez lo soplen-dice, las chicas le hicieron caso y soplaron, Boomer comenzó a mover su mano como un remolino pero acostado, sacando la cantidad exacta de todas sus admiradoras

-Tengan-dice amablemente mientras Boomer daba las rosas a cada una

-TE QUEREMOS BOOMER-KUN-las chicas salen de ahí emocionadas, en eso llega Momoko y Kaoru que estaban vendadas

-Que les paso-pregunta Miyako preocupada

-Se puede decir…que estuvimos entrenando con unos chicos-dice la ojirosa vendada, los brazos, pies y hasta el cuello

-Si estábamos entrenando-dice la ojiverde

-Esas heridas, dicen otras cosas, ustedes dos no estaban entrenando-dice Boomer serio

-Que si lo hacíamos-dicen las dos chicas molestas

-MOMOKO/KAORU-se escucha el grito de varios chicos y en eso se ve una manada de ellos

-Tenemos que correr Kaoru-dice la ojirosa comenzando a correr

-Te sigo

-Ahora que habrán hecho-dice la ojiceleste con una gotita estilo anime

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Mis queridos lectores, espero que les allá gustado**

 **Rose: Amigos míos a responder reviews**

 **Phany: COMENCEMOS**

 **Jade: Jade no te preocupes que veras que los chicos son realmente fuerte solamente espera unos caps más por favor**

 **Ana23: Enserio crees que no hacen nada, bueno como le dije a Jade espera unos caps mas para que los puedas ver que son realmente fuertes, me alegra de que te gustase el cap, nos leemos después Bye**

 **Laura249: Jajajajajaj Laura tus reviews me encantan, ahora tendrán más admiradoras tu solo espera Ok no**

 **Loca de remate: Cierto Himeko debería de dejar a Brick, pero que se le puede hacer ese es su ámbito, los Celos se estarán apoderando de la historia, enserio Poryni estas con todos los sentimientos del mundo, no te preocupes les irán bien**

 **Phany: Bueno esos fueron todos los reviews nos vemos**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	13. Flashback y explicaciones

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: Hola lectores, lamento la tardanza, me alegran sus reviews, estoy tan feliz, de tener a lectores como ustedes y estaba tomando unas minis vacaciones, así que perdónenme**

 **Drake: Te has vuelto cursi**

 **Ana: Cual es el problema, si que te gusta molestar**

 **Rose: Shhh, vamos a dar inicio**

 **Phany: Espero les guste esto lectores es por agradecimiento, y lo tratare de hacer largo ya que faltan 14 días para poder entrar a la escuela**

 **Ana: Bueno daremos inicio, por favor pónganse cómodos**

 **Phany: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Pues, mmm…Kaoru le salen las mechas tarde, y lo explicare porque creo que en el siguiente cap**

 **Las chicas 15 años**

 **Los chicos 16 años**

 **Capitulo 13: Flashback y explicaciones**

Las 2 chicas corrían a lo que sus piernas daban siendo perseguidos de un montón de hombres, estas estaban riendo a carcajadas nunca se arrepentirían de eso, estas se escabulleron en el techo del comedor mientras los chicos aun seguían corriendo, salieron y se dirigieron donde los demás

-Bueno llegamos-dice la ojirosa aliviada

-Porque, los seguían-pregunta la ojiceleste

-Es una larga historia-dice la ojiverde con una gotita estilo anime

-Podrías contarla-pregunta interesado Butch

-METICHE-gritan las dos chicas

-Enserio chicas podrían contarla-pregunta esta vez Miyako

-Bueno comenzó así-comienza el relato

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Momoko y Kaoru estaban practicando en el cuarto de Pruebas, tenían una batalla mental, en el cual Kaoru tenia ventaja pero por un movimiento descuidado perdió

-Oye eso es trampa-dice la ojiverde molesta

-No lo es

-Que si

-Que…- dijo nada la ojirosa

-Que no, Oh rayos-se echa la culpa ella misma

-Ja, ves gane, y no hice trampa-dice la ojirosa victoriosa

-Oye sabias que tenemos heridas-pregunta Kaoru con algunas cortadas que tenia

-No, no lo sabía-dice-Sera mejor que vallamos con la enfermera-La ojiverde asiente y se va a su destino

Las dos chicas comienzan a caminar, parando en una puerta blanca con una cruz roja, las dos chicas entran, encontrándose con una señora de unos 25 años, pelo rosa con ojos fucsia

-Las puedo ayudar-pregunta la enfermera

-Emm, si es que estábamos entrenando mentalmente y pues no sabíamos que íbamos a tener heridas-explica la ojirosa

-Oh ya veo-la enfermera comienza a examinar a las dos chicas y comienza a ponerle unas vendas con algo quien sabe que

-Gracias-las dos chicas se despiden y salen de la enfermería, pero cuando dan tan solo 5 pasos fuera de la enfermería, una multitud de chicos se pone alrededor de las 2 chicas

-Acaso esto nunca va a acabar-dice molesta la ojiverde

-Déjame eso a mí-la ojirosa se pone su mano izquierda en su pecho y su mano derecha en el suelo, comienza a susurrar algunas palabras que nadie entendía- **ESFERA-** Grita haciendo una esfera de hielo obviamente, haciendo una esfera alrededor suyo y de Kaoru congelando a todos los chicos

-Buen trabajo-dice-Ahora es mi turno-Kaoru pone tus dos manos en el suelo haciendo un hoyo en el moviendo a Momoko y a ella fuera de la esfera

-Bueno tenemos que irnos antes de que se descongelen-dice Momoko corriendo

-Claro-Kaoru también sale corriendo no sin antes poner de nuevo el hoyo, que habia hecho, pasaron unos minutos y los chicos se descongelaron comenzando a correr para poder encontrar a las dos

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dice la ojiverde quitandoce las vendas

-Con que es cierto-dice Brick-Entonces porque no siguen corriendo

-Porque-preguntan las dos chicas aun sin entender

-Por ellos-Boomer señala a la multitud de hombres acercarse a ellos

-No es necesario

-Porque

-Por esto-Momoko y Kaoru hacen un clon de ellas iguales y ellas se hacen invisibles mientras sus clones salen corriendo a un lado de la multitud de chicos

-Eso es todo-pregunta Butch aburrido

-No-dice-Solo mira hacia donde están-dice Kaoru mirando hacia sus clones, que pareciera como si estuvieran bailando, pero en realidad estaban haciendo una capa para que los chicos no se escaparan

-Eso es algo al menos-dice Butch

-Bueno, Miyako nosotros no decidimos de nuestros seguidores, así tan solo faltan los tuyos-dice Momoko maliciosamente

-Jejejeje creo que si-ríe nerviosa

-Bueno nos vamos a clases-dice la ojiverde

-Sabias algo Kaoru

-Que pasa

-Es que decir vamos a clases es algo extraño en ti-Momoko y Miyako sacan cada una arma, Momoko una espada y Miyako un látigo de una rosa con espinas y comienzan a atacar a Kaoru la cual desapareció en humos

-Ja, me descubrieron-dice Kaoru apareciendo atrás de las dos chicas-Pensé que no lo descubrirían-dice la chica caminando delante de ellas

-Ja, mejor suerte la próxima

Las 6 directo hacia el salón, pero cuando llegaron estaba vacío ni siquiera la profesora había llegado, en eso entra un señor

-Si son de esta clase, hoy no habrá clases todos los profesores están en una reunión-explica el señor

-Oh si, un dia de clases libre-dicen los azabaches felices

-Kaoru te están saliendo mechas-antes de que dijeran eso se la llevan a arrastras

-Que en serio-Kaoru agarro su cabello y miro su pelo negro con mechas verde jade

-Wow, sí que se han demorado en aparecer-dice la ojirosa mirando sus mechas

-Pero no se te ve con el cabello amarrado-Miyako suelta el cabello de Kaoru y lo amarra a una coleta de caballo-Mucho mejor-dice la ojiceleste aliviada

-Enserio, Me gustaba tenerlo amarrado a una trenza-dice la ojiverde

-No Kaoru es necesario que convienen-dice la ojiceleste tercamente

-Ok, Ok ya cálmate-dice la ojirosa metiéndose en la conversación

-Bien, Bueno ahora que hacemos si tenemos el día libre-pregunta Miyako

-Bueno que les parece buscar a nuestras hermanas-propuso Momoko

-Bien-las 3 chicas se van a buscar a sus hermas, pasaron unas horas y ya las habían puesto en sus cuartos

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Lectores aquí les traigo el siguiente cap y lamento si es corto, es que no tengo inspiración, creo que necesitare entrar a la escuela por inspiración, porque no tengo ni una pisca de idea**

 **Lisbeth: Les queremos agradecer a todos, por sus reviews y las canciones ya no inspiran y escuchar las mismas canciones puede cansar**

 **Phany: Bueno responderemos los reviews**

 **Ana23: Me alegra escuchar que te gusto el cap, crees creo que tienes razón los chicos no tenían muchos protagonismo, Bueno ya sabes porque estaban vendadas, nada del otro mundo o si, bueno quien sabe, nos leemos después Bye**

 **Jade: No hay de que, Bueno el cap ya está hecho XD**

 **Loca de remate: Bueno Antonia ya sabes que hicieron XD cierto, pero no se metieron en problemas, enserio son tan pegados así, no creo que tenga sentido, tan solo lo dibuje y bueno me salió el traje, me alegra de que te encantara Bye**

 **Yeny LOL: Bueno eres nueva, Cierto ya están causando problemas, pero como dije no hicieron nada malo ellos lo pidieron, Me alegra de que te gustase**

 **Phany: Bueno eso es todo, ME ALEGRA TENER A LECTORES COMO USTEDES**

 **Drake: Hay no, ya se va a poner cursi**

 **Phany: CALLATE QUE NO LO HARE**

 **Drake: Ok, Ok pero no te esponjes XD**

 **Phany: CALLATE, LES AGRADESCO LECTORES**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	14. ¿Pesadillas o presentimientos?

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: Buenas tardes lectores, lamento la tardanza estaba un poco fuera de inspiración y ya estamos a poco de entrar a la escuela y pues me demorare mas, espero no se molesten conmigo, Agradezco los reviews**

 **Rose: Lectores esperamos que nos sigan soportando, se nos ha ido la inspiración por varias historias**

 **Ana: Bueno lectores, esperamos que les guste este nuevo cap, como dijimos lamentamos la tardanza, jejeje fueron más o menos 9 días**

 **Drake: Bueno daremos inicia a al nuevo cap, por favor pónganse cómodos**

 **Rose: Una pequeña aclaración, aparecerán nuevos representantes al final los conocerán**

 **Phany: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demahitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **Aclaraciones: Puede que comience un poco triste, como dije cuando está en cursiva significa un sueño o estoy en el pasado y los narrare en iguales casos y a veces no**

 **Las chicas 15 años**

 **Los chicos 16 años**

 **Capitulo 14: ¿Pesadillas o Presentimientos?**

 _Estaba caminando confusa mente, con cierta tristeza y soledad como sentimiento, era un lugar completamente oscuro, caminaba sin rumbo fijo recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, pero no encontró nada, solamente oscuridad y soledad, lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin sentido alguno, cayó al suelo limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa que tenia y sin sentido alguno comenzó a escuchar que alguien la llamaba, se paro buscando el llamado, pero no pudo encontrar nada, diviso una sombra pero no la reconocía_

…..

…..

Despertó de repente, sobresaltada y sudada recorrió la mirada por toda la habitación, estaban dormidos, ella era la única que estaba despierta, se volvió a acostar en su cama se dio la vuelta para mirar el reloj eran las 4 de la mañana, se tallo los ojos, miro a su hermanita que estaba removiéndose en la cama murmurando su nombre

-Jejeje, tu nunca cambias-la chica la acomoda en su cama y la vuelve a arropar, le da un pequeño beso en la frente y se vuelve a acostar-Espero no soñar con eso de nuevo-cierra sus ojos pero en vano no podía dormir, vuelve a mirar el reloj ya había pasado una hora tan rápido

Se paró de la cama, comenzó a sacar su ropa y la de su hermana

…..

…..

Unas horas después, todos los pasillos comenzaban a llenarse poco a poco entre ellos pudo divisar unas cabelleras rubias como el oro, la chica se acerco a ello como lo hacía casualmente

-Hola Miyako-saluda una pelirroja

-Hola Momoko-saluda amigablemente pero cuando se fija bien en la pelirroja parecía un zombi

-Momoko porque pareces un zombi-pregunta Kaoru apareciendo haciéndolas dar un pequeño sobresalto de su puesto

-KAORU NO HAGAS ESO DE NUEVO-chillan las dos chicas

-Ok, Ok no se molesten

-Mmm…Y sobre tu pregunta Kaoru no he podido dormir bien

-Momoko estas…

-No te preocupes Miyako estoy bien

Las 3 quedaron en silencio, hasta que hablo el micrófono de la directora

 _-Señorita Akatsutsumi , Matsubara, Him el mayor repórtese en la dirección de inmediato, Repito Señorita Akatsutsumi, Matsubara, Him el mayor repórtese en la dirección de inmediato_

-Me tengo que ir-ahora el rostro de Momoko se volvió serio igual que el de Kaoru

-Nos vemos

…..

…..

3 Jóvenes hermanos estaban caminando por los pasillos, con muchos chicos y chicas, que parecían no prestar atención en su presencia suerte para los 3

-Es un milagro o me volví loco, las chicas ya no nos molestan

-Ambas

-Valla hermanos

En eso comienza a hablar la voz de la directora

 _-Señorita Akatsutsumi , Matsubara, Him el mayor repórtese en la dirección de inmediato, Repito Señorita Akatsutsumi, Matsubara, Him el mayor repórtese en la dirección de inmediato_

-Nos vemos hermano, estas en problemas

-Queria decirte esto hace mucho tiempo y es que te detesto-dice Boomer

-Gracias hermanito-Brick le da un zape en la nuca a Boomer-Eso es para que no me olvidaras

-Como lo haría

Brick se despide y se dirige a la dirección, preguntándose un montón de preguntas ¿Lo castigaría por quemar su tarea como escusa?, ¿Lo castigarían por darle una paliza a un chico?, esas preguntas no dejaban de rodar por su cabeza hasta que llego hasta la dirección, abriendo la puerta

…..

…..

El ambiente estaba un poco pesado en la dirección, hasta que entro el último chico que faltaba

-Con permiso

-Hasta que por fin llega, tome asiento-el chico obedeció y se sentó

-Bueno ya que todos estaban aquí, se preguntaran para que los llame-los chicos asintieron-Bueno tenía una pregunta ya que ustedes son grupos de 3, Brick con sus hermanos y Momoko y Kaoru con Miyako-los chicos vuelven a asentir

-Bueno de sus "Grupos" Quien es el líder-pregunta el director. Momoko señala a la chica y c hico que estaban a su lado

-Bien-felicito la directora-Se llevaran bien, pero señorita Kaoru, necesitara otro miembro en su grupo

-Que porque

-Bueno chicos se pueden retirar, Todos menos usted señorita Akatsutsumi

Los 2 chicos salieron de la dirección sin expresión alguna, podría decirse que estaban serios

-Momoko queremos que aceptes ir, una escuela para superdotados -dice la directora

-Déjeme pensarlo, tendré una respuesta, luego-Momoko hace una reverencia y se retira

Salió de la dirección con expresión seria, cuando salió esa expresión se borro al ver todos los chicos y chicas estar en frente de un grupo de chicos y chicas siendo rodeados por mas chicos y chicas

Momoko se acerco por curiosidad, encontrando con nada ni nada menos que…

-HERMINE-grita la chica feliz corriendo hacia la mencionada, Hermine era rubia pelo hasta los muslos, ojos lilas, piel pálida, 15 años, cuerpo medio desarrollado

-MOMOKO-las dos chicas se abrazan como si no hubiera un mañana

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte

-Cierto, ven tengo mucho de qué decirte

-Claro

…..

…..

Un grupo de 5 chicos pasaban por los pasillos desolados, cuando pasaron por el jardín principal, se encontró a todas las chicas y chicos estar rodeando a otros 5 chicos

-Ahora que pasa-pregunta Kaoru curiosa acercándose a los otros 5 chicos

-SON SUPERDOTADOS-alborota uno de los chicos y chicas que estaban ahí

-Superdotados-los chicos se acercan poco a poco para poder visualizar a cada uno que estaba ahí dentro

-BEE-saluda Miyako acercándose a la chica, Bee era una chica de pelo rojo vino puro, ojos naranjas puro, piel pálida, con una coleta de caballo amarrado a un costado del lado izquierdo, tenía unos 15 años

-MIYAKO-saluda también acercándose a la chica

-JOSELIN-se acerca Kaoru saludando a una chica, de pelo castaño, ojos azules, piel pálida, tenía el pelo suelto ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenía unos 15 años

-KAORU-saluda la chica ignorando lo que la rodeaba

Las dos chicas, se llevan jalando a las otras dos dejando solos a los chicos con las chicas. Las chicas decían puros comentarios incoherentes, acerca de los chicos

- _Nos dejaron solos-_ piensan los otros 3 chicos

-Vengan-dicen los otros 3 chicos que ponían sus manos para que las agarraran y que estaban fuera del griterío de las chicas, los chicos incrédulos la agarraron, los otros chicos los elevaron del suelo y los llevaron al techo

-Tan solo hubieras dicho que voláramos, nosotros podíamos-se queja un rubio de ojos morados puro de unos 16 años, y piel pálida

-Quienes son ustedes nunca los había visto por aquí-dice Boomer curioso inspeccionando a los 3

-Somos superdotados-dicen simplemente los 3 chicos, los otros 3 quedaron boquiabiertos

-Que hacen aquí-pregunta Butch un tanto desconfiado

-Llamado de la directora, estamos aquí, para la respuesta de una tal Momoko-explica un castaño de ojos azules profundo, piel bronceada

-Momoko, que tiene ella-pregunta Brick

-Mmm…La directora la invito a transferirse a nuestro instituto y pues estamos esperando su respuesta

-Se cambiara de instituto

-No lo sabemos todavía, estamos esperando su respuesta

Los 3 chicos nuevos van en dirección a donde se había ido Hermine, Bee y Joselin, dejando incómodos y pensativos

…..

…..

6 chicas estaban en la misma cafetería hablando animadamente y riendo como nunca

-Jajajaja, eso sí que fue gracioso-dice Momoko

-Jajajaj desearía estar allí-rio Kaoru

-Bueno chicas que las trae porque aquí-pregunta Miyako

-Bueno lo que pasa es…-Las 3 chicas miraron a Momoko quien de repente emano un aura deprimente

-Que pasa Momoko

-Verán, me han pedida una opinión por si me quería cambiar al instituto de Montessori

-¿¡Que!? a la escuela de superdotados

-Si

-Ósea nuestro instituto

-El instituto que se encuentro en el monte-las 2 vuelven a asentir

Un silencio incomodo reino en la cafetería, en eso llega los otros 6 entrando por las puertas, Ellos se dieron cuenta que no le prestaron atención, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos, Los 6 chicos se aclaran las gargantas ahora si llamando la atención de las otras 6

-Cuando llegaron-pregunta Kaoru haciendo que los 6 caigan de espaldas

-Estamos aquí hace unos segundos-se quejo el castaño

-Jejeje lo sentimos, no lo habíamos visto

-Lo sabemos

-Quien es Momoko-pregunta el rubio

-Yo

-Ya pensaste si irte con nosotros-pregunta

-No, necesito mas tiempo, Chicas si no les importa iré a mi cuarto, a pensar por favor quiero estar sola

La pelirroja se dirige hacia su destino, cierra la puerta encontrándose con las hermanitas y su hermanitas aun dormidas

-Valla que si duermen

Momoko se quito los zapatos y se acostó también a dormir

…..

 _Un lugar oscuro, se escuchaban sollozos, que no podía identificar de quienes eran, comenzó a caminar en donde estaba escuchando los sollozos, al llegar no se escucharon mas, pero si se escucho una voz tratar de decirle algo pero no logro escuchar mucho, esta que vio como el lugar en donde estaba en color gris, comenzaba a cambiar en un color oscuro negro, ahora el lugar estaba 100% oscuro_

…..

Despertó alterada, sudada, recorrió la habitación con la mirada, dio un suspiro cansado, todo había sido un sueño, miro el reloj y eran las 5 de la tarde había dormido tanto, vio como las hermanitas contando con la suya estaba mirándola extrañas y preocupadas

-Que pasa

-Momoko estas bien, mientras te movías extrañamente en la cama, algo en tu camisa comenzaba a brillar de color rosa-explica Kuriko

-No te preocupes estoy bien

Momoko se volvió a acostar en su cama meditando los 2 sueños que había tenido, una parte de ella decía que era una simple pesadilla, pero otra parte de ella decía que era un presentimiento y no sabía a qué hacerle caso estaba confusa

- _Que podrá ser, ¿Pesadillas o Presentimientos?_ -se pregunta para ella misma poniéndose los zapatos y saliendo de la habitación en busca de un lugar para poder pensar

Así que se encamino hacia, el jardín que la mayoría de las veces estaba vacío era un buen lugar para relajarse, cuando llego se sentó en una banca, serró los ojos como si estuviera pensando

- _¿Pesadillas o Presentimientos?-_ se volvió a preguntar- _Un lugar oscuro, sollozos, esa niña, no había nadie aparte de esa niña_ -abrió los ojos pensando en que hacia esa niña llorando- _Que podrá significar todo esto-_ se pregunto para ella misma

La pelirroja se quedo un buen tiempo en esa posición hasta que vio como el cielo se ponía en un color rojiso, se paró de su puesto y se dirigió hacia su cuarto

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Jejeje un poco triste cierto**

 **Rose: Jejejeje eres buena con la tristeza cuando estas triste**

 **Phany: Que puedo decir, esa soy yo y pues los nuevos son creaciones mías**

 **Ana: Bueno ellos son las nuevas y los nuevos**

 **Hermine: Hola para lo que quieran saber cómo soy, soy divertida, seria, inteligente, rubia, de ojos lilas, piel pálida, color lila tengo 13 años**

 **Herman: Hola soy serio, inteligente, bromista, rubio de ojos morados piel pálida, color morado tengo 14 años**

 **Bee: Hola lectores, soy divertida, un tanto despistada, amigable, pelo rojo vino puro, ojos naranjas, piel medio bronceada, color naranja tengo 13**

 **Ben: Soy despistado, no me gusta estudiar, y divertido, pelo rojo vino claro, ojos naranjas puro, piel pálida, color naranja puro tengo 14 años**

 **Joselin: Soy atlética, amigable en cierto modo, no me gusta usar falta, pelo castaño, ojos azules, piel pálida como la pared ok no, color azul tengo 13 años**

 **Joseph: Hola soy rudo, antisociable ok no si me llevo bien con la gente, me gustan las chicas, tengo el pelo castaño, ojos azules profundo y piel bronceada, color azul, tengo 14 años**

 **Phany: Valla que presentación, A responder reviews**

 **Jade: gracias, claro la continuare**

 **Ana23: Jajajaja tu hermanito siempre, gracias me alegro que te haya gustado, si las mechas de Kaoru se atrasaron, nos leemos después Bye**

 **YenyLOL: Gracias me alegra de que te haya gustado, Jejejeej los seguidores siempre, los odias cierto, estas en la misma situación de ellas**

 **Hermine: Eso fue todo, le agradecemos por todo**

 **Todos: Nos vemos**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	15. La academia de superdotados

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo cap de Prueba de amor espero les guste, 13 días sin actualizar el fic**

 **Hermine: Lectores, bienvenidos, como sabrán estamos un poco ocupados con el estudio**

 **Phany: TU NO TIENES QUE ESTUDIAR**

 **Hermine: Jejeje si se me olvidaba, por cierto espero que les guste el cap**

 **Joselin: Jajaja si, no tenemos que estudiar por lo que más tiempo de vacaciones**

 **Phany: Y que tal si les invento una escuela para que vallan obligatoria mente**

 **Herman: Por mí no hay problema**

 **Bee: Por mi tampoco**

 **Joseph: Daremos inicio y por cierto NO quiero ir a la escuela**

 **Phany: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demahitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **Aclaraciones: Las pesadillas y flash backs estarán en cursivas, Los que están separados quiere decir que lo estoy narrando antes, en el mismo instante, o más tarde**

 **Las chicas 15 años**

 **Los chicos 16 años**

 **N/A: Interrupciones mías**

 **Mundo alterno por lo que los personajes pueden tener cualquiera personalidad**

 **Capitulo 15: La academia de superdotados**

A la mañana siguiente, era un día común y corriente, cada quien en su clase haciendo lo que hacen en todas las secundarias, todos estaban trabajando, todos menos el grupo S.A

-Chicos que hacemos-pregunta Kaoru

-¡CHICOS!-llamo Miyako corriendo hacia ellos

-Que pasa Miyako-preguntan todos preocupados

-Momoko…Momoko

-¿¡MOMOKO QUE!?

-¡MOMOKO SE CAMBIA!-grito y dejándola atrás todos comienzan a correr para poder encontrar a Momoko

-¡GRACIAS MIYAKO!-se escucha la voz de Boomer a lo lejos

-Nooo me dejaron tendré que correr de nuevo, saben que mejor no-Miyako comienza a caminar sin rumbo fijo

…..

…..

 _Un lugar como todos los demás, estaba todo oscuro, estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, detuvo su andar al escuchar sollozos o alguien llamarla, recorrió la mirada por el lugar y no encontró nada, siguió caminando y se encontró a una niña pelirroja que estaba pálida y tenia algunos rasguños y rara mente estaba mencionando su nombre_

 _-Momoko…Momoko…donde…estas…-solloza la chica_

.

Despertó alterada mirando su habitación que estaba congelada, súper congelada, había congelado su habitación sin querer, al parecer las hermanitas de sus amigas salieron a tomar sol, nadie podía resistir tanto frio, nadie menos ella

-Ups-fue lo único que dijo

Se levanto de la cama y comienza a derretir o a quitar todo el hielo que estaba en la habitación, se vistió y salió de su cuarto, pero ahora el uniforme de Momoko era diferente

Consistía en un chaleco rojo vino manga larga, con una camisa blanca manga larga un centímetro de largo en la manga, con una corbatín negro, una falda azul oscuro por encima de los muslos, medias del mismo color tan solo que más oscuro y le llegaban hasta las rodillas, zapatos negros, tenía su moño que la caracterizaba

La pelirroja salió del cuarto y se fue con otros 6 chicos que la esperaban a las afueras de su habitación

-Estas lista-pregunto Herman

-Claro

Cuando estaban a punto de partir llegaron otros 4 jadeantes y sudados

-Momoko…Momoko porque no nos avisaste que te ibas a cambiar-pregunta Brick recuperando el aliento

-Porque no es de su incumbencia, además me iré por algunos meses-explico

-Claro y yo nací ayer, porque no nos dijiste

-Ya se los dije no es de su incumbencia

-¡PERO RESPONDEME LA PREGUNTA!-exploto

-¡ESO NO TIENE QUE VER CONTIGO!

Ambos habían comenzado una absurda pelea, mientras que los demás miraban la escena con una gotita estilo anime. Antes de que se terminaran moliéndose a golpes, el ambiente se puso tenso parando a los dos pelirrojos de golpe

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunta un señor con voz de ultratumba

-Nada, nada director-se disculparon todos

-Momoko ¿estás lista para irte?-pregunta dejando de lado la pelea

- _Que bipolar_ -piensan todos

-Claro señor

Sin más respuestas, los superdotados se fueron marchando, para terminar en los grandes portones que estaban a un lado de la secundaria, aunque podía decirse que estaba lejos

-Llegamos

-WOW-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Momoko

-Verdad que sí, bueno que esperamos apresúrate-Todos comenzaron a empujar a Momoko hacia adentro para que viera en interior, realmente era grande

-WOW, ¡NUNCA HABIA VISTO ALGO ASI!-dice emocionada mirando a su alrededor

-Verdad, ven-volvieron a empujarla hacia un poco más adentro

Un poco más adentro había varias puertas, recorrieron cada una, había un gimnasio como en el mundo de los humanos, un jardín, sala de entrenamiento, sala para ver si eras aceptado, cuarto de reflejos, cuarto de clases normales y demás (N/A: Hay mas pero estas son las únicas que se me ocurrieron) cuando terminaron el recorrido hospedaron a Momoko en una habitación con 1 cama, con una mesita y una lámpara en el lado derecho de la cama, las paredes eran blancas, con baldosas blancas, la sabanas eran de un color pastel, igual que las almohadas, delante de la cama había un closet, al lado de cada cama había una pequeña mesita de noche y había un baño al costado del closet

Momoko recorrió con la mirada la habitación, después se dio cuenta que en la cama, había ropa tirada, cuando vio la puerta del baño abrirse se asusto, no sabía qué hacer, se puso en modo defensa, cuando la persona que estaba ahí comenzó a salir poco a poco, comenzó a bajar la guardia

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mi cuarto?-pregunta desconfiada una castaña que tenía el pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, de ojos verdes fango, tenía unos 17 años, piel blanca y tenía el mismo uniforme que Momoko

-Eh…Yo…lo siento, creo que equivoque de habitación-se disculpo-So-Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi estudiante de intercambio-dice nerviosamente

-Oh disculpa, se me había olvidado que eras la nueva dueña de mi hermoso cuarto, lo extrañare-se disculpo haciendo una reverencia-Soy Mina Hasukagua un gusto-se presento

-El gusto es el mío

Las dos chicas habían terminado en un silencio incomodo abundo el cuarto, hasta que vieron como la puerta se abría con 2 personas paradas detrás de ella

-Estamos interrumpiendo algo-pregunta una rubia de ojos celeste cielo

-¿Miyako?...-Se dijo a si misma

-Esperamos que no-dijo esta vez una pelinegra de ojos jade

-¿Kaoru?...

-Hola

-¡QUE HACEN AQUÍ!-grito/dijo sorprendida

-¡OYE NO TIENES QUE GRITAR!

-La directora también nos intercambio de preparatoria hasta que, bueno terminemos aquí-explica Miyako

-Valla no las creí ver aquí dentro de 9 meses

-¡9 MESES!-se altero la pelinegra

-SI

-Por cierto, los chicos también están aquí

-¡TAMBIEN!

-Si

-Cof…Cof…-tosió Mina llamando la atención de todos

-Oh chicas se me olvidaba, ella en Mina Hasukagua-presento Momoko

-Un gusto, soy Miyako Gotokuji y ella es Kaoru Matsubara-presento Miyako y señalo a la morena

-El gusto es mío, por cierto será mejor irnos las clases están por comenzar-apresuro Mina

-Claro

Las 4 fueron saliendo, siendo guiadas por Mina, que las llevaba a su salón, pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a un edificio súper enorme, con un reloj en frente también grande

-¡WOW, ESTO ES MÁS GRANDE QUE LA SECUNDARIA!-dicen las 3 asombradas

-Aun no han visto nada

Antes de seguir caminando las detuvieron, un señor de unos 35 años, pelo negro y ojos miel piel bronceada y estaba vestido con un saco y con un corbatín rojo (N/A: Con las pocas inspiración que tengo no lo describiré mucho) y una señora de pelo castaño y ojos castaños de unos 30 años cuerpo desarrollado con un vestido rojo con puntos blancos

-Señorita Mina-comienza seriamente el señor

-Si director

-Veo que ya conoces a las nuevas así que porque no les da un recorrido por la secundaria-explico esta vez la señora

-No es para interrumpir-comienza a hablar Miyako- Pero ya recorrimos las instalaciones

-No, no, no-negó- Aun falta más para que vean

-¿Mas?

-Sí, Bueno señorita Mina se lo dejo en sus manos –termino de decir para luego desaparecer como llego

-¿Hay más?-pregunta Momoko

-¡Claro que hay más!-dijo entusiasmada

-Entonces que esperamos quiero conocer más de esta escuela para genios-dice Kaoru jalando a las 3 chicas

…..

…..

 _Cuando vieron a Momoko partir se quedaron parados y sin habla, mientras eran observados, cuando Momoko se marcho completamente, su espía se rebelo_

 _-Cuando tiempo piensan estar hay parados-pregunta la directora_

 _-Directora, no nos de ese susto_

 _-Lo siento, que tanto miran_

 _-A Momoko que se acabo de ir_

 _-Y porque no la detuvieron no eran ¿amigos?-pregunto_

 _-Sí, pero ella tomo su decisión_

 _-Entonces porque no van-pregunta mirando el gran porton_

 _-¡IR!-gritan todos alarmados pensado que era una broma_

 _-Es una broma cierto-dijeron los chicos_

 _-No, no bromeo, porque no van tienen mi permiso-finalizo la directora desapareciendo como llego_

 _-Esta bromeando_

 _-No lo creo sonaba seria_

 _-Entonces porque no vamos, ya que allá no nos conocen y NO tenemos que lidiar con los "fans"-explico Kaoru_

 _-Violadores-corrigió Brick_

 _-Secuestradores-secundo Butch_

 _-Podemos quejarnos después, arreglen sus cosas los veo en la entrada_

 _Pasaron algunos minutos incluso horas, para poder alistarse, cuando terminaron nuestros 5 chicos se encontraban en la entrada del instituto para cerebritos como lo llamaban los verdes, cuando las puertas se fueron abriendo ellos entraron, y se separaron de camino_

… _.._

… _.._

Los chicos recorrían con la mirada y se sorprendieron de lo grande que era el instituto

-No está nada mal estar aquí-dice Butch recorriendo la mirada

-Tienes razón, por lo que ahora necesitamos encontrar a las chicas

Comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, hasta que por no darse cuenta se toparon con un chico de 18 años, pelo rojo con ojos color jade, que tenía el uniforme de todos que consistía en un saco rojo con una camisa blanca por dentro y unos pantalones azules casi llegando al negro

-¡OIGAN TENGAN MAS CUIDADO!-se quejo el chico

-Lo sentimos no sabíamos por donde íbamos y…

-No hace falta decirlo-interrumpe Joseph, es un castaño de ojos azules piel pálida tiene 16 años

-Hola Joseph-saludan

-¿Los conoces?-pregunta el chico

-Sí, se puede decir que somos conocidos-dice Ben, es un pelirrojo vino puro, piel pálida ojos naranja tiene 16 años

-Bueno en ese caso, soy Kevin Gonzales-se presenta el chico

-Hola soy Brick

-Soy Boomer

-Y yo soy Butch

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunta Herman seriamente

-La directora nos dio permiso para estudiar aquí

-Bueno, he escuchado que algunos chicos nuevos van a venir, creo que son ustedes

-Si lo somos

-Entonces síganme

Los 6 comienzan a caminar hacia alguna parte de los dormitorios, hasta que llegaron a los dormitorios, que estaban en el piso 3, en donde había tres puertas diferentes, por la cual cada uno entro en una

… _.._

… _.._

Brick había entrado en la habitación de la izquierda la número 114, cuando entro se sorprendió muchísimo, el cuarto está bien arreglado era bien espaciosa, tenía un enorme closet, una mesita de noche, una cama con almohadas blancas, con las sabanas blancas, el cuarto era crema con baldosas blancas, con un baño que estaba algunos metros del closet

-¡ESTO VA A SER INCREIBLE!-grito emocionado tirándose en su cama que estaba bien suave

…..

…..

Butch había entrado en la puerta de la izquierda, que tenía el número 116. Cuando entro se sorprendió muchísimo era bien grande, todo estaba arreglado aunque no duraría mucho, había un enorme closet, una mesita de noche con una lámpara encima, unas almohadas y sabanas blancas, el cuarto era blanco con las baldosas blancas, un baño no muy cerca del closet, desde esta vista Butch pudo ver que la cama era suave

Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro a la cama, quedando dormido tenia sueño

…..

…..

Boomer esta total mente sorprendido nunca había visto un cuarto de ese tamaño, tenía la cama en una esquina de la pared, una mesita de noche al lado, con una lámpara encima, las almohadas eran como de un color azul bien bajito igual que las sabanas todas las baldosas eran blancas, tenía un closets delante de la cama, igual que un baño, Boomer se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer o ver algo

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Wow que cap, jajajaj hay no tengo de que hablar**

 **Todos: Cierto**

 **Phany: Bueno, a responder reviews**

 **Laura249: Me alegra de que te haya encantado**

 **Ana23: Jajaja cierto, el amor y cosas románticas es contagioso y más si alguien de tus amigos tiene novia (o), jajaja nos leemos después Bye**

 **Yeny LOL: Jajaja tus dobles sentidos que sí o no, eso me pasa y sobre la cuenta no sé cómo se siente, ok tal vez tengas razón, bueno nos leemos después**

 **Loca de remate: Lamentablemente si se cambio, Brick sería otro caso, pero que más se le puede hacer, jajajaj Irene tu nunca cambias y eso es lo mejor de ti, Bye**

 **Phany: Bueno eso sería todo nos vemos**

 **Todos: NOS VEMOS LECTORES**

 **Hermine: No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	16. ¿Cómo conseguí mis poderes?

_**PRUEBA DE AMOR**_

 **Hola lectores, lamento la demora, jejeje, estaba en etapa de exámenes, un mes sin actualizar, espero que me puedan perdonar por la demora, son mas interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **-Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, tampoco "Súper escuelas de héroes"**

 **-Aclaraciones: Este cap, será algo parecido a "Súper escuela de héroes"**

 **Las chicas 15 años**

 **Los chicos 16 años**

 **-Hola-dialogo**

 **\- HOLA –grito**

 **-** _ **Hola-**_ **pensamiento**

 **N/A: Interrupciones mías**

 **Mundo alterno, los personajes pueden tener cualquier personalidad**

 **Capitulo 16: ¿Cómo conseguí mis poderes?**

Después de que pudieran recorrer el cuarto, todos estaban, dormidos, recorriendo, leyendo, en la escuela o en sus nuevos cuartos, en la tarde, todos se reunieron en un enorme salón, que solamente se reunían los nuevos alumnos, sean o no sean dotados, por alguna razón debieron entrar

Cuando todos llegaron en el centro se podía ver, una persona en una plataforma que se levantaba (N/A: si vieron súper escuela de héroes sabrán de que hablo) la persona que venía subiendo era la persona que te calificaba, en que clase deberías llegar, de la "F" hasta la "A+" que solamente llegaban los listos

-Buenos tardes jóvenes, soy el capitán Boom-se presento un señor que por lo menos 30 años, era de piel bronceada, tenía una chamarra deportiva azul oscuro casi llegando al negro, al costado izquierdo de la chamarra tenía un SH referencia a "Súper Héroes", con una camiseta blanca dentro, unos shorts cortos deportivos hasta la mitad de los muslos, unos tenis blancos y un gorra igual que la chamarra

-Buenas tardes señor Boom-saludaron todos

-Bueno como son nuevos, No quiero niñitas lloronas, que quieren estar con sus mamis, para eso mejor no deberían entrar, si alguien quiere retirarse tiene tiempo-aclaro, pero como no vio a nadie moverse-bueno como nadie quiere volver con sus mamis, comencemos, subirán a la plataforma, pasaran por esas puertas a las cual ¡Yo! Les asigne, entendido, dije ¡ENTENDIDO!-grito dejando a algunos sordos

-¡SI CAPITAN BOOM!-dijeron todos en coro

-Bien comencemos-Comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que se concentro en un chico nerd-Tu-señalo

El chico tenía miedo, pero se subió al lado del entrenador con algo de miedo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto

-Larry-respondió tímidamente

-Bien, Larry-dijo "Larry" con burla- muéstranos que tienes

Larry asintió lentamente, se quito sus lentes y se los dio al entrenador, hizo una pose y súper héroe pero para abajo, y después lo subió sus brazos aun en la misma posición, cuando lo izo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y se convirtió en un hombre de roca

-Interesante-dijo-Auto-presiono un botón y salió un auto sin esfuerzo lo cargo-Bien 10 puntos- ve a la puerta 2

Larry se des transformo y se fue a su puerta asignada

-Tu-señalo a Kaoru

-¿Yo?-pregunto

-Si tú, ven

Kaoru subió hacia donde la llamaron se paro al lado de el

-Bueno como te llamas

-Kaoru

-Bueno Kaoru que sabes hacer

-Muchas cosas

-Cosas ¿Cómo qué?-pregunto curioso

-Controlar el metal, levitar, camuflarme, crear escudos…-Siguió mencionando dejando al profesor sorprendido

-Una demostración-dijo interesado

-Claro-Kaoru se puso en pose de batalla, por suerte de ella había metal en el lugar, izo unos movimientos con las manos, atrayendo a los metales, el profesor sin previo aviso cayó al suelo

-Pero que…-no dijo nada ya que no tenía palabras

-Bueno ¿Cuánto tengo?-pregunto Kaoru quitándole los metales

-Tienes 10 puntos- dice levantándose del suelo- ve a la sala 2

-Bien-puso los metales en donde estaban y se fue a su sala asignada

-Bien sigues tu-señalo a Boomer

Boomer no dijo nada y subió, al lado del entrenador

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Boomer

-mmm…Se parece a mi nombre "Boom", solo agrégale la "er"

-Aja-dijo desinteresado

-Bueno vasta de tonterías, cuál es tu poder

-Varios, como Desaparecer, control del viento, clonarme…-siguió nombrando al igual que Kaoru

-Mmm…Interesante, muéstranos

-Claro- dijo, comenzó a hacer movimientos raros con las manos- **JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA-** salen varios de el- **TORBELLINO ARRAZADOR-** dijo haciendo que sus clones hagan un remolino y se lleven al entrenador a otra parte

Pasaron unos minutos y los torbellinos pararon, en eso llego el profesor un tanto mareado y cansado

-Tienes 10 puntos ve a la sala 1 halla te harán una prueba igual que las otras puertas (N/A: Lamento no escribir eso antes, es que tenía flojera)-dijo cayendo al suelo, con ojos en espiral, algunos comenzaron a susurrar cosas

Pasaron más minutos y hasta que por fin se digno a parar el profesor (N/A: adelantare estas partes)

-Sack tienes 8 puntos ve a la sala 4

-Oh rayos

-Javier tienes 9 puntos ve a la sala 3

-Oh no

Siguió nombrando y llamando hasta que quedaron 2 pelirrojos, 1 pelinegro y una rubia

-mmm…Tu pelirroja-dijo señalando a Momoko

Momoko como la misma actuación de Boomer se puso al lado del sin miedo alguno

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto

-Momoko

-¿Cuál es tu poder?-pregunto (N/A: ¿Siempre tiene que preguntarles eso? XD)

-Control del hielo, puedo crear cualquier tipo de armas, puedo levitar, hacerme invisible…-Siguió nombrando

- _Porque siempre los que vienen de otras escuelas tienen más poderes que ¿nosotros?-_ se pregunto a sí mismo en sus pensamientos- Bueno muéstranos

-Si-dijo- **INVOCACION DE MIL ARMAS-** grito invocando 500 armas normales y 500 armas de hielo (N/A: Exageración debería dejar de entrometerme)

-AHHHH-grito asustado viendo que las armas lo apuntaban a el

Momoko sonrió triunfante y burlona, y cuando el entrenador pego un ojo, vio que las armas no estaban, y suspiro de alivio

-Tienes 10 puntos ve a la sala 1-dijo

Momoko se marcho sin borrar su sonrisa

-Ahora tu-señalo a un pelirrojo

Se paro al costado de él sin expresión alguna

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto

-Brick

-¿Qué poder tienes?-pregunto

-Varios, controlo el fuego, levito, me clono, puedo controlar a las personas…-Explico

-Oh valla, muéstranos

Brick sonrió con malicia- **MARIONETA VIVIENTE-** grito y movió sus manos, para poder ver como el entrenador se movía como su marioneta, después de unos largos minutos de estar jugando con él, lo dejo

-Tienes 10 puntos ve a la sala 2-dijo

No dijo nada y se fue

-Ahora tu-señalo a la rubia

-HI-dijo energéticamente y se puso a su lado

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto

-Miyako

-¿Cuál es tu poder?

-Controlo a los animales, puedo crear un látigo con cualquier planta, puedo desaparecer…-Nombro

-Increíble, muéstrame

-¡HI!-De repente saco una rosa (N/A: Quien sabe de dónde) la tiro para atrás y luego para delante haciendo que donde están las espinas se alargue, mostrando un látigo

-Uhh interesante, a que le…-no termino porque de repente Miyako uso su látigo y comenzó a moverlo rápidamente cuando se detuvo, un saco de boxeo se corto en añicos

-Listo

-10 puntos sala 2

-SI

-De ultimo tu-señalo al azabache

-¿Tu nombre?

-Butch

-¿Qué poder tienes?

-Súper fuerza, control del rayo, puedo camuflarme, levitar…-explico

-Interesan…-Antes de que dijera algo un rayo le paso por la cara, dejándole un simple corte, que comenzó a sangrar

-Listo

El entrenador quedo perplejo, pero reacciono-10 puntos sala 1

Cuando Butch llego a la sala se encontró con Boomer y Momoko hablando animadamente, paso a su lado y se sentó en la silla que estaba del lado izquierdo de Boomer

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto curioso

-Cosas de la vida-respondieron para poder seguir hablando

-Hmp-fue lo único que soltó, al escuchar una señora llamar a su hermano

-Boomer Him pase a la sala 2 por favor- pidió una señora asomada en la puerta con una tabla en sus manos

-Nos vemos-se levanto y se fue hacia donde lo llamaban

-Momoko Akatsutsumi, pase a la sala 1-pidio un chico de por lo menos 17 años

-Butch Him por favor, pasar a la sala 3-pidio una chica de por lo menos 19 años

Cada uno entro a su sala asignada, no sin antes darse suerte mutuamente

…..

…..

Cuando Brick entro a la sala A se encontró a Kaoru y a Miyako hablando feliz mente, se sentó al lado derecho de Miyako

-Hola chicas

-Hola Brick, valla milagro verte-dijo Kaoru

-Sí, pero ahora mismo, veo que todos están más nerviosos que alegres

-Sí, cuando no estabas, hablamos con una chica, que recién salía y nos dijo "Tengan cuidado, las pruebas son difíciles"-dijo Kaoru tratando de imitar la voz de la chica, la cual no le salió bien

-Buen intento, Kaoru-dijo Miyako al recordar la voz de la chica

-Kaoru Matsubara, por favor, pasar a la sala 2-llamo una señora

-Miyako Gotokuji, pasar a la sala 3-llamo una chica de por lo menos 18 años

-Brick Him, pase a la sala 4-llamo un señor de unos 30 años

Cada uno entro a su sala, se dieron suerte, para después burlarse entre ellos, o mejor dicho Kaoru y Brick

…..

…..

 _ **POV DE BOOMER**_

 _-Entre a la sala, en paso normal, y vi a más gente sentada, genial hay que esperar más, o espera hay dice mi nombre y se está moviendo dice "Boomer por favor pase por aquí", ¡GENIAL! No tengo que hacer fila-_ pensé feliz

Pase por todas las personas que estaban sentadas, y todos estaban asustados, nerviosos, con miedo, y mucho mas, entre a la sala en donde decía mi nombre, y me asignaron a que me sentara en una silla que estaba delante de una mesa con 2 anfitriones o jueces o como le digan

-Bien Boomer, ¿Cómo surgieron tus poderes?-pregunto un señor de por lo menos 35 años, con un aspecto serio

-Bueno eso fue un pequeño accidente-reí nervioso-Me beso un Morsaic cuando tenía 10-dije nervioso (N/A: Lo acabe de inventar)

-¿Cómo?-pregunto extrañada-¿Podías contarnos?-pregunto nuevamente una señora de unos 33 años, con aspecto de confianza

-Bueno lo que paso es…

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Una noche como cualquier otra, en una habitación un rubio de ojos azules cobalto dormía plácidamente, hasta que escucho unas explosiones de abajo lo cual no le dio importancia, hasta que unas regaderas (N/A: Esas regaderas que están en el techo y se enciende con el humo) comenzaron a mojar toda la casa, incluyendo los cuartos

-AHHH-grito al sentirse mojado, y no era el único, ya que se escuchaban los gritos de los cuartos vecinos

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!-grito una voz gruesa, que entro al cuarto del rubio el cual se asusto, cuando abrió la puerta de golpe, el señor tenía el pelo naranja, con ojos azules, con unos 34 años

-¡YO NO HICE NADA!-dijo el rubio escondiéndose, entre las sabanas

-LO SE, PERO BAJA-grito molesto, Boomer lo miro confundido y decidió bajar

-¿Cuál fue el problemas?-pregunto una señora de unos 32 años, pelo rubio, ojos verdes

\- Pusieron una bomba en la sala, tenemos que buscar las otras-dijo el señor entrando a un cuarto lleno de computadoras, cámaras, y todo lo que sea de vigilancia

-¿broma, bombas?-preguntaron curiosos todos

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!-pregunto un muy molesto Butch, todo mojado, seguido de Brick

\- Pusieron una bomba en la sala, tenemos que buscar las otras-dijo nuevamente

-Nosotros nos encargamos-dijeron Brick y Boomer

-Yo me iré a cambiar y a dormir-dijo un Butch más relajado

…..

…..

Boomer y Brick se habían dividido, Boomer se fue por dentro de la casa y Brick por fuera. Boomer estaba a paso lento por la casa, porque extrañamente las luces estaban apagadas, en vez de estar prendidas, sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo y viendo, se dio la vuelta bruscamente, pero siente, sus labios aprisionados por otros, que eran unos suaves

Boomer no sabía cómo reaccionar al beso de la chica o del chico (N/A: ¿Chico? XD, muajaja que mala soy, pero no) que lo estuviese besando, no sabía si responder o no, lo único que pudo ver es una chica que tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabello era rubio amarrado a dos coletas altas y al parecer tenía su edad, ya que extrañamente la luz llego, comenzó a cerrar los ojos significando que le estaba correspondiendo

La chica se sorprendió al ver que Boomer la agarro de la cintura, pero ella no se quedo atrás, ella había pasado sus brazos por su cuello para apegarse más a él, Boomer le subió la intención al beso, el cual la chica le seguía el paso, siguieron unos minutos así, hasta que Boomer comenzó a sentir un sabor a oxido en su boca, se separo bruscamente de la chica para ver su labio que estaba sangrando, miro a la chica, y ella solo sonreí con una sonrisa gentil, mientras un hilo de sangre sale de su boca

Nuevamente las luces se apagaron, cuando se prendió la chica ya no estaba, Boomer sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia el baño para lavar y escupir la sangre

 _ **DOS DIAS DESPUES**_

Boomer estaba en su cama al igual que sus hermanos, les había dado una fiebre bien alta, pero extrañamente no se morían ni nada, solamente mantenían la fiebre, pero mágicamente al día siguiente se recupero junto a sus hermanos nadie podía explicar lo sucedido, ni siquiera el doctor, pero alguien si podía y era su madre, pero quiso guardar el secreto

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Eso fue lo que paso-finalizo Boomer

-Oh que interesante, sabes algo sobre que son los Morsaics-pregunto la señora

-Si lo único que sé es que son parientes de los Vampiros, pero son diferentes

-Si en eso tienes razón, pero no solamente eso sino que también, cuando muerde, besa, chupa y le saca la sangre a alguna persona, tendría consecuencias grabes, pero en tu caso, lo que paso es que debe que algún familiar tuyo debió tener una familia con poderes, pero que esa persona no haya dicho nada, y si un Morsaics te muerde no te pasa nada, ya que lo que tenía esa persona de tu familia, te lo transmitió a ti y fue lo que te protegió de los efectos de esa Morsaics-explico la señora

-¿Eh?, trata de decir que fui un repelente contra sus consecuencias-pregunto un poco confundido

-Viéndolo de ese punto si-dijo la señora

-Pero, los Morsaics mujeres y hombres tienes reglas, 1. Los morsaics no van chupando sangre por placer, 2. Si lo hicieron debe ser por venganza hacia quien los traiciono-Siguió diciendo mas- y como sabes te beso una Morsaics

-Si

-Bueno la reglas de ellas es que 1. Si ellas te besan no hay problema, pero si tú besas a una tienes que casarte con ella obligatoriamente, no importa qué edad tengas

-Pero si yo beso a una y otra también la besa, ¿Qué pasaría?-pregunto curioso

-Bueno hay debería de hacerse un combate por la mano de la chica, rendirse y ser matado, no se cual decisión recibirías, pero las Morsaics son mujeres únicas-explico

-Bueno puedes retirarte mañana son las pruebas, y mañana decidirán en que grupo quedaste-dijo la señora

-Gracias

Se retiro y se encontró a Momoko y Butch hablando seria mente

…..

…..

Momoko entro en la sala esperando a que la llamaran, ya que veía a un montón de personas sentadas en sillas nerviosas y con miedo

-Veo que tendré que esperar mucho-dijo cuando miro en la pared dibujada decía "Momoko por favor pase por esta puerta" y señalaba una pequeña flechita hacia la puerta, cuando entro se sentó en una silla que estaban en frente de dos señoras

-Momoko Akatsutsumi, que apellido más famoso, como te sientes al respecto-pregunto una señora de ojos rojos, con el pelo naranja de unos 28 años, se parecía mucho a Momoko

Un polvo oscuro rodeo a Momoko dejando ver a una Momoko no muy cambiada ¿o sí?, tenía su pelo naranja atado a una coleta, con 4 lazos rizados 2 en cada costado, sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo como los de Brick, su vestimenta cambio a una blusa sin mangas color rosa puro, con cuello en forma de "V", con una corbata roja, una falta tableada de cuadritos roja, un licra gris hasta los muslos, unas zapatos tipo escolares negros (N/A: La vestimenta de Berserk)

-Como debería sentirme mama-dijo arrastrando la última palabra con un poco de desprecio

-Oh hija no tienes del porque sentir tanto desprecio y odio hacia mi-dijo su madre fingiendo tristeza

-¿Qué?, ¡Que no sienta odio por ti, me obligaste a hacerle daño a gente inofensiva, y hiciste que diera mi primer beso con alguien no deseado!-dijo con desprecio y enojo

-Oh tranquila que ese alguien no deseado lo conoces, Marta puedes irte-dijo de forma tranquila

-Con gusto-dijo la señora que estaba al lado de ella

-¿Quién?-pregunto

-Mmm…Veamos si nombre comienza con B y termina en K, su cabello naranja es, sus ojos rojos como la sangre, aun no sabes quién es-dijo como en forma de acertijo

-Estás hablando de Brick…No debes de estar equivocada-negó Momoko o su lado malvado, pero controlaba ambos

-Oh enserio, trata de recordar un poco mas-dijo

Momoko comenzó a pensar en ese momento pero como no controlaba en esos momentos, no sabía controlar sus poderes, por lo cual no recordaba mucho (N/A: lo que paso lo verán más adelante)

-NO, no lo recuerdo, y no lo quiero saber, por favor retírate-dijo Momoko

-¿Por qué?, porque no te controlas-pregunto desafiante

-Los se controlar, mejor dicho controlo mis dos lados, el bueno y el malo, y lo hago unos mismo, pero ¡TU!, no puedes solo por tu orgullo, porque fallaste con la abuela, y yo si le pude ganar a mi edad de 5 años, y tu dé con 16 años pudiste, ¡DEBIL!-le dijo Momoko con cierto orgullo, burla, y superioridad que su madre

-No me la menciones, pequeña mocosa, y escucha bien, cómo pudiste vencer a mi mama, vence a tu madre ya que tienes la edad de 16 años, te veo este sábado, no faltes

-No lo hare-Momoko se des transformo a su ropa original, y se retiro de la sala

\- mañana son las pruebas, y mañana decidirán en que grupo quedaste-dijo su madre antes de irse

-….-no dijo nada y se fue

Salió del lugar y se encontró a Butch, sentando, así que decidió hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, para saber si recuerdo de algo de su infancia por si acaso

…..

…..

Butch entro a la sala, que decía en una maquina en la parte de arriba de una puerta decía "Butch Him pasar por aquí por favor", sin más entro, y se sentó al frente de una señora y un señor que lo estaban esperando

-Un gusto conocerte Butch-saludaron ambos amablemente

-Un gusto-dijo sentándose

-Cuéntanos Butch ¿Cómo conseguiste tus poderes?-pregunto la señora

-Una Morsaic me beso cuando tenía 10 años-dijo sin rodeos

-¿UNA MORSAIC?- preguntaron cursos, el cual Butch asintió-Cuentanos

-Claro

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Butch estaba invernando en su cama (N/A: Jajaja XD, está durmiendo como un oso), dormía tan profundamente hasta que sintió que su cama se mojaba, se toco en sus partes y estaban mojadas, pero después suspiro de alivio y después a enojo, al sentirse que eso no era lo único que estaba mojado, se paró de su cama bruscamente y se dirigió a la sala

Se encontró con todos en la sala, en un enorme cuarto con un millón de computadoras, lo cual a su hermano mayor y menor les encantaría tener

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!-pregunto un muy molesto Butch, todo mojado, seguido de Brick

-Pusieron una bomba en la sala, tenemos que buscar las otras-dijo nuevamente

-Nosotros nos encargamos-dijeron Brick y Boomer

-Yo me iré a cambiar y a dormir-dijo un Butch más relajado

Butch camino hacia su cuarto, pero antes de eso, agarro el colchón mojado y lo tiro al piso, después empuje hacia la pared, lo levanto y lo dejo acostado boqui arriba en la pared, busco en otro cuarto otros colchones, lo puso y lo dejo hay, busco en su gabinete ropa seca, estaba deseando que su ropa no se haya mojada, lo cual no paso toda su ropa estaba seca, lo cual suspiro aliviado, agarro una camiseta verde de tirantes, y unos shorts verdes, se metió al baño, se cambio y salió, se acostó en su cama más relajado

Cuando por fin pudo encontrar la posición para dormir alguien abre su puerta

-Boomer sal de aquí-dijo un medio dormido Butch

-¿Boomer?, hablas de tu hermano ¿rubio?-pregunto una voz femenina lo cual izo sobresaltar a Butch, nunca había escuchado una voz, miro hacia la puerta con cierta desconfianza que estaba cerrada- _Debió ser mi imaginación-_ pensó acostándose a dormir, cuando se acostó sintió alguien encima suyo y una respiración en su cuello, lo cual le dio un escalofrió

-¿Quién e…-no termino al ver como la chica aprisiono sus labios, sus labios eran realmente dulces y adictivo, sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondió a la chica, no quería sobre pasarse con la chica, con apenas corta edad y ni siquiera la conocía, pero hicieron un cambio de papel, Butch quedo encima de la chica aun sin dejar el beso, Butch le subió la pasión al beso, lo cual dejo sorprendida a la chica, pero ella no se quedo atrás, dudaron unos minutos, hasta que ella se puso arriba del, y Butch sintió su boca a oxido, Pudo ver que la chica tenía el pelo suelto negro, con ojos rojos, un poco más claros que los de su hermano, al parecer tenía su edad, con tan solo parpadear, la chica no estaba

Miro hacia la ventana que estaba del otro lado de su cama y estaba abierta se acerco a la ventana, se toco el labio, y luego escupió la sangre que tenía en su boca, acostó en su cama, ahora sin poder dormir mucho, ya que pensaba en la chica y el beso

 _ **DOS DIAS DESPUES**_

Estaba tirado en la cama, sin poder moverse ya que estaba con una fiebre bien alta, y al parecer no era el único sus hermanos estaban en el mismo estado, y eso les costaba más trabajo a sus padres de estar andando de aquí para haya

Al día siguiente amaneció sano y salvo, pareciera como si nada le hubiese pasado

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Eso fue lo que paso

-Sabes que es un Morsaic-pregunto el señor

-Como tengo entendido, son más fuertes de los Vampiros, mas agiles, si te besa, muerde, chupa o algo por el estilo, hace que tengas graves consecuencias, el cual yo pase ya que algún familiar mío, debe tener relación con algún vampiro o traiciono a un vampiro o algo por el estilo, los Morsaics son gente de honor, y son buenos camuflándose

-Sí y no solo eso, tienes reglas

-¿Reglas?-pregunta extrañado

-Sí pero esto sería lo principal, si una Morsaic te besa no pasa nada, pero si tu besas a una, tienes que casarte con ella obligatoriamente-explico la señora con ojos de corazones

-Ok-dijo- _FIUUU ella me beso que bien que no tendré que casarme, pero quien será ella-_ pensó curioso pensó curioso

-Bueno puedes retirarte, mañana son las pruebas de en que salón quedaste

-Claro

Salió del lugar y no noto a alguien, se sentó en una banca que estaban por ahí, a pocos segundos salió Momoko, al parecer quería hablar con él, se paro y se fue con ella ya que al parecer lo esperaba

…..

…..

Kaoru entro a la sala, que decía en la pared "Kaoru Matsubara por favor entre por aquí", decía y se mostraba una flechita apuntando una puerta, entro y se encontró con una señora de pelo negro, ojos rojos mas rojos que los de Brick

-Hola mama-dijo Kaoru sentándose, lo dijo con tanto odio y enojo que su madre no tarde en percibir

-Hola hija-saludo

Un polvo negro rodeo a Kaoru, cambiándola a una Kaoru con la parte de debajo de su pelo en puntas, dándole un toque rebelde, sus ojos de un color rojos un poco más claros que los de Brick, tenía un vestido de vuelo negro corto con tirantes, le llegaba 15 centímetros mas arriba de los muslos, un licra de redes negro, unas botas negras largas de cuero, con tacón corrido y tenía un cinturón verde (N/A: La ropa de Brute)

-Mama que haces aquí-pregunto un poco enojada

-Estoy aquí de maestra, al igual que unas amigas-dijo sencillamente

-¡PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

-No me alces el tono-dijo molesta

-Y si quiero que-pregunto desafiante

-No dejare que veas a ese amiguito tuyo-dijo de la misma manera

-¿Qué amiguito?-pregunto confundida

-No te hagas, su nombre comienza con B termina en H, su cabello negro como la noche, verdes como la esmeralda, no me digas que no sabes quién es

- _B y termina en H, ¡NO EL NO PUEDE SER!, es hablando de BUTCH-_ pensó-Estas hablando de Butch

-Si felicidades, ese mismo, quieres que te deje sin tu amiguito-pregunto nuevamente

Kaoru solo se encogió de hombros, ni que le importara

-Como quieras-dijo aburrida

-Hmp-soltó-Bueno quiero recordarte que para el sábado debes presentarte debes luchar conmigo, ya que tienes la edad de 16-dijo

-Claro, te veré perder, como la abuela era más débil que tu, no pudiste vencerla, ¡MEGA DEBIL!-se burlo Kaoru

-Solo te digo que te hare la vida todo un sufrimiento

-Si como digas-dijo saliendo

-Solo te digo que mañana están las pruebas para ver tu salón-dijo desapareciendo

Kaoru se des transformo y se fue de una vez de la sala, se fue directo a su habitación y se acostó a dormir, tenía mucho de qué pensar o reflexionar y nada mejor que una siesta

…..

…..

Miyako entro en una puerta que decía en la pared "Miyako Gotokuji pase por esta puerta por favor", Apenas entro se transformo, tenía 2 coletas largas y altas, sus ojos rojos claros, una blusa corta por encima del ombligo color celeste oscuro, dentro tenía una camisa negra de tirantes, era mucho más corta que la blusa, una falda negro escotada un poco en el lado izquierdo y unas sandalias negras (N/A: Vestimenta de Brat)

-No piensas saludarme-pregunto una señora igualita a Miyako, de pelo rubio ondulado y suelto, y ojos rojos como los de ella

-No- dijo seriamente

-Bueno querida no tengo tiempo para ti, así que solamente te diré dos cosas, 1. Mañana tienes prueba para ver en que sala quedaste, 2. El sábado te quiero ver ahora para enfrentamiento hija e madre, para heredar el trono de la familia Gotokuji-dijo seriamente

-Te veré el sábado-se des transformo y se marcho

Salió de la sala, se encontró con Momoko que caminaba pensativa, así que decidió pasar a saludarla

…..

…..

Brick entro por una puerta que decía "Brick Him pase por aquí por favor", pasó sin más, y se encontró con una señora y un señor (N/A: Como todos sus hermanos XD) sentados en una mesa, Se sentó como una persona civilizada

-Bien Brick Him ¿Cómo conseguiste tus poderes?-pregunto curiosa la señora

-Me beso y me mordió una Morsaic-dijo simplemente, pero se sonrojaba mental mente

-¡UNA MORSAIC!-gritaron los dos sorprendidos

-Si-dijo nervioso por el repentino cambio de ambos

-Cuéntanos

-Lo que paso fue…

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Brick estaba sentado en una silla (N/A: Ni que fuera en el suelo) el cual estaba escribiendo algo, dejo de escribir al ver la hora, guardo el pequeño libro en un lugar con candado, donde nadie lo encontraría, se cambio y se acosto a dormir, pero no pudo ya que, sorpresa comenzó a llover (N/A: Ok no), por así decirlo, en el cuarto de él, salió de su cuarto mojado y miro toda la sala, que también estaba mojado, delante del él estaba un Butch que hasta veía que estaba molesto, el solo estaba para ignorarlo, todos estaban en una sala lleno de computadoras, el cual él deseaba

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!-pregunto un muy molesto Butch, todo mojado, seguido de Brick

-Pusieron una bomba en la sala, tenemos que buscar las otras-dijo nuevamente

-Nosotros nos encargamos-dijeron Brick y Boomer

-Yo me iré a cambiar y a dormir-dijo un Butch más relajado

Brick salió del gran cuarto de computadoras, comenzó a hablar con Boomer, y ya habían decidido el se iba por afuera y Boomer por dentro, camino por fuera de la casa, y le dio miedo ya que su hogar era una mansión, eran las 11 de la noche, y podía escucharse como arbustos, arboles se sacudían y lo extraño era que no había viento

Una sombra apareció detrás de él, le toco el hombro, iba a pegar un grito pero unos labios lo aprisionaban podía decirse que eran completamente adictivos, no dijo nada, pero con la poca luz que había solamente pudo ver una chica, de cabellera naranja, de su misma estatura, poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso, rodeo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, ella sin quedarse atrás rodeo sus manos atreves de su cuello, lo apego más hacia ella, intensificaron el beso, subiendo la pasión, y el movimiento a la vez, no quería excederse así que dejaron el nivel hasta allí, poco a poco fueron separándose, durando más que los verdes

Brick sintió su boca a un sabor a oxido y la chica que tenía un hilo de sangre recorrer por su boca, parpadeo rápidamente y la chica no estaba, escupió la sangre ya que no era un vampiro para succionársela

 _ **DOS SEMANAS DESPUES**_

Los padres de Brick, han venido muchas veces a su cuarto ya que se preocupaban mas con el ya que él estaba afuera solo o eso pensaban ellos, el no podía hablar ni pararse, le pesaba el cuerpo, le dolía la cabeza, tenía una horrible fiebre quien no se preocuparía por eso

Al día siguiente sus hermanos y el despertaron como si nada, hubiera pasado

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Brick

-Sabes algo sobre los Morsaic-pregunto el señor

-Sí, se todo sobre ellos, desde ese día

-Que bien, solo para informarte que mañana están las pruebas que decidieran en que salón quedaras-dijo la señora

-Claro-se despidió

Brick salió como cualquier persona del mundo, al salir de la otra sala, se encontró con sus hermanos, sin dirigirse palabra, así que decidió solamente juntarse con ellos

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE LAS PPGZ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Hasta aquí el cap espero les guste, jejeje soy mala para los besos, pero mejorare tarde o temprano, me demore mucho haciendo este cap, creo que es el segundo cap mas largo y casi alcanzamos ese record, bueno, a responder reviews**

 **Yeny LOL:** Que bien que duermas con Ana yo no puedo, Al parecer sí, nos leemos después Bye

 **Ana23:** Bueno por ustedes, yo no puedo, si todos quedaron iguales, nos leemos después Bye

 **Loca de remate:** No te preocupes, que no aparezcan ya que bueno estarán haciendo algo mas importante XD, me alegra que te encantara, Si muchas, hasta celos habrá, esto se está poniendo interesante, bueno uno nunca sabe si consiguen nuevos admiradores, los verdes si pasaran creo XD

 **Laura249:** No hay problema simplemente gusto, me alegra escuchar eso

 **Eso fue todo espero les guste**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	17. Como termine en el mundo humano

**Hola lectores, lamento dejar esta historia en el olvido, como 2 meses, tenía que actualizar las otras historias, bueno como sabrán mientras han ido leyendo, he cambiado mucho la secuencia de la historia, y este cap lo hare para que entiendan cómo va la historia, ya que esta algo enredada, por lo que espero les guste y bueno comencemos, este es como un viaje al pasado y cambiare mucho en el inicio de ahora en adelante**

 **-Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la trama y algunos personajes inventados**

 **Perdónenme por los errores de ortografía**

 **Los personajes pueden que tengan otras personalidades, por medio mundo alterno**

 **Capitulo 17: Como termine en el mundo humano**

En una gran mansión abandonada, escondidas en las tinieblas, con muy poca luz, no había rastro de vida, dentro de la gran mansión se podían ver algunos ojos rondando por ahí y eso que eran rojos todos eran rojos, algunos cabellos rubios y pelirrojos podían verse, al parecer también habían cabellos negros, pero como estaba tan oscuro no se lograban ver al parecer las tres jóvenes que se encontraban hay estaban charlando

-¿Qué les parece que lleven una vida normal, pero no para siempre?- pregunto la rubia

-Bueno, como no son vampiras ancestrales, por mi no hay problema, recuerda que las vampiras reinas tienen los ojos de un blanco transparente, pero como somos vampiras normales, tenemos los ojos rojos- dijo estaba vez la pelirroja

-Si apenas tienen 10 años y además somos familia de los vampiros, nosotras somos Morsaics, más fuerte que los vampiros normales y más débiles que la de la realeza, y eso que Berserk le gano a la madre de su propia madre- se burlo una pelinegra

-¡NO ME LO RECUERDES!- grito molesta- ¡ESO FUERON 3 AÑOS ATRÁS!

-Claro, no lo admites- se burlo la rubia

-Y eso que Brute le gano a tu mama antes que tú- se burlo esta vez la pelirroja

-Al menos yo también le gane

-Saben que no podemos seguir llamándolas así, ¿Cierto?- pregunto la rubia

-Es cierto ya están en etapa de un nuevo nombre

-Entonces ¿como la llamaran?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Yo la llamare Miyako que significa, "Hermosa noche"

-Que original

-Yo la llamare Momoko, que significa "Niña melocotón", a ella le gusta todo tipo de frutas, por lo que la decidí llamar así y además va con mi nombre

-Yo la llamare Kaoru, que significa "Fragancia" o "de buen olor", se usa para ambos sexos, pero como ella es medio de ambos, decidí llamarla así y además hay un nombre que va con el mismo significado que su nombre

-Valla si le va, pero no el significado

-Bueno lo bueno es que le puse su nuevo nombre, ya que están pasando por la etapa de su nombre permanente

-Bueno entonces cumplamos con lo que nuestras madres nos hacían cuando teníamos 10 años, volver a personas inocentes, vampiros

-JAJAJA- rieron como locas

…..

…..

En un cuarto con muy poca luz, se podía ver como tres jóvenes niñas, que conversaban normalmente, el tema era simplemente el que estaban hablando sus madres

-¿Qué creen que hagamos, la abuela que les izo a nuestras madres cuando tenían 10 años?- pregunto una pelirroja de ojos rosa

-No tengo idea, pero recuerden que erigirán nuestros nombres permanentes, el que tenemos es nombre de nacimiento- respondió una pelinegra de ojos verdes jade

-Es cierto, ¿Qué nombre me pondrán?- pregunto una rubia de ojos celeste cielo

-Estoy tan ansiosa

-Cálmate Brat, no es para tanto, solamente nos pondrán nombres nuevos y haremos una prueba- dijo la pelinegra

-PERO Brute, acaso te gusta que te digan "Brute", casi suena a "Bruta", o puede que Brute en ingles quiera decir Bruta

-¡DEJAME BERSERK!

-Ah me gusta el nombre de Berserk, parece como más realista

-Acabe de buscar los significados, contando con el mío, que significan

-Significan…

-Brat: Mocosa (o), Brute: Bruto (a), y el mío es Berserk: Enloquecido (a)

-Valla todos nuestros nombres dicen cosas diferentes, pero a la vez son iguales

-Quiero cambiarme de nombre

-Yo también- Coinciden las otras dos restantes

…..

…..

-Creo que ya es hora que llamemos a las chicas- dijo la pelirroja

-Bueno que esperamos

-¡POWERPUNK GIRLS!- gritaron las tres muchachas

En tan solo un parpadear aparecieron las tres jóvenes delante de las señoras, las tres mujeres tienen los ojos rojos y las tres chicas jóvenes tienen los ojos de su respectivo color, al parecer se estaban mirando madre a hija una batalla de miradas, entre mas batallaban el brillo en los ojos aumentaba, hasta que las tres chicas se cansaron y volvieran a su color original

-Bueno ¿saben para que están aquí?- pregunto la mama de Momoko

-No, mamas

-Bueno es hora de que elijamos sus nombres permanentes y nombre de equipo

-Bueno ¿Cuál serán nuestros nombres?, no me gusta el que tengo- dijo Brute

-Bueno que impaciente eres

-Igual a su madre

-¡Cállate!

-Bueno el nombre de mí querida hija es: Miyako

-El de mí amada hija es: Momoko

-Y la de mi igualada hija es: Kaoru, de tal palo tal astilla

-No soy tan igual a ti- dijo Kaoru

-Claro que sí, bueno ahora es hora de elegir a su nuevo nombre de grupo

-Me gusta el de: PowerPunk Girls

-Bueno mala suerte, pero su otro nombre de grupo va a ser: PowerPuff Girls

-Solamente le cambia el "Punk", por el "Puff"

-Bueno es hora de su prueba de los 10 años

-Bueno que esperamos, necesitamos apurarnos, estamos a punto de cumplir los 11

-Que impacientes son

-Debimos llamarlas: Sekkachi

-No estoy para que me pongan nombres de "Impaciente" en japonés

-Bueno, bueno comenzaremos con la prueba

-Chicas sujeten la mano de su respectiva madre- ordeno la pelirroja

Cada una obedeció y le sujeto la mano a su respectiva madre, un polvo negro las rodeo haciendo que su vestimenta y ojos cambiaran drásticamente, haciendo que los ojos de cada una se volviera rojos, y sus vestimentas eran las mismas, consistía en unos pantalones negros de cuero ajustados, igual que la parte de arriba, la chaqueta es de cuero color negro y una camisa negra, una correa negra, y unas botas negras hasta la pantorrilla con un poco de tacón, Miyako tenía ahora el pelo amarrado a todos coletas altas, Momoko tenía una coleta alta atada a un moño hasta la cintura y Kaoru simplemente tenía su pelo por encima de los hombros algo rebelde

-Bueno chicas, ahora harán lo que nosotras digamos, ahora cobraremos venganza, haciendo que los preciados hijos de mis mejores amigos cobren por lo que han hecho- dijo maliciosamente la madre de Momoko

-Bueno es hora de irnos, para que el efecto dure más, ya que no queremos que ellas lo hagan por su voluntad, lo van a hacer porque nosotras decimos si- dijo la madre de Miyako

-Bueno, ahora si es hora de irnos, ya que se nos hace tarde y ya se van a dormir

Dejaron las charlas y entonces un polvo negro con poco de rojo comenzó a rodearlas, rápidamente ese polvo comenzó a moverse en rumbo entrando por un portal, cuando lo paso llego a un mundo lleno de mansiones y carros lujos, era la parte de los millonarios, entonces fueron hasta la casa que estaba situada en el centro de todas las mansiones que estaban ahí, entonces sin que se dieran cuenta, pusieron una bomba no tan dañina, pero lo suficiente para despertar o prender las regaderas

Cuando las encendieron la bomba exploto, haciendo que el humo llegara hasta las regaderas comenzando a mojar todo el lugar, entonces se escondieron entre los árboles, comenzaron a escuchar pasos molestos y preocupados bajando por las escaleras

-Hora del plan- dijeron las tres mujeres comenzando a poner a sus hijas en posición, las chicas estaban poseídas

…..

…..

La mama de Miyako la había puesto en posición que era en un umbral, lo cual la cubría perfectamente y más con la ropa negra que tenia, la cubría perfectamente

-Bueno hija, hasta aquí te dejo tendrás que hacer lo demás por tu cuenta, si lo besas el hechizo para transformarlo en vampiro tendrá más efecto- dijo su madre saliendo por una puerta que se encontraba para luego esconderse y ver como su hija lo hacia

Miyako asintió aun con el hechizo, luego el hechizo desvaneció, pero aun seguía con los ojos rojos no defraudaría a su madre, comenzó a escuchar algunos pasos temblorosos, así como los escuchaba ella entonces en un solo chasqueo de dos las luces comenzaron a apagarse, dejando todo el lugar oscuro, al parecer el que se acercaba no había escuchado su chasqueo

Boomer paso de largo por donde estaba ella y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, se dio cuenta solamente cuando sintió que lo observaban un lo seguían, Miyako aprovecho cuando él se había dado la vuelta bruscamente, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar beso rápidamente sus labios, Miyako no sabía cómo reaccionaría por lo cual tembló un momento, pero fue imperceptible para que Boomer se diera cuenta, se sorprendió rápidamente al ver como Boomer le correspondía

Cuando comenzó a corresponder, Miyako chasqueo los dedos haciendo que la luz llegara de nuevo, y al parecer nuevamente Boomer no se dio cuenta que había chasqueado los dedos, se sorprendió al ver como Boomer le agarraba la cintura y ella sin quedarse atrás le agarro el cuello apegándolo mas a ella, siguieron minutos, hasta que Miyako aprovecha que el muchacho tenia la boca medio abierta, entonces aprovechando le mordió el labio inferior dejando marcas de colmillos que se borrarían con el tiempo

Sintió como Boomer se separaba bruscamente de ella, mirando como el muchacho tenia las mejillas más o menos infladas de la sangre que salía de su boca o su acumulaba en el interior, sonrió satisfecha y cuando el abrió los ojos, vio a la chica con un hilo de sangre recorrer por su barbilla, en realidad ya se había tragado la sangre, como familia de los vampiros debía tragarse la sangre

Las luces volvieron a apagarse y cuando se prendieron Miyako ya no estaba, había salido por la ventana que su madre había salido, desde afuera pudo ver como Boomer corría hacia una puerta de color blanca, puede que vaya a escupir la sangre, dejo de observar y comenzó a buscar a su madre que estaba invisible, la etapa de invisibilidad y todo esa viene cuando vayas creciendo o entrenando

-¿Me buscabas?- pregunto su madre apareciendo detrás suyo

-Madre, ya termine con mi labor, que puedo hacer luego- pregunto en casi forma de robot

-Que bien mi querida hija, vamos a reunirnos con mis amigas y las tuyas

-Claro madre

-Esto va de acuerdo con el plan- susurro con cara de malicia

…..

…..

La madre de Kaoru dejo a Kaoru en el cuarto de Butch, pero en un umbral que estaba al lado de un closet en el cual Butch guardaba sus cosas, en eso la madre solamente le dijo algunas cosas y le quito el hechizo a Kaoru y la dejo en posición, ella tenía que vérselas cómo hacer para transformar a Butch en vampiro (N/A:ustedes saben como por el cap anterior)las luces estaban apagadas,lo cual le daría más ventaja a Kaoru

Comenzó a escuchar pasos molestos y perezosos acercarse, se oculto más y entonces vio como un azabache de ojos verdes comenzó a entrar y cerrar la puerta tras sí y comenzó a hacer cosas para al parecer volver a dormir, comenzó a agarrar ropa y ella pensó que se desnudaría, por lo que se tapo los ojos, pero luego los destapo al escuchar una puerta abrirse, al parecer era la puerta del baño

-No te defraudare madre- susurro la chica, saliendo del cuarto sin que el azabache se diera cuenta

Ella no lo sabía, pero podía ver otra vez de las paredes, lo cual le dio una ventaja, vio como el azabache salía del baño y se dirigía a su cama, estaba esperando a que se durmiera más o menos, espero unos segundos y luego abrió la puerta, pero al parecer el no izo caso a eso pensó que era su hermano menor

-Boomer sal de aquí-dijo un medio dormido Butch

-¿Boomer?, hablas de tu hermano ¿rubio?-pregunto Kaoru llamando la atención de Butch que se paro asustado, que al parecer nunca había escuchado la voz de aquella mujer, al parecer comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz

 _-Debió ser mi imaginación-_ pensó acostándose a dormir, cuando se acostó sintió alguien encima suyo y una respiración en su cuello, lo cual le dio un escalofrió- ¿Quién e...-no logro terminar su oración

Al parecer Butch estaba paralizado por lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, solamente pudo ver que había una chica encima zullo, lo cual lo izo mal pensar algunas cosas, lo que más le sorprendió fue que esa mujer lo estaba besando sin que él la conozca. Butch dejando esos pensamientos de lado, comenzó a corresponder el beso, que se resistiría a un beso

Butch no quería sobre pasarse con la chica, con apenas corta edad y ni siquiera la conocía, pero hicieron un cambio de papel, Butch quedo encima de la chica aun sin dejar el beso, Butch le subió la pasión al beso, lo cual dejo sorprendida a la chica, pero ella no se quedo atrás, dudaron unos minutos, hasta que ella se puso arriba del, mordió su labio inferior antes de que el tratara de meterle la lengua, Kaoru se separo de Butch bajándose de la cama, Butch se reincorporo mirando a la chica con un hilo de sangre recorriendo por su boca y la del, en tal solo un parpadear Kaoru salió por una ventana que estaba cerca suyo

Butch se paro rápidamente de la cama y miro la ventana abierta la cual es en donde Kaoru escapo, se toco el labio algo sonrojado, luego toco el hilo de sangre eso le recordó que tenía sangre en su boca por lo que lo escupió desde el segundo piso, en el que se situaba los cuartos, nuevamente se acostó en su cama, pero no lograba dormir, el beso y la chica no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza

-Mama, cumplí con lo que querías- dijo Kaoru después de ver como Butch escupía la sangre y ella estaba volando en el aire escondiéndose entre los arboles

-Bien hecho hija, solamente hay que esperar unas semanas para que el hechizo surja efecto- dice acercándose a su hija- Vamos con las demás

…..

…..

La madre de Momoko y Momoko se escondieron entre los árboles, ya que Brick iba a salir afuera en donde habían muchos árboles, la madre de Momoko se izo invisible y Momoko solamente se mantenía sigilosa para esperar a Brick, antes de que Brick comenzara la mama de Momoko le dijo la mejor manera de que surja mas efecto el hechizo y ella le quito el hechizo que le había lanzado a su hija desde el principio. Vio a Brick caminando un poco tímido mirando hacia todas partes, luego paro al escuchar a los arbustos y árboles moverse sin viento

Se asusto al ver como una sombra aparece detrás del tocándole el hombro, iba a pegar un grito, pero los labios de Momoko lograron callarlo, había muy poca luz, por lo que no se podía ver mucho a Momoko, poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso, rodeo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, ella sin quedarse atrás rodeo sus manos atreves de su cuello, lo apego más hacia ella, intensificaron el beso, subiendo la pasión, y el movimiento a la vez, no quería excederse así que dejaron el nivel hasta allí, poco a poco fueron separándose, durando más que los verdes

Brick sintió su boca a un sabor a oxido y la chica que tenía un hilo de sangre recorrer por su boca, parpadeo rápidamente y la chica no estaba, escupió la sangre ya que no era un vampiro para succionársela

-Listo madre termine- dijo Momoko entre los arboles de nuevo

-Buen trabajo hija, nos vamos tenemos que reunirnos con los demás- dijo marchándose junto a su hija

…..

…..

Nuevamente en la vieja mansión esperaron dos semanas para volver nuevamente a la mansión de su pequeña venganza, cuando fueron vieron que si surgió efecto el hechizo, ya que había hecho que los hijos de ellos se enfermaran con fiebre alta, pero si no se recuperaban significa que no son capaces de nada, que eran unos inútiles, era como una pequeña prueba

-Esperemos para ver cuánto duran con la fiebre alta- dijo la madre de Momoko

-Pero Momoka, que tal si no sobreviven- pregunto la madre de Miyako

-Sí, pero Miko, si no sobreviven son unos inútiles- respondió la madre de Kaoru

-Listo Miko, Kasumi te respondió- dijo Momoka

-Ya veo, oigan miren se están recuperando- dice Miko

-Veo que la prueba si funciono, si sobrevivieron, y parece que van a tener una vida normal, hasta que sus poderes se despierten por completo

-Bueno que tal si le damos a nuestras hijas un poco de la vida normal, hasta que sus poderes también se despierten 100%- sugirió Miko

-Buena idea, las veremos cuando logren controlar sus poderes y tengan su marca- dijo Momoka (N/A: las marcas son los tatuajes o como quieran decirle que apareció en el cap #10 creo)

-Bueno a poner la idea a prueba- dijo Kasumi marchándose seguida de las otras dos

…..

…..

-Ya di mi primer beso, con alguien no deseado- dijo Miyako

-Si- secundan las otras dos

Se escucharon golpes del otro lado de la puerta llamando la atención de las tres

-¿Chicas podemos pasar?- preguntaron del otro lado

-Pase

-Tenemos que hablar con ustedes de madre a hija

-Claro

…..

…..

Cada madre se llevo a su hija a un diferente cuarto, que por alguna extraña razón había un estanque con agua brillosa, algo parecido al agua pura que ellas detestaban

-¿Qué pasa madre?- pregunto Momoko

-Mira hija, date un baño, ven entra al estanque- dijo amablemente lo que asustaba a Momoko, ya que cuando es amable nada bueno pasa

-Claro mama

Ella de incrédula se metió al estanque que por alguna extraña razón comenzó a rodearla hasta tragarla, entonces unos segundos después el agua se calmo dejando libre a una inconsciente Momoko, Momoka aprovecho para cargar a su hija vestirla y llevársela a el mundo humano

Se encontró con sus amigas que estaban en la misma posición entonces partieron hacia el otro mundo por un portal personal que ellas tenían en su casa, entonces se separaron para ir a cualquiera casa

-Bueno esto será fácil- dice Momoko con otra ropa que era simplemente un vestido de vuelo rojo rosadito

Entonces entro a una casa color rosa miro a los que estaban dentro y comenzó a hacer algunas cosas con sus manos, cambiando el color de cabello y ojos de las personas que lo habitaban, nuevamente volvió a hacer algo con sus manos haciendo que las personas que se encontraban hay integraran nuevos recuerdos bonitos con su nueva hija, Momoka dejo a Momoko en el sillón en donde se encontraba la familia paralizada ya que no se podían mover, puso a Momoko y luego ella salió, cuando salió las personas que estaban dentro de la casa comenzaran a moverse como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a su hija en ese lugar

…..

…..

Kasumi se llevo a su hija a una habitación igual a la que Momoka se había llevado a su hija, le pidió a Kaoru que se duchara y le paso lo mismo que Momoko, la saco y la vistió se encontró con sus amigas y entonces se las llevo en un portal a un departamento, entro a el departamento encontrándose con una familia almorzando y riendo, paralizo a todos y comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus manos llenando de recuerdos a la pareja y borrando y agregando nuevos recuerdos a su hija y solamente cambiando el color de ojos de la familia, ya que ellos ya eran pelinegros y sus ojos eran azules, por lo que se los cambio a verdes

-Te veré luego- dijo dejando a su hija en una silla en donde estaba la familia cenando

Salió del lugar y todos comenzaron a moverse como si nada hubiera pasado, contando con su hija

…..

…..

Miyako izo las mismas acciones que sus otras amigas, haciendo que su madre junto a sus otras amigas se la llevaran a otro mundo y se la adoptaran con otro familia, entro a una mansión japonesa y miro a una pobre abuelita que se encontraba sola haciendo que Miyako se quedara con ella, y agregara y borrara recuerdos para ambas señoras y por si acaso los nuevos padres de Miyako que mágicamente ya tenían los recuerdos, desde a una distancia algo larga, se marcho y dejo a Miyako con la abuelita que estaba paralizada, salió de la mansión japonesa y todos comenzaron a moverse y hasta escuchaba risas de su hija

…..

…..

Nuevamente en la mansión se sentían solas, pero todo vale la pena para que tengan nuevos recuerdos y si tienen la capacidad de recordarse o recordarlas a ellas, era todo una prueba sus madres no habían hecho eso con ellas, pero ellas querían intentar algo nuevo

 **.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz, bueno mandare saludos, responderé solamente a un review, les agradezco a**

 **Loca de remate  
Laura249  
Yeny LOL  
Ana23  
Carmen123 (6): **Bueno lo que pasa es que si va con la historia, pero aun el summary va con toda la historia y el titulo con una parte de ella, es como que antes no tenía experiencia hacia que las historias duraran poco, por eso es que no he llegado a esa parte, pero que en unos capítulos en adelante termino la historia o llego a la parte que va con el titulo

 **Muchas gracias a ellas, las quiero, nos vemos en el siguiente cap**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	18. Nuestras vidas normales

**HOLA, luego de mi ultimo cap de esta historia la deje en el olvido durante 4 meses más que el fic de "Los más buscados" sin más comencemos, se que esta introducción estuvo corta y bueno seguiremos en el pasado**

 **NOTA: Los espero abajo, necesito que me ayuden**

 **Perdonen mis errores de ortografía y hay o no hay alguna palabra de mas en el cap**

 **IMPORTANTE: Cuando las chicas fueron a sus nuevas casas se crearon nuevos recuerdos y lo que está pasando es de verdad, simplemente que en tan solo unos segundos sus mamas lograron viajar al pasado y arreglar en segundos el pasado de sus hijas, para que al menos tengan cosas**

 **Capitulo 18: Nuestras vidas normales**

En la nueva familia de Momoko todos estaban caminando de aquí para allá mientras su pequeña hermanita corría siendo perseguida por sus padres

 _-¡Momoko ayúdanos a atrapar a tu hermana!_ – dijo una señora de unos 34 años, de cabellos castaños y ojos rosas

-¡ _Momoko apúrate que se escapa_!- dijo esta vez un señor de unos 37 años, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos naranjas

- _Ya voy_

Comenzaron a perseguir a una niña de por lo menos 7 años de cabellos castaños pelirrojos y unos ojos naranjas, corría como loca buscando alguna cosa que se le había perdido

- _¡Kuriko detente, estás haciendo molestar a nuestros padres!-_ le grito Momoko

- _¡Lo hare cuando encuentre mis apuntes!_ \- le grito devuelta

- _Recuerda el último lugar en el que lo dejaste_

- _Ah ya recuerdo, lo deje en… ¡EL BAÑO!_ \- grito comenzando a correr hacia arriba

- _Gracias cariño_

 _-De nada_

 _-Como no tuvimos tanto tiempo de hablar tanto ya que estabas en el extranjero, por cierto como la pasaste en Paris-_ pregunto su madre

- _La verdad que muy bien y por suerte en las giras de la academia, logre visitar otros países también_

 _-¿Así? ¿Como cuáles?_

 _-Aparte de París, Italia, Alemania, México, Argentina, España entre MUCHOS MAS, países y he tenido muy buenas amigas allí, aunque con la mayoría no hable- c_ omento emocionada

- _Parece que la pasaste muy bien-_ dijo su padre orgulloso

- _Sí, me mude a Paris por el evento de mi antigua escuela, luego me fui yendo a otras escuelas por las competencias que realizaban en Paris y yo clasificaba para ello_

- _Estamos tan orgullosos de ti, tu hermana no dejaba de llorar porque te había ido_

 _-Jejeje, pero después de todo estoy de vuelta_

 _-Si_

 _-Y bueno querida, como ya estás en casa y tienes que ir nuevamente a la escuela, entraras en el mismo instituto que tu hermana_

 _-Claro, por mi no hay problema, quisiera conocer a mis nuevos compañeros y si es posible a mis viejos amigos_

 _-Claro que si, en el esta Dexter_

 _-¿El acosador?-_ se pregunto para sí misma en un pensamiento

- _Bueno cariño descansa, nos vemos mañana debes de estar muy agotada de tu viaje_

 _-Si lo estoy, tengo mucho sueño, y eso que apenas son las 3 de la tarde_

 _-No te preocupes por la hora, ve a descansar-_ recomendó su padre

…..

…..

Kaoru al llegar con su nueva familia y al ser descongelada la escena que estaba pasando, la familia comenzó a reir y a celebrar la llegada de su preciada y única hija y hermana

- _¡KAORU VOLVISTE!_

- _Sí, me extrañaron_

 _-Pues claro que te extrañamos enana-_ se burlo su hermano mayor que tenía unos 15 años, cabellos verdes oscuros al igual que sus ojos

- _¡te burlas por mi estatura, no es mi culpa ser chica!_

 _-Pues no lo pareces-_ se burlo esta vez su hermano menor que tenía unos 6 años, cabellos verdes oscuros al igual que sus ojos

- _Te callas o te mato-_ lo amenazo

- _Mi querida bebe no ha cambiado nada_

 _-Ya no soy una bebe_

 _-Mi pequeña nena_

 _-Nena menos_

 _-Como te digo, ángel_

 _-No soy un ángel_

 _-Princesa_

 _-Listo, ya no me gustan los apodos_

 _-Que tal Buttercup-_ sugirió su hermano menor

- _Esa es la mejor idea desde que llegue aquí_

 _-¿Piensas que soy idiota?-_ pregunto su hermano menor ofendido

- _Ya Shou no te quejes, sabes que así es Kaoru-_ dijo tranquilo su hermano mayor

- _Y tú que Dai, ¿Cómo la pasaste estando sin mí?_

 _-La verdad que bien, pero sin poder pelear_

 _-Ohh que lindo el niño-_ dijo Kaoru sarcásticamente

- _Cariño como la pasaste en el extranjero-_ pregunto su madre la cual parecía tener unos 36 años, su cabello era de color teal y de ojos verdes

- _La verdad que si y los campeonatos de los deportes, gracias a mi clasificamos, yendo a mucho más partidos y países, como Alemania, Brasil, Jamaica, Panamá entre otros países mas_

 _-¡No por nada es una Matsubara!-_ grito su padre alegremente

 _-¡MATSUBARAS PARA SIEMPRE!-_ gritaron todos para después seguir riendo contando entre otras cosas 

…..

…..

En una enorme mansión japonesa, Miyako al ver como su abuelita la recibió no pudo evitar reír, como extrañaba llegar a casa

 _-Abuelita, hola_

- _Hola cariño como la pasaste_

 _-La verdad que muy bien, al irme a Paris lo cual fue un sueño pude ir a otros lugares por las competencias de Música, Arte entre otras cosas, logre visitar varios países entre ellos mi favorito ¡ITALIA!_

 _-Me alegra de que lo hayas pasado bien_

 _-Abuelita ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?, ya que desde que me fui, tú has estado encargándote de la casa sola_

 _-No te preocupes cariño, fui capaz de hacer todo sola, ya que la verdad no estoy tan vieja como parezco_

 _-jajaja, Abuelita, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

 _-No te preocupes querida tus padres me comentaron de llegarías hoy, así que te prepare un manjar_

 _-Gracias abuelita_

 _-Después de eso, podrás ir a tu cuarto a descansar y veré mañana si te permiten ingresar a tu nuevo instituto_

 _-Pero, Abuelita_

 _-Nada de peros querida, ve a descansar un poco_

 _-Ya que- Miyako aunque no quisiera subió al segundo piso y se entro a su cuarto y se fue a dormir_

…..

…..

Con los chicos, luego de tener dos semanas con fiebre alta, unos días después la fiebre comenzó a bajar sin que ellos murieran, al día siguiente despertaron más bien que nunca como si nada hubiera pasado, por suerte su instituto tenía tres semanas de vacaciones, eso quiere decir que tenían una semana más para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, pero la verdad era que estaban molestos por tener dos semanas de estar enfermos y solo tenían una semana para pasarla bien

-¿Qué piensan hacer con UNA semana de vacaciones?- pregunto el pelinegro

-La verdad que no se- comentaron los otros dos hermanos

-Sera mejor que pasemos o hagamos lo que queramos y bueno Butch…

-Dime- dijo prestando toda su atención en su hermano pelirrojo

-¿Que no tenías hoy en la tarde un partido contra las chicas?

-OH, es cierto, pero no tengo de que preocuparme si son solo mujeres

-No te confíes

-No lo hago

-¡BUTCH APURATE!- le gritaron desde afuera

-¿Tan rápido me vinieron a recoger?

-Claro si son las 2 de la tarde y tu partido comienza en menos de 30 minutos

-MIERDA- grito subiendo como un rayo hacia arriba y buscando y cambiándose todo lo que podía

-¡CUIDA TU COMENTARIO!- le grito su hermano rubio

-No te mandas **RUBIA OXIGENADA** \- le grito ya saliendo de la casa salvándose de la lámpara que le había tirado Boomer

-¡BUTCH, IDIOTA!- le grito su hermano rezando por que lo escuchara

-Ya se fue

-Lo se

-¿Entonces?

-Solo quería gritarle

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué esa castaña que se cree del todo no te deja de hacer ojitos- comento haciendo que Brick se diera la vuelta y viera a una castaña de ojos morados en forma de estrella (N/A: Ustedes saben quién es)

-¿La maldita pecosa?

-Oye tu sabes que yo también tengo pecas

-Pero ¿Tú eres una chica?

-No, jejeje, sigue con tus insultos

-No sabes tú me arruinaste los insultos

-¿Yo?

-Si **Rubia oxigenada-** dijo Brick corriendo a su cuarto cuando sintió que una mesa le pegara su puerta

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI, **PELIRROJO TEÑIDO!**

-¡CALLATE RUBIA OXIGENADA!, ¡Aprende a poner apodos, ese ya es viejo!

-¡Entonces será, **ZANAHORIA ANDANTE!-** grito el rubio hasta sentir como su hermano le tiraba un cuaderno que le pertenecía a el

-¡No quiero tus cosas en mi cuarto!

-¡Pero si tú fuiste quien lo dejo en el cuarto!

-¡No me eches la culpa!

- **RUBIA OXIGENADA/ZANAHORIA ANDANTE-** gritaron los dos molesto

…..

…..

Cuando la pelirroja estuvo a punto de dormir, alguien tuvo que entrar en su cuarto desordenando todo a su paso

-¡KURIKO SAL DE MI CUARTO!

-Espera, que estoy buscando mi barbie

-Pero búscalo en otro lugar, porque no lo buscas en la casa de tu amiga

-¡Ah! Es cierto, necesito que me lleven

-Dile a mama

-No está en casa

-A papa

-Tampoco está en casa

-Ah qué más da, yo te llevare

-¡GRACIAS!

…..

…..

En la casa de Kaoru, en el almuerzo, a Kaoru se había acordado que tenía que ir al partido para participar con sus amigas, ya que ella era la capitana del equipo femenil, ya que mientras ella estaba en otros países una de sus mejores amigas tenía que ser la capitana por un periodo, pero ese periodo se expandió mas ya que a Kaoru en los campeonatos había surgido un accidente

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Kaoru se encontraba en el aeropuerto y subiendo al avión con su equipo que eran pocos y los suplentes y con personas de otros grupos que estaban participantes, como los que lograron salir en las competencias para nerds como lo decía ella y para los de niñas que eran los de arte, se sentó en el asiento que estaba en la ventana y mientras se despedía de sus padres y familiares que se estaban despidiendo desde abajo al igual que otras personas

Se puso el cinturón al ver que el avión se lo pedía y que comenzaba a despegar, al ver como el avión se movía comenzó a despedirse de sus amigos y padres

Doce horas con treinta minutos demoro Kaoru junto con los demás para llegar a Paris en el que sería su primera competencia, luego de una feroz turbulencia, el avión logro descender con cuidado

- _Has estado muy callado durante todo el viaje_ \- comento su amiga Silver una peliblanca con las puntas abiertas que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos amarillos de unos 8 años

- _Silver déjala, debe de estar cansada, o debe de estar ignorándote-_ comento su otra amiga, una castaña de cabellos largos con una bincha roja, tenía unos ojos azules, de por lo menos 8 años

- _Solo estaba pensando no se preocupen por mi-_ comento Kaoru parándose de su asiento

- _Te dije que no te estaba prestando atención-_ dijo Robín burlona

- _Si la estaba escuchando, pero no le conteste_

 _-Eso no sería que la estas ignorando, pero escuchándola a la vez_

 _-Sí, pero…_

 _-Bueno jóvenes, den todo en este partido saben que si ganan pueden ir a otro país y no volver a la escuela en un buen rato y si mínimo ganamos 4 partidos les daré una beca a cada uno-_ comento su entrenador

 _-¡¿BECA?!-_ gritaron todos

- _Si una beca, necesito que ganen_

 _-¡EQUIPO A DARLE CON TODO!- grito Kaoru que era la capitana del grupo femenil_

 _-¡VAMOS EQUIPO!-_ grito Misael que era el suplente de Butch (N/A: recuerden lo sucedido)

Todos los de Futbol se bajaron ya que eran los últimos en el avión ya que los otros equipos ya se habían bajado, al bajarse Kaoru se asombro por el apoyo que las personas que estaban hay, no conocía a nadie y su pregunta era ¿Por qué los conocían?

 _ **POV DE KAORU**_

Esto era completamente raro, no sé como ellos logran conocernos si nunca hemos venido a Paris, esto es completamente raro

- _¡KAORU!-_ gritaron mi nombre

Mire hacia todas partes buscando a la persona que decía mi nombre, pero al parecer todos los decían

- _¡COMO COÑOS ME CONOCEN!-_ pensé mirando a las personas mientras seguían gritando mi nombre

Comencé a avanzar más rápido tratando de alejarme de este público, por suerte había unas barandas que impiden que el público se colapse o se meta en donde estamos nosotros

Largos minutos de estar luchando para tratar de alejarme de estos acosadores que lograron quitarme mi gorra, pero era la menos importante

- _Malditos acosadores-_ pensé

- _Kaoru te sientes bien_

 _-Claro que si entrenador, solamente que estoy algo preocupada por lo de mañana_

 _-¿Tu preocupada?-_ pregunto sorprendido el entrenador

 _-Que tiene, en la escuela es algo diferente a estar haciendo un partido mundialmente_

 _-Te comprendo_

 _-Pues no pareciera- susurre_

 _-¡ENTRENADOR, nuestros fans, que son unos malditos acosadores, nos prepararon un SPA!- comento Misael_

 _-¡ESTE ES CUARTO DE NIÑAS!- gritaron todas las mujeres que estaban en el cuarto_

Amo a mis compañeras, ya que como saben que yo soy como que de ambos sexos, lo cual no me preocupa, se que ellas quieren ser como yo, pero ellas no saben cómo serlo y yo no quiero a nadie igual que yo, como saben que a mí no me gustan los hombres cerca de mi privacidad, ellas tratan de ser iguales, pero uno puede ser mas zorra que otra, lamento mi vocabulario a mis 8 años, pero que se puede decir, es de herencia

Mis compañeras comenzaron a tirar muchas cosas que se encontraban cerca de ellas, Misael habia salido del cuarto antes de que Silver le tirara su abanico miniatura

- _¿Qué esperamos para el SPA?-_ preguntaron las chicas

En este equipo de Futbol no se encontraba ninguna chica llorona, solamente YO aceptaba chicas de una fuerza increíble y una voluntad que no se dejaba derrumbar por cualquiera

Salimos del cuarto con nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al SPA, por suerte era individual claro con las otras chicas de los otros dos grupos, era individual porque era para chicas y chicos, nosotras nos pusimos en una piscina separada de las demás, ya que las otras chicas hablaban de cursilerías y de matemáticas, ciencia y otras cosas de las que no tenían que ver con nuestro grupo

El SPA paso normal, primera vez que voy a uno y creo que es el mejor que he ido, el día del partido llego, todos nosotros estábamos nerviosos incluyéndome, cuando estaba terminando el partido todo paso rápidamente hasta escuchar el ultimo silbato dando a entender que habíamos perdido

Nos retiramos del estadio molesto, frustrado, hasta que una persona corrió hasta nosotros y nos dijo que el equipo contrario había hecho trampa

- _¿Cómo sabes que estaban haciendo trampa?_

 _-Lo grabe todo y cuando revise el video ya que ustedes estaban jugando bien y era imposible que perdieran lo hicieron, así que revise el video y se ve que el equipo contrario estaba usando una pelota imán_

 _-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!_

 _-Lo se_

 _-¿Me prestas el video?- pregunte_

 _-Claro, que piensas hacer con el_

 _-Reclamar lo que es nuestro_

Me acerque al árbitro junto con la fanática de nosotros que le explico todo al árbitro, entonces descalificaron al equipo contrario y nos dieron el trofeo a nosotros. Luego de ir a 6 estadios mas en diferentes países y estar ganando cuando ya se habían terminado todos los partidos nos íbamos a regresar, pero cuando estaba a punto de irnos, de la nada mi pies comienza a dolerme, hasta que inconsciente mente caigo al suelo del dolor mis dos mejores amigas que estaban cerca mío corrieron a mi ayuda

Como todos ya habían salido menos ellas dos que me estaban esperando, Robín busco su celular y llamo al entrenador en menos de 2 minutos llego el árbitro junto con los demás y se posicionaron alrededor mío mientras, que el entrenador llegaba Silver había llamado a una doctora o doctor rápidamente y como nosotros éramos equipo de Futbol, estábamos más cerca de un hospital, por lo que la doctora había llegado rápidamente

- _Creo que ella no podrá ir en el avión, tiene una fractura en el pie, mínimo necesita 2 semanas de reposo para poder ir en el avión y descansar en su casa_

 _-¿Una fractura?-_ pregunte sorprendida

- _Sí, ¿No sabes cómo te lo hiciste?-_ pregunto la doctora incrédula

- _Creo que fue cuando unos de los jugadores contrarios del equipo femenil por tener la ventaja me patio "Accidentalmente"-_ dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos

- _No podrás ir dentro de 2 semanas a tu casa_

 _-¿Entonces qué haremos con el equipo?, tendremos que regresar a la escuela_

 _-No te preocupes amiga, yo me encargo-_ comento mi amiga peli-blanca

- _¿Estás segura?_

 _-Claro, no por nada soy la Co-Capitana junto con Robín_

 _-Confió en ti Silver_

Todos se despidieron de mi y se marcharon hacia el aeropuerto mientras que la doctora que ahora se había vuelto mi personal privado, me estaría cuidando durante estas 2 largas semanas, y cuando ya me recupere me podre ir

 _ **FIN DEL POV DE KAORU**_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Momoko caminaba junto a su hermana directo a la casa de la mejor amiga de su hermanita. Largos minutos de estar caminando hacia la casa de la amiga de su hermanita, paró en seco al ver a la chica que la había amenazado mientras se estaba a punto de partir de Canadá

Se metió rápidamente en la casa de la señora Nash, al entrar se sentó en el sofá claro dando la cordiales palabras, le dijo a su hermana y a la señora Nash que se iban a quedar un rato, una escusa para que ella se quedara en aquella tranquila sala sin tener interrupciones y poder recordar el problema que tuvo con esa chica

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

En el aeropuerto Momoko se encontraba esperando a que el avión llegara para poder irse a otro país, esta vez a Panamá aunque no fuera del todo grande tenía sus cosas increíbles era bello. Momoko estuvo esperando unos minutos mientras hablaba con sus amigas

- _¿No creen que este fue el mejor viaje que hemos tenido?-_ pregunto una pelinegra de cabellos largos amarrados a dos lazos blancos, tenía los ojos los ojos ámbares y de unos 7 años

- _La verdad es que si, pero la verdad quiero seguir viajando y no regresar tan temprano a casa-_ comento tímida una chica peli-blanca de cabellos largos con un pequeño pedazo de su pelo amarrado a un listón verde, ojos rojo vino y de unos 8 años

- _La verdad que yo estoy bien con todo-_ comento una peli naranja de cabellos largos amarrado a un listón rojo, de ojos roja y de unos 8 años

Siguieron su animada charla hasta que un chico realmente atractivo de unos 10 años cabellos castaños, ojos violeta gris con una estrella (N/A: como los ojos de Himeko)

- _Momoko ¿puedo hablar contigo?-_ pregunto el muchacho un poco nervioso y serio

- _Vamos Momoko el chico quiere hablar contigo-_ le susurraron sus amigas

 _-Está bien-_ dijo un poco desanimada y aburrida

Los dos muchachos se alejaron un poco de donde originalmente estaban, el chico se posiciono en frente de Momoko, el agarro las manos de Momoko un tanto tembloroso

- _Me ibas a decir algo_

 _-Sí y es que…_

 _-Tony te llaman tus amigos, será mejor que vallas si no quieres hacerlos esperar_

 _-¿Justo ahora?-_ pregunto un tanto molesto

- _Sí, justo ahora_

 _-Momoko, ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?_

 _-No_

 _-No, lo siento, pero en unos minutos me tengo que ir_

 _-Ah, bueno nos vemos_

 _-Nos vemos_

 _-Escucha estúpida, el es solo mío, ni te le acerques_

 _-Discúlpame, pero a mí no me llamas estúpida Asno_

 _-¿Asno?_

 _-Creo que sí, pero mejor te vendrían, Bodoque, Calabaza, Ceporro, Estólido, Estulto entre otras palabras mas_

 _-¿¡PORQUE ME DICES TODO ESO!?_

 _-¿Acaso sabes qué significa?_

 _-Claro que si…-_ respondió con aires de superioridad

- _Ah sí y que significa…Bodoque_

 _-Ehh…_

 _-No sabes_

 _-¡MOMOKO DEJA DE ESTAR HABLANDO NOS VAMOS!- le grito su amiga peli-blanca_

 _-Adiós Asno-_ se despidió elegantemente de la chica que se encontraba furiosa

Sin previo aviso cuando la chica intento atacar por detrás a Momoko, Momoko sin darse cuenta evito que la chica le atacara por detrás haciendo un camino de hielo en dirección a la chica congelándole los pies. Momoko sin darse cuenta siguió caminando ignorando a las miradas posadas en ella y a los insultos que le mandaba la chica. Se fue hacia donde estaba su equipo tomo sus maletas y se marcho en donde estaban esperándola y hablando con sus amigas sobre lo que había pasado

- _Entonces discutiste con el Asno con elegancia, con las palabras de elegancia que siempre usas-_ comento su amiga pelinegra

- _Tienes razón típica de Momoko_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Momoko al parecer estuvo 20 minutos pensando en lo sucedido y gracias a ella atrasaron al equipo de esa chica y no pudieron participar con ellos y al llegar tarde los descalificaron

-Momoko creo que será mejor irnos, ya es muy tarde

-Vamos Kuriko, señora Nash muchas gracias por todo

-No te preocupes Momoko, Kuriko queridas salúdenme a su mama

\- Esta bien- dijeron ya saliendo del lugar

…..

…..

Miyako estaba tan dormida que no se podía imaginar lo que estaba soñando pensaba que estaba en la vida real, pero como pudo soñar con una cosa tan increíble

 _ **EN EL SUEÑO**_

Miyako estaba en un colegio realmente increíble habían dos chicas que la estaban esperando pensaba que serian sus mejores amigas, pero al acercarse completamente pudo identificar que realmente no eran sus amigas, era una pelinegra y una pelirroja que peleaban por una cosa que ella no sabía que era

-Chicas ya párenle quieren

-Pues será mejor si le dices a Momoko que deje de ser tan torpe

-Y si tú le dices a Kaoru que deje de ser tan gruñona

-¿Gruñona yo?- pregunto indignada- La verdad que la gruñona no soy yo, la verdad es que eres tú ya que te crees la mama de todos

-¿Mama de todos?- dijo ofendida- solo quiero que salga todo bien

-¡ALTO!

-¿Qué te pasa Miyako?

-Es que ustedes como amigas deberían dejar de discutir tanto

-Lo sentimos, pero son problemas de amigas, lo cual te incluyen

-¿A mí?

-Acaso no ¿Eres nuestra amiga?

-¿Qué? ¡CLARO QUE LO SOY!

-Jajaja

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír amistosamente hasta que escucharon que alguien les llamaba

-Chicas se pueden apurar es el turno de Momoko

-¿Tan pronto?

-SI

-¿De qué hablan?

-Es mi turno estoy nerviosa

-Vamos Momoko, que tú puedes

Las tres chicas fueron hacia la cancha que estaba cerca de ellas en la cual sería el turno de Momoko, era la clase de "arte y manualidades" en la que cada uno tenía que hacer alguna escultura o manualidad con sus poderes

-¿Momoko estas lista?- pregunto la profesora

-Si señora

Momoko un poco nerviosa se puso recta y comenzó a correr hacia el centro del lugar y pisar el piso con fuerza haciendo que el suelo se congele comenzó a hacer un baile creando enormes paredes, torres y demás era un palacio en de hielo el cual era poco posible derretirse

Aparte creo unos collares en la joya en forma de corazón total mente indestructibles y en cada dije había el nombre de cada una de las personas a la que Momoko le daría un collar le dio uno a sus dos mejores amigas y uno a la profe y otro para ella

-excelente trabajo Momoko, ya puede derretir su palacio

-Muchas gracias profesora- dijo Momoko descongelando su palacio

 _ **FIN DEL SUEÑO DE MIYAKO**_

Miyako se levanto soñolienta hasta darse cuenta que ya era de día eran las 8 de la mañana, ¿Tanto había dormido?, la verdad que a ella le había encantado ese sueño quería que se cumpliera así podía conocer a esas dos chicas que le traia tanta confianza

-¿Quiénes serán ellas dos?

…..

…..

Lo que pasara con los chicos descúbranlo en el siguiente cap, tenia mas inspiración, pero no quería aburrirlos, porque si dejo todo aquí tal vez termine con mis ideas, esperen al siguiente cap PORFAVOR

 **.**

 **HASTA AQUÍ, espero que enserio les haya gustado, saben que yo hago esto con todo mi corazón, agréguenme a favoritos es gratis, nos vemos y bueno la ayuda que les pedía era que me ayudaran a elegir una historia para subir en las próximas semanas o meses, pero primero quiero agradecerles a:**

 **Yeny LOL  
Ana23  
Carmen123**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS DULZURAS, Ahora si las historias:**

 _ **El nuevo reina de las hadas**_

 _El reino de las hadas no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, al parecer se había corrompido ¿pero porque?, la verdad nadie sabe, solamente los reyes de cada clan, las chicas y los chicos separados por un enorme muro, separados por sus líderes prohibiéndolos verse, pero ¿qué ha pasado con el antiguo reino de las hadas?, ¿Qué pasa si rompemos las reglas?_

 _ **Enamorar a mi manager**_

 _Soy una mujer de 25 años con grandes modales, pero lastimosamente soltera, pero cuando voy a trabajar en uno de las empresas más grandes, mi corazón se me acelera al ver a mi jefe, pero como nosotros le decimos Manager, pero al parecer está casado con su hermoso anillo de plata debe de ya estar comprometido, pero ¿qué pasa si se corrompen las cosas?_

 _ **Perfume**_

 _Recuerdo aquel día en mi niñez que logre oler ese perfume tan dulce que era tan adictivo, ese perfume al pasar los años se ha ido perdiendo de mi memoria, pero cuando el aroma estuvo a punto de ser perdido, no me lo podía creer, logre encontrar nuevamente ese adictivo aroma, rosas, fresas no te volveré a perder ese aroma debería ser mío o más bien tu_

 _ **Amor del desierto**_

 _Hemos venido de otro país al desierto, para poder hacer estudios de este, ya que al parecer este sufría cambios y al parecer cuando mandaban a otras personas de la universidad a investigar desaparecían de la nada, por lo que nosotros hemos venido a descubrirlo, pero nunca creímos estar atrapados en un amor del desierto_

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero elijan el fic que más les llamo la atención, nos vemos**

 **¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	19. Nota importante

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 **Holis, mis queridos lectores, lamento no actualizar en mucho tiempo, el día que iba a actualizar, se me daño mi laptop en donde tenía todos mis archivos, trate de recuperarlos, pero no pude, los proyectos que tenía se me perdieron así que por eso no actualizo**

 **Razones por la que no actualizo:**

 ***Estoy en la escuela**

 ***No tengo los archivos ni avances de las historias**

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, tratare de actualizar, espero y sean pacientes conmigo**


End file.
